Wild Soul
by ScytheMeister93
Summary: Amelia hasn't exactly had what you would call an ordinary life. Having her brother murdered at the age of 13, she left her family behind. When her old tutor, Frankin Stein, finds her 6 years later after escaping from the grasps of a witch, she joins the DWMA, as a professor. Soul and his gang of friends go through ups and downs as they welcome the new girl into their lives. SoulXOC
1. The New Girl

I looked back, just before I entered the city. Taking in the view of the desert one last time. This is it, I thought, this is where things get interesting. I gave a small wave to the scenery before turning back towards Death City.

* * *

"Come on Maka. Class starts soon." Tsubaki called. Maka turned towards her friend's voice and smiled, "Just coming!" Tsubaki smiled back while Soul and Black Star groaned in frustration. Maka's smile grew wider as she glance one last time at the mission's board and darted off in the direction of her friends.

"Seriously Maka," Soul mumbled as they walked, "You're the only meister I know who stares at that thing for hours on end."

"Oh be quiet, just because you're a Death Scythe now doesn't mean I don't wanna do other missions like everyone else! That's part of being a student here. Plus, it's fun! Showing off how strong we are." She replied, holding her head high as she boasted, once again, about Soul being one of Lord Deaths weapons. She loved the way it made everyone respect her, she felt superior.

Soul grinned, "Although you are right, you still don't need to gawk at it, it's not cool."

"Yaaahoooooo! Check this out! I, the amazing Black Star, have just got a special mission from Lord Death himself. He must realise how much of a star I am and wanted only the best to take out this guy!" Black Star shouted as we entered the classroom, Soul rolled his eyes and snatched the piece of paper off him that he was holding.

"Black Star, this is a remedial lesson. And it's signed by Stein." He muttered, giving his friend an almost pitiful look.

"So? Lord Death still handed it to me personally." Snatching the paper off Soul as he wandered off to his seat, muttering about surpassing the Gods.

Maka followed, paying only half of her attention to Professor Stein as he rolled into the classroom. He waited until his chair came to a complete standstill before clearing his throat to get the classes attention.

"Hello class, before we begin. Quick announcement. We have a new meister joining us today. Marie is showing her around as we speak, so if you see someone you don't know wandering around without Marie, well ... You can work the rest out yourselves. Now, let's begin ..."

Maka drowned out Stein's voice as he talked about Advanced Soul Resonance, thinking only of the new meister that's joining the DWMA.

* * *

"Marie, are you sure you know where we are?" I asked for what felt like the 100th time. Marie was standing at the end of a T-junction, he face masked with confusion. I shook my head, swinging my leg back and forth to shake off the annoyance that had started to build up. I didn't like being showed around anywhere. I preferred finding my own way.

"Of course I do! I work here, I know my way around ... The Death Room must be this way." She said, as she walked in the opposite direction of the sign that clearly said Death Room.

"Okay Marie, I think I'll just go to the bathroom. You work out where we are and I'll be right back." I replied, backing away slowly in the right direction.

"Mmm'kay!" Marie waved her hand as she glared at a wall. Turning around quickly, I ran down a corridor when a kid with blue hair stepped out from the shadows, leaning against the wall. I skidded to a stop, hoping to find a real guide.

"Hi, I'm new and-" I started.

"I know who you are. And why you have come here. But let me tell you, I am the big man here, and I will not let some new chick take away my limelight! I, Black Star, am going to assassinate you! Yaaaahhoooooo!" The kid said, pushing himself off the wall, standing directly in front of me.

"Ookay ... Erm do you know where the Death Room is? I really need to get there before the bell rings." I asked, making a mental note to ask Lord Death if everyone here was on some sort of crazy pill.

"Oh, I'll tell you." The blue hair kid replied, he'd started to grin. I rolled my eyes. Why do people always want to fight? I dropped my bag on the floor, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Look, kid I just wann-"

The kid ran at me, palms out. Oh great, a wavelength attack. I sidestepped, sticking my left foot out just as he passed, sending a blur of blue hair skidding along the floor. Just before he stopped, I ran up and grabbed his ankle, shooting him with my own wavelength, sending him flying even further down the corridor. A mess of blood had been left trailing after him. "Note to self: Apologise to cleaner." I murmured, struggling to keep the smile that was trying to break out at bay.

* * *

The bell went just before Soul's eyes stayed shut completely. He knew everything Stein was talking about. Maka had read the chapter from her textbook to him over dinner back at their apartment. Of course he'd zoned out then too, but some of the information stuck. Leaning back he stretched his arms, looking down at Maka and Tsubaki talking to Stein. He'd noticed Black Star had ditched, but decided against making it apparent to everyone else. It's always rare for him to stay for a full lesson.

" ... Thanks Professor Stein!" Maka called as they finally walked out of Class Crescent Moon. Soul zoned out again. Thinking about everything other than what Maka was blathering on about. He turned his eyes to the crowd just across from where they had stopped. They were all giggling. Bored, he walked over to them. "Hi guys. What's so funny?"

One of the girls turned to face him, her blue eyes full of laughter "I'm surprised you haven't heard. That new meister whose coming here, Black Star challenged her and got beat. He's racing around the academy trying to find her." She giggled.

"Not cool. Do they have a weapon partner?" Soul asked, his boredom melting away.

"Nope, she's a solo fighter. She must be pretty strong to beat Black Star by herself."

"Okay, well I'd better warn Tsubaki, see you." He waved to the girl, earning a smile in return.

He'd just started to walk back towards Maka when the corridor was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. They just watched as she walked through.

* * *

I was well aware that everyone was staring at me. Even more so by the fact that the only sound you could here was the sound of my boots on the tiled floor. Hoping I didn't look intimidating, I widened my stride and kept my head high. Eyes forward. I didn't dare meet any of the students stares, if there was anything worse than being stated at by hundreds of students, then I haven't found it yet.

"Hey! New girl! Are you lost?" a voice shouted. I turned to see a girl running up towards me, her pigtails flapping around as she ran. Another body came up behind her, but he didn't say anything. His red eyes just stated.

"Hi, yeah, erm I'm Amy." I stuck out my hand, luckily the other girl smiled and returned the gesture.

"Maka, and this is my weapon, Soul." she pointed behind her to the boy. I smiled, and he remained sullen. Ignoring him, I turned back to Maka.

"Ah, Maka Albarn? I should've known, I can see Spirit in you." I smiled again, thankful to my memory not giving up on me.

"You know my papa?" She asked, her head tilting to one side. She was trying to read my soul. _Great, _my mind muttered, _Stein's taught this one too …_  
"Yeah, long and boring story, seriously not worth going into," I laughed, her face changed from curiosity back to normal, I knew I'd get quizzed later.

"So I'm guessing Marie lost you?" She asked, changing the subject completely.

I smiled shyly, scratching the back of my neck, "I kinda ran away. She's hopeless with directions so I figured I'd eventually find my way. It can't be that hard, right?" I laughed.

"Harder than it looks." Soul piped up. He'd finally stopped staring and was slightly smiling now. "We can show you the way; Stein had warned us Marie might lose you."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Lord Death wanted to have a talk with me before I properly started here." I stepped aside and let Maka and Soul move past me. I quickly fell into step behind them.

For a while they stayed silent as we walked, I made sure to keep a small distance behind them, trying to escape from Soul's piercing red eyes. Something about his eyes unnerved me.

"So where do you come from Amy?" Maka asked.

"Oh. Here, there and everywhere. I haven't had a proper home since I was about 6. The parents were never ones to stick around in one place for too long." Maka looked back at me, I put on a smile, "It's fun, I've seen more of the world than I would've if we didn't move around so much."

"Well it does sound interesting. So where are you staying now?"

"Until I find somewhere, the backseat of my car. It's a lot cosier than it sounds, honestly." Again her eyes showed her worries.

"Well that won't do, I'll see if Lord Death will work something out. Until then you can bunk with me and Soul, the couch isn't much but it's way more comfortable than a car."

"That's kind of you, but really I'm okay. I'm only just getting myself together, I'll find somewhere soon enough." We'd turned the last corner and were walking down the corridor towards the Death Room. "Okay guys I can solo it from here," I skipped out in front and stopped Maka in her tracks, "Thanks a bunch for bringing me here! I'll see you around!" And with that, I darted off towards to door.

* * *

Maka watched Amy run off before she walked after her.

"Maka, what are you doing? You can't go in there with her!" Soul grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You can't tell me you're not curious, Soul. No normal student needs a meeting with Lord Death before enrolment."

"Of course I'm curious, Maka, but haven't you heard the saying 'curiosity kills the cat'?"

"And haven't your learnt by our little experience with Blair? Cats have nine lives." Maka grinned and ran down the corridor. She was pretty sure she heard Soul softly curse before running to catch up with her.

* * *

I'd just gone through the door leading to the Death Room when I'd heard running footsteps. Knowing Maka and Soul were following me, I shut the door and kept running. Lord Death was waiting for me along with Spirit.

"Hey hey! Wassup? How you doing? Say, why are you out of breath?"

"Students were following me in here; I had to run to escape!" I said as I tried to catch my breath, running was not one of my strong points.

"Oh dear, what a pickle. Well your here now, so we can get star-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" A voice shouted, before a mass of blue hair wizzed past my head.

"Black Star! Wait a minute!" A female voice called, also wizzing past me. The blue haired boy had stopped and now faced me. His nose all bloody from where it had connected to the floor.

"Oh joys, you again? Listen, kid, I'm not in the mood to fight children. Can you at least wait until the meeting is over?" I held my hands up in surrender. The girl, who turned out to be his weapon, was pulling at his arm. Trying to get him to budge.

"Black Star, listen to me, now is not the time. Let's go back, please?" She begged, but looking at his eyes. He wasn't going anywhere. More footsteps sounded and out of the shadows stepped Maka, Soul and three other students.

"Oh, looks here like we have a welcome party!" Lord Death sang, clapping his big goofy hands together.

"Sorry dad. Maka told me it was urgent," The new boy glared at Maka accusingly.

"That's all right Kid! Amy was just going to introduce herself. I haven't met her and Spirit won't shut up telling me about her days as a child." Death said, I glared at Spirit. He just waved and laughed.

"What have you told him, Spirit?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing embarrassing." He smirked. All the while Tsubaki, I'd heard Maka call over to her, was still trying to get Black Star to move. "Please Black Star, she was just defending! You did try and attack her, she's bound to defend!"

"Tsubaki, just transform. Ninja sword mode." She bowed her head and nodded, poor girl. I looked over at Lord Death.

"Well, well. Looks like a fight. Go ahead Amy. Teach your first lesson." He said, I grinned.

"Teach?!" A chorus of voices echoed.

"That's right, starting from today, I am your new teacher." I said, just as Black Star came rushing towards me.

* * *

A teacher? Seriously? She doesn't even look that old! Soul watched Amy as she fought once again with Black Star. He could tell by her movements she was no beginner. He took a side glance over at Maka. She's also watching the fight, but Soul could tell she was analysing every move, she was studying.

"Maka, now is not the time to study! We need to get Black Star out of there." I waved my hand over her face.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea, Soul." Steins voice sounded from behind him. Soul spun round to face the professor.

"Why not? Black Star is going to get slaughtered!" He almost shouted, but restrained when he realised where he was. Stein smiled, "She's dangerous, but not stupid. Amy is just playing right now, her body language shows that. When she's serious about a fight, you can tell. Once you get to know her, you will learn to spot the differences between serious and play fighting. I've known her since she was a child, trust me on this." Soul turned back and watched the fight once more. He looked closely at Amy's fighting style, watching how it differs to Black Stars. He could tell straight away that Black Star was serious; he was hardly talking at all, putting his full concentration into defeating the opponent. Whereas Amy, her body movements were relaxed, she was still fast though. Each time Black Star rushed at her, she was already defending. She never went on the offensive.

"You know Black Star, if you watched carefully, you could easily tell what I'm going to do or even counter. It's not difficult." Amy said, blocking his various swipes with Tsubaki.

"Shut up! I don't need a lesson from you, now fight properly! It's bad enough you're a girl, I don't want to be lectured because you don't have a weapon either!"

"Oh how charming, my opponent is sexist too. Fine, I'll get a weapon," She said, turning to face Lord Death. "May I?" Lord Death looked at Spirit. Everyone gaped at her, she can use a weapon as well? Soul looked up at Stein. He was smiling.

"Amy is a Scythe meister by birth, but she can handle any weapon that gets thrown at her. But she is a big fan of her scythes." He said, looking down at Soul with a glint of something in his eye.

"My, my! Well of course! Go ahead Spirit!" Lord Death sang, patting Spirit on the head.

"I'm not going to enjoy this am I?" Spirit grumbled, walking over to Amy's side.

"For old time's sake Spirit," She grinned, grabbing his hand, "It'll be fun!" Spirit smiled back as he transformed.

* * *

Spirit transformed into a scythe, the feel of the weapon between my fingers felt amazing. It's been too long since I'd held a weapon. "Are you ready Spirit?" I asked, changing my fighting stance as I spun the scythe above my head. I was enjoying this a little too much.

"When am I not ready? Just don't kill him. It doesn't look good if I kill a child."

I laughed, "Now, now. Murder wasn't on the agenda. This is a lesson."

"STOP TALKING!" Black Star shouted, rushing forward. I smiled, running to meet him.

* * *

Amy met Black Star at full force, using the handle of Spirit to drive him back. Maka watched intently, determined to learn how she fights. She knew that Amy would be a tough opponent to beat, whether she was taking it easy on you or not. Soul was standing there, playing with his hands, like he was nervous. He never got nervous.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked, she grabbed his wrists to force him to look at her.

"I'm fine, Maka. We just need to get Black Star out of there before he pisses her off."

"I agree, Father!" Kid shouted, moving around the fight to stand next to his dad. Maka didn't hear what Kid had said, but Lord Death grabbed Black Star's collar and held him up in the air, while Amy just stood there. Clearly disappointed the fight had ended early.

"What's the deal Lord Death?" Black Star shouted, swinging his legs and arms around trying to free himself.

"Sorry kids, but Kid is right. Black Star, you won't stop until someone is bleeding and Amy isn't one to turn down that kind of a challenge. So this can carry on another time." Lord Death said, dropping Black Star down on the floor. Tsubaki and Spirit had already transformed back. Tsubaki looked like she'd already spilled the blood, she mouthed 'sorry' to Amy so many times Maka lost count. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Soul take a deep breath and relax. _What got him so worked up_, she thought to herself.

"I can't believe that got broke up, I was starting to enjoy it. Oh well," Liz stretched her arms above her head, "No doubt they'll have another scrap sooner or later. Come on Patty, let's go get some food."

"Okayyyyyyy!" Patty sang, skipping after Liz.

"Yes, I think getting some lunch would do just fine about now. Come along Black Star." Kid said, he looked at Maka and she nodded.

"Are you coming Soul?" Maka asked, watching Black Star and Tsubaki follow after Kid and the Thompson sisters.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute." he said, Maka shrugged and followed her friends out of the Death Room.


	2. Memories

I watched the kids walked out. Feeling a little disappointed that the fight was stopped before I had a chance to do some proper damage. Black Star was the kind of guy who needed to be punched in the face before he learnt anything. I was glad I might be the person to deliver that blow. I smiled to myself; Spirit had transformed back and had gone to Lord Deaths side once more. He was smiling; I knew he enjoyed a fight just as much as I did. I straightened up my top, checking the fabric for any tears. When I looked back up, Soul was standing in front of me. He looked pale.

"Hey, what's up Soul? You look like you've seen a ghost." I smiled, still avoiding his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, looking me up and down. I frowned, why should he care?

"I'm fine, he barely even touched me. Which is a shame, it's not a proper fight if you don't get hurt." I smiled, putting all my weight on my right leg and bracing my hands on my hips. But he still checked me over, only when he met my eyes did I stop smiling. I dropped my hands, clenching them into fists. Refusing to acknowledge the urge to grab his, my mind was whirling.

"Well, we should really get this meeting going. Soul, you go now, get some food before your next class." Lord Death said, coming up behind me. I shook my head and turned away, almost thankful to have broken the connection.

"Sure thing Sir." Soul muttered. I heard him walk off, daring myself to look, I watched his retreating back desperately hoping he'd turn back round ... No! My brain yelled. No, I am not going to think like that, ever.

"He certainly didn't want to leave you now, did he Amy?" Lord Death said, facing the direction of the door. I sighed, flipping back to my arrogant self.

"Well I am rather irresistible, wouldn't you say so Stein?" I faced the man who had taught me how to fight in the first place.

"Oh of course. Although, your soul is saying something completely different." Stein said, sparking up a cigarette. His eyes grinning like a big joker. He was enjoying the fact I was trembling.

"Oh yeah? And why are you spying on my soul? That's kinda pervy." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest, hiding my hands under my arms, silently telling myself to get a grip. Stein laughed and started walk out.

"That guy always knows how to piss me off." I said. Facing Lord Death, I shook my head again. Images of Soul looking me up and down, with his worried red eyes, had started running through my head.

"Should we get started Amy?" Lord Death asked, he had moved to stand in front of the mirror.

"Sure. Where do you want me to start?" I sat crossed legged on the floor. I knew what was about to come, I wanted to be as close to the ground as humanly possible.

"Why don't we start on the day Daniel died?" Lord Death asked, not seeing the way my whole body shivered. I scrunched my eyes shut.

"You want to know what really happened." I stated, I knew what everyone thought about me.

"I need to clear up the rumours, Amy. I'm sure you can understand that." He said, I could feel his presence was closer that before. I nodded, still refusing to open my eyes.

* * *

Black Star didn't eat hardly anything. This was severely out of character for him. Tsubaki had even taken to putting the food on a fork and was putting it up to his mouth. Most of the time he gave her an evil side glance, causing her to withdraw the fork. Sometimes he sighed and took the food she offered. Either way, it was hardly anything at all.

"You know Black Star, there are always going to be meister's who will beat you." Maka said pointedly, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Black Star didn't answer. He just took the fork off Tsubaki and ate the rest of the food.

"It's okay, just think of Amy as a new challenge on your path to surpass God," Tsubaki whispered in his ear, "Every champion needs challenges, or they'll just get bored." He looked at her smiling face. He couldn't have asked for a better weapon partner.

"Thanks Tsubaki." He whispered back, smiling ever so slightly as he carried on eating. He looked up as Soul finally came to join them.

"Hey Soul, I grabbed you something to eat!" Maka said, taking a plate of food off her tray and passing it to him. He smiled at her and started eating. Something was bugging him, but Black Star was neither a talker nor someone who can read body language. So he just left Soul to himself. All guys knew to leave each other alone; they'll talk when they are ready. Even Kid, who was excellent at knowing what you were thinking, left him alone. Except for the small glances he threw in his direction every so often. Black Star smiled again, his friendship group was the most unlikely combination but yet, it worked well.

"So, dad says Stein is going to share his classes with the new meister. Wonder what she'll be teaching." Kid says after a while. Everyone looked up at him. Sometimes being friends with Lord Deaths son was a perk in itself.

"Really? Huh, maybe she's good at lecturing." Maka said.

"No I don't think she'll be doing any lecturing. I think she's more of a practical teacher." Liz added as she sat down with a tray of food, she passed a plate over to Patty then looked at Kid, "Wouldn't you guys agree?"

"Oh she's defiantly good with the practical side of things. Maybe Stein wants her to teach the practical side of his lessons. It could be useful. Having someone demonstrate as well as the lectures." Kid replied, shooting Black Star a look. Kid wanted him to react, but Black Star wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Instead he changed the subject to more important matters, himself.

"Tsubaki, tell everyone how long I can handle the Enchanted Sword for now!" Tsubaki laughed and nodded.

"A whole 2 hours. It's pretty impressive." Black Star did his signature smile, forking more food into his mouth.

"Good old Black Star," Liz muttered, "No matter what happens, he always has something to boast about." Everybody laughed, the tension slowly dispersing. Black Star finished his food and leant back against the chair.

"Hey Black Star, what was that remedial lesson Stein gave you?" Soul asked, smiling at him. Black Star rolled his eyes, fishing the piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"How am I supposed to know," He threw the slip at Soul. He opened it up, his smile growing wider as he read each word. Black Star eyed him curiously, "Well come on, tell me."

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Soul asked, he was trying not to laugh.

"Just tell me you idiot." He was staring to get annoyed. Soul had started chuckling.

"All right, you have to show the newbie to our next class." He said plainly, his eyes dancing with laughter. There were only a few times that Black Star had wanted to hit his best friend. This was one of those times. As he went to stand up, Tsubaki grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down, digging her nails into the skin to keep him there.

"You had better be joking, Evans." Black Star growled, taking satisfaction from Soul's reaction to his family name.

"Read it yourself, dumbass." He muttered, screwing the paper up into a ball and chucking it his way. The rest of the group has stayed silent up to this point. Kid had swiped the paper away from Black Star's reaching hand and had read it himself. Sighing, he passed it to Tsubaki, who still had a death grip on Black Star's shoulder.

"Sadly, Soul is telling the truth. You have to take Amy to our next class. Stein will be introducing her," Kid got up, taking his tray with him, "If you like, I'll go meet her. I'll explain to Father that you got into a fight and couldn't been drawn away."

"That's awfully generous Kid. What are you planning?" Liz asked, eyeing the reapers son suspiciously. Kid has returned back to the table, smiling slightly.

"Oh, nothing drastic. I was just merely going to get on her good side, can't blame me for that. I can only imagine what kind of punishment she would deal out if someone pissed her off."

"I don't think she'll be that bad Kid," Maka added, "She's only a year or two older than us. Surely Amy will go a little easier. She knows what it's like to be a teen in an academy."

"Now that is where you are wrong, Maka Albarn." Maka jumped to the sound of Stein's voice. She spun in her chair, cheeks glowing from being caught off guard.

"What do you mean, Professor Stein?" Tsubaki asked, finally releasing her grip on Black Star's shoulder. He rubbed it slightly, turning in his chair to face the Professor.

"I mean, Amy never attended the DWMA. Or any academy for that matter. She, and her weapon partner Daniel, were tutored by Spirit and myself. They were … little experiments of mine," Stein rubbed the back of his head, looking around himself, before pulling a chair up to the head of the table, "This does not get repeated. Amy, herself would kill me. She wanted to explain this herself, but oh well. Early bird gets the worm." He smiled, lighting up a cigarette.

"So, you and Death Scythe tutored her and her weapon?" Tsubaki asked, just as Soul said, "But she doesn't have a weapon."

"Yes, and not anymore." Stein looked at each of their faces, clearly debating on whether to share this information. He shrugged, "Amy is obviously the meister. Daniel, her brother, was a scythe. They were, by far, the strongest pair I had ever taught at such a young age. I first met them by accident. I was on a mission with Spirit when we bumped into them. They were both around 9 years old at the time, and yet they were capable at using techniques even I can't do myself to this day." He looked around himself again, "The reason I was so interested in the pair, was because of the fact she has used Witch Hunter on our mission target. At that age, she shouldn't have even been able to swing a scythe such as Daniel anyway. But she did, and after that, I started to tutor her."

"So why isn't Amy a scythe like her brother?" Kid asked.

"Ah, they are only half siblings. Their father was a bit of a player before they were born. He slept with Daniel's mother and Amy's mother around the same time. There are only a couple of days between the two. Of course, Amy's mother, being a prostitute if I remember correctly, shoved her new born daughter into the man's arms and went off. Never to be seen again. Daniel's mother was a kind woman. Took Amy in without even blinking, treating the two like they were twins.  
"They couldn't have been any less different from one another. Amy was hot headed. Ready to jump into any fight, just to prove she was the best. Stronger than everyone. A God, she used to call herself. Quite humorous now that I think back, she was a lot like you are Black Star." Stein smiled in his direction, "Then there was Daniel. Quiet, kind, sensitive. Everything a girl dreams of when they look for the perfect man. Though their differences were apparent, they were inseparable. Daniel had a calming effect on Amy. Pulling her away if anything had annoyed her, forcing her to think before she reacted. Almost like she had a living, breathing conscious. This is lucky in everyone else's case."

"I'm guessing that she's violent then? I mean, Lord Death was too happy to stop her scrap with Black Star. Can she really do that much damage?" Liz asked, her eyes suddenly showing her worries. Black Star stayed quiet. _I'll show you whose hot headed,_ he thought to himself, _there is no way I am being compared to that show off. She doesn't even deserve to be here._

"Violent? If it wasn't for Daniel, she could have easily turned Kishin. No questions asked. That's what interested me so much, she had all this strength and power at her disposal, yet she chose to listen to her partner and stay sane. Her will power was amazing, that was for sure. At least, until Daniel died." The whole table stood still. Even Black Star's eyes widened. _She lost her partner?_ Maka looked at Soul. She was probably the only one who could relate to this, seeing as Soul was nearly killed two years ago.

"H-he died?" She asked, lacing her hands together to stop them shaking.

"Yes. The correct term would be murdered." Stein whispered. It even got to him.

"W-w-w-who would do that?" Maka asked again, Black Star looked at her face. Her eyes had started watering, without even thinking, he slid his napkin in front of her. Nodding when she smiled.

"The only opponent Amy has lost against. And it's also best not bring that day up. 6 years is still not enough time to get over that. She and Daniel were following us on a mission, I'd told them to watch the entrance to the forest while myself and Spirit went in. Little did I know, the enemy had already gotten out of the forest. Amy and Daniel fought hard, but she was panicked. Every attack this thing landed, hurt Daniel physically. She said there was blood pouring out from him, even in his weapon form. Of course, protecting the one person she could trust, she stopped blocking, started to retreat, but it grabbed Daniel as she backed up. Breaking him in half. Out of sheer terror, he transformed back, both his legs broken. Only to have his neck broken by one flick of its wrist …." He stopped, watching every meister's face turn into a mask of horror. There is one thing watching your partner writhing in pain with nothing you can do, but to have them killed in front of you. Its every meister's worst nightmare, not being able to save your own partner. Stein continued, realising he'd gone down the path of no return. "Somehow, Amy used her wavelength to scare the enemy away, then with the last bit of strength she had left, she picked up Daniel's body, and ran. I found her 30 miles away from where she had fought, up a tree, sobbing into his chest. Screaming for someone, anyone to help him. Spirit had got her down while I looked at his body. Even if I hadn't wanted to, there was nothing I could do. His body was broken. It was only when his soul finally replaced his body, did Amy stop crying. She just stared. Unsure of what she was seeing …."

* * *

~Flashback – 18th March 2005~

Stein looked again at Daniel's soul, floating there in mid-air. Seeing it, this small and fragile was saddening. He looked up at Amy's lost face, her blue eyes wavering again, tears threatening to spill.

In the 4 years that he had known the girl, she had never once cried. Not even when she broke both her arm and leg in a training exercise. He admired her for her strength, it reminded him of himself. Never letting anyone show your weakness. Weakness means death in this life.

"… Stein … what do I do?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

"Take it Amy. Use the weapon inside of you to absorb his soul into yours." He said, ignoring Spirit's glaring eyes.

"I can …. Do that? I can keep him with me forever?" She looked back at Daniel's soul, moving out of Spirit's embrace, she crawled forward. Her face was wet with her tears, the dirt from Daniel's shirt staining her forehead. She cupped his soul, caressing it slightly before looking back at Stein.

"How ….?"

"Just concentrate, imagine seeing your soul mix with his, and push it towards your heart." He said, Spirit had come up behind Amy, placing both of his hands on her shoulder, holding her still as she swayed side to side. She was close to passing out, Stein could see that, but she needed to take the soul now.

"Daniel … I'm … I'm so sorry …I love you …" She whispered, as she pressed his soul into her chest.

* * *

Stein looked at all the meister's around the table. Seeing the terror in their eyes dance around. Maka had grabbed Soul's hands as she tried to stop crying. He knew he shouldn't have told them, but this group had nearly faced this reality many times. They would be the hardest to tell. He didn't think Amy could deal with all of their tears at once. With one hand on Maka's shoulder, he stood up.

"Black Star, I still expect you to take Amy to our class. Her meeting will be finished in 10 minutes." He said, squeezing the girl's shoulder once before turning away.


	3. Making Friends

"Okay, Amy, all done." Death said, clapping his hands together, shaking me out of my memories. I had finally opened my eyes, watching Lord Death's reaction to my story, and Spirit's distress as he re-lived it with me.

I stood up, grabbing my bag as I did. "So, I can go to class now?"

"Yes, yes! We have a student waiting outside for you. I had Stein organise it so you didn't have Marie lose you again!"

"Stein organised it? Great, I'll have either an overly excitable student, or that blue haired kid." I rolled my eyes, bowing slightly before Lord Death, and then walking down the corridor towards the door. Once I'd got through the door, I stayed put, knowing the student would find me. I searched through my bag, looking for my phone. Flicking the screen saver off, it showed I still had no messages. "Life of an unpopular girl …" I muttered, regretting the day I ever brought this phone. I never used it.

Footsteps sounded, I threw my phone back in my bag and walked up a bit further, so I was in sight. Of course, just as I had suspected, Black Star was walking up towards the Death Room. I took a deep breath, refusing to let him get to me.

"I'm going to take you to class, okay? It's this way." He said, turning back around and walking in the direction he had come. I gaped at his back, was this the same kid as before? I shook my head and ran to catch up.

"Hey, Black Star is it, what's your deal? One minute you want to kill me, the next your all sullen?" I asked, trying to look at his face. I got no answer. He just kept walking. "You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. Are you going to let me become as mad as Stein? Trust me, it isn't a pretty sight." I said, determined to make him talk. I saw his mouth twitch slightly, _got him._

"Seriously, the last time I started talking to myself, I ended up being chased by this really fat women down the street. She had like thousands of cats, so to make it look like I wasn't all that freaky, I was talking to this black and white cat. When the women found out, she started screaming that I was stealing her cat. She chased me for ages! You'd think fat women wouldn't run, but boy was she a runner. Like a bull dozer, only scarier." I blabbered, smiling to myself at the memory. I knew I sounded weird talking about it, but I wasn't about to make an enemy on my first day.

"I got chased by a fat women too once …" He murmured, so quietly I had to move myself closer so I could hear.

"See, fat women are scary. Fact." I smiled; I'd hopefully made things less awkward.

"Kid says you'll be teaching the practical side of Stein's class, is that true?" He asked, he was no longer slouching.

"Yep, I'll be teaching my own class and being a demonstration in Stein's. But you've gotta be nice to me, I'm not a people person, being in front of people will freak me out for a while."

"Then how come you're here?" He asked, stopping in his tracks and turning to face me. I swallowed, maybe it was still awkward.

"Erm … I … Well … recommendation from Stein," I rushed out, "He told me about this place a lot when I was a kid, but because I'm apparently too advance for classes, so Stein got me in touch with Lord Death." I smiled, hoping I wasn't physically trembling.

"Liar." Black Star said simply. Dammit.

"Okay, what do you know?" I demanded. I knew Stein couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"That your brother was killed 6 years ago, that you're basically a danger to everyone without him because you have no one to calm your down. Oh and you ate his soul." He ticked everything off on his fingers, each thing making my teeth grind. I was going to kill Stein.

"Right … anything else?" I asked, my teeth still gritted together. I could feel the anger bubbling up; that was never a good sign.

"Why? Have you killed anyone in the past 6 years?" He was smiling now; he knew he was getting to me.

"Except a witch, no. I had a valid reason for killing it aswell."

"Which was?"

"I was captured just under a year ago, held hostage until about 4 months ago. A scorpion witch. She tortured me the whole time I was there. One day she went out, I got out of my cage and boom. When she came back, she had a scythe in her throat. Not one of my better kills, but a kill none the less." I said, taking note of Black Star's reaction. He didn't even flinch. "Why aren't yo—"

"What? Reacting badly? Who cares, people kill witches all the time. It's the norm here. We have to kill them to get our weapons the Death Scythe status. 99 kishin souls and a soul of a witch. That's what we are here for, to strengthen up weapons for Lord Death." He said, I gaped at him. I'd been worried about what everyone would think of me when I told them about my life, and yet, this kid was shrugging it off, as if it were nothing.

"You … seriously don't think I'm a monster?" I asked, unable to grasp this. Humans were peculiar. To my surprise, he laughed.

"A monster? HA! Sid is more of a monster than you. He's a zombie, and yet he teaches here. You'll fit in just fine if you think you're a monster. Most of us are!" He said, turning around and walking off towards the class. I slapped my hands against my cheeks and ran after him. I stayed quiet after that, still shocked. _If he can accept it just like that, maybe everyone else can as well,_ I thought, praying to whoever that it was true. If it was one thing I wasn't good at, it was getting along with people. People skills were not one of my strong points. I've gone through most of my life having no friends. Daniel, Stein, Spirit and my parents were the only people I would talk to and actually get along with. Everyone else was just a nuisance. An annoyance that could be avoided. It was only the past 3 years that I had to talk to others, taking odd jobs in shops around the world to keep money in my pocket. I smiled, this may have been the right decision after all.

Black Star led me around one last corner before the classroom. I looked up, the sign read Class Crescent Moon. I stopped, staring at the sign. Black Star noticed I'd stopped and came back to stand in front of me.

"What's up?" He actually sounded like he cared.

"I … well to put it simply," I looked at his face, "I'm shitting myself." I said plainly, Black Star laughed. Coming round to the side of my and looping his arm around my waist, dragging me in.

"Listen, seeing as you're actually quite cool and I kinda like you now, I'll give you a hint. Our class is one of the easiest to get along with. Just be you. Trust me, I'm the hardest one to win over, so you've basically won." He'd gotten to the door, his hand on the knob, grinning from ear to ear, "Good luck!" He said, before shoving me in the classroom.

I flew into the classroom, stopping only when I hit the massive desk in the middle.

"Got her, Sir!" Black Star called, laughing his head off as she climbed the stairs to his seat. I looked up, he was seated next to Tsubaki, who had a hand over her mouth. Black Star gave me the thumbs up as I rubbed my stomach. I mouthed, _I'm going to kill you, _before turning to face Stein's shocked face.

"Now Amy, what have I said about making better entrances than me? This is my territory. I am the master." Stein said, earning a few chuckles of laughter. I smiled, my nervousness making my hands shake.

I shoved them in the back pockets of my jeans, "My sincerest apologies Frankin, I couldn't help myself." He smiled, leaning against the desk he raised his voice for the class.

"Okay class, meet Amy. She'll be taking over some of my lessons, as well as being my assistant in mine," He casted a side glance at me, I moved to lean next to him. I glanced over the class, not making any eye contact, but collecting all the information I needed. "Amy … care to introduce yourself?" Stein asked, waving his hand to motion towards the class. I took a deep breath.

"Sure," I whispered, I looked at Black Star, he was the only kind one there at the moment," So … Hi! I'm Amy, I was once a student of Stein's. Many, many moons ago. I'm a Scythe meister, but I can more or less handle any weapon I can get my hands on. Errr, what else can I tell you …?"

"What's up with your soul?" A boy asked, I found him down at the front. Ah, the Spear meister.

"My soul huh? Well, where do I start? My weapon partner was murdered at 13, I absorbed his soul into mine to spare him being a victim to the bastard that killed him," I stopped, realising I'd just sworn, "Sorry Stien,"

"No need to apologise, these kids come up with more entertaining words, words I'm sure even you will never have heard off."

"Sure about that? I've been on the streets for 6 years. A fat lady called me a cat fucker once." I said, keeping my poker face on as the class laughed. Stein chuckled.

"Anyway, carrying on, I absorbed my weapons soul, so that is one thing that's 'wrong' with my soul, as you put it. Also, I was captured and tortured by a witch a year ago. I killed her and also absorbed her soul," I looked at the boy, "Does that answer that?" He nodded, looking at the boy next to him. I let out my breath, this is easier than I thought.

"Why can you absorb souls?" Soul asked, I could recognise his voice anywhere, "Only weapons can do that …" I looked up, how did I not notice him there before hand?

"Another good question, easy answer," I said, grinning slightly as I brought two identical, purple and black scythes out of my forearms, relishing in their reactions. "I'm a quarter Scythe. My grandmother being a scythe, my dad being half. Mother was a meister, a crappy one that made her money doing … other things, but a meister none the less." I brought my scythes back into my body, feeling them liquidise back into my bloodstream.

"Why don't you tell them about your brother, Amy." Stein said, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, Daniel. Brother, and weapon partner. He died at 13, anybody want to know anything else?" I asked, focusing on the stairs. No way am I looking at anyone.

"Who killed him?" Maka's voice called out, I could hear slight tremble in her voice.

"I don't know … it was big and black in colour. That's all I can remember, or what I want to recall. Either way, it was stronger than me and Daniel. I didn't think anything was stronger than the two of us. Of course, my cockiness got him killed. If I'd have had listened to my gut instead of my ego, he could be still alive," I smiled sadly, everyone had gone quiet. As I had expected, what I hadn't expected was Maka standing up in front of me. Her cheeks soaked in tears. Before I'd even had a chance to speak, she threw herself at me, sobbing into my shoulder. The last time I'd experienced someone crying was myself, I had no idea how to deal with it. Trying to duplicate what Spirit did for me all those years ago, I returned her embrace, patting her softly on the back. Stein looked down at me, he was the same as me when it came to emotions, completely oblivious. I just blinked back at him, showing him I was confused. He laughed silently, motioning for Soul to come down. I watched Soul trot down the steps, coming straight up to where Maka was still sniffling into my shoulder. Before he could hear me, I whispered _talk to you later_, in her ear just before Soul braced his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me, her eyes all red and puffy, I winked at her, letting her be dragged off by Soul.

* * *

Soul brought Maka back up to her seat, not letting her go until she sat down, sniffling into her hand. Tsubaki put an arm around her friend, motioning to Black Star to find a tissue. He mouthed '_what the hell?!'_ to her but still came up with a usable tissue. Maka whispered thanks to her and leant into her shoulder, trying to hide her crimson cheeks. Amy casted glances up to where she sat every 5 minutes, her eyes screaming out confusion to Maka's reaction, but she didn't bring it up again. Stein carried on talking about the new lesson plan than Amy and he were going to be teaching. He described the kind of techniques Amy would be teaching the class. Tsubkai's eyes widened at the thought of some of them, Stein wanted weapons and meister's to be able to fight separately in the circumstances that one was injured. A few students shouted out their objections, saying that they were teams. But Stein countered by bringing up Amy's current situation, saying that if it weren't for the fact that she could fight on her own, she also would have been killed. Even if it quieted the students down, there were a still a few sullen faces. Tsubaki looked over at her partner, he was sitting back in his seat. Completely relaxed. She wondered what had happened when he went to meet the new teacher, whether he was his usual self-absorbed self, or whether he'd taken in her advice on just talking to her. She'd like to believe Black Star had a kind streak in him, with other people other than herself. But sometimes, he was just too boisterous for people to be able to stand. She sighed, rubbing Maka's back again, she had brought her face out of the protection of Tsubaki's shoulder and was watching Stein and Amy try to resolve a petty argument a pair of students had broken into. Tsubaki watched carefully, she watched Stein take a step back from them to let them get it out of their systems, while Amy went to the two of them and made them speak separately. _Not much of a people person, but yet, she is so good with them._ Tsubaki looked at Black Star again, he was tossing a ball he'd brought from their apartment in the air, mindlessly throwing it and catching it. Normally by now he'd be escaping out of the window to ditch the class. She shook her head, so many questions needed to be asked.

"Right, if there is nothing else to discuss, shall we—" The bell rang, Stein slouched down, "Well, that was to be expected. Class dismissed." He said, taking a seat on his chair and spinning it slowly. Amy jumped up on the desk and sat crossed legged, flipping through the class schedule for the year. The class filed out, some excited about the new teachings, some still annoyed. Tsubaki followed Black Star down the stairs, expecting him to run off out into the corridor, surprising herself when she ran into his back as he stopped in front of Amy.

"Yo, see, I'm obviously a lucky charm, class went well." He said, giving Amy a thumbs up. She grinned.

"Yeah, and you stayed a full lesson. Stein's warned me about your ditching, so watch your back. I'll be watching you now," she winked, smiling at Tsubaki, who was more shocked now than when Black Star shoved Amy into the table. "Tsubaki? What's the matter?" Black Star asked, he'd put himself dead in front of her, she had no way of escaping. She smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing Black Star, I'm just happy you and Miss Amy are getting on now." She said.

"Miss? Please, Tsubaki, I'm less than a year older than some of you, don't be formal, it makes me sound as old as the dude with the screw in his head." Amy laughed, jerking her thumb in the direction of the professor. Tsubaki had to laugh, Professor Stein's reaction was a picture. By the time she had gotten a hold of herself, the rest of her friends had joined them at the desk. Black Star had taken front stage and pushed Amy to the side a bit so he could read the schedule, pointing to various points on the paper, and laughing at her reaction. Tsubaki looked at her friends, laughing to herself at their identical reactions. "Hey look, Tsubaki! This sheet has all us guys on it, grades and all that crap, what's funny is the pictures!" He had taken the sheet off Amy, turning it around to show us. Kid moved up closer to look, grimacing when it came to his.

"Oh lord, why did I let them keep that picture?" Kid moaned.

"Ah! You're the reapers son!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing the sheet off Black Star and sitting on it, "What picture? I see no pictures." She said, keeping her face as straight as possible, earning a laugh from them both.

"Yes, but no worries, I'm friends with Black Star. If I told my dad half of the things he got up to, he would have been kicked out years ago." Kid said, smiling warmly at the new girl, getting a smile in return. Tsubaki saw her body language relax slightly. _She must have been really tense,_ she thought to herself.

"Right, you guys best go and have a quick break, if the paper is correct, then you have just me next," She grinned, "I'll be putting your through your paces, so rest up! I'll see you in 20!" Amy grabbed all the paper work and bounced off after a retreating Stein. Tsubaki and the others just stood there, unsure of what to expect in the next lesson. It was Soul, who had started to walk off, who broke them all out of their trance. Tsubaki shook her head, taking the hand Black Star had extended towards her.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, I'll always be here to protect you. That's a promise." He said, smiling ever so sweetly at her.

"I know you will," she smiled back, knowing in her heart she would always protect him as well. With every last ounce of her strength.


	4. First Lesson

**A/N – Hello! I'd thought I'd leave author notes out of the first few chapters, I've tried not to beg people to read my stories. Happy to only have a few dedicated readers **** So, if you've made it this far to read this note: WELCOME TO THE MADNESS. You have been infected by the Black Blood, and you shall never find a cure! Mwaha!**

**So, if you still wanna read this chapter, please, go on ahead! It's nice to meet you all, and I hope to see you again next chapter :)**

* * *

Stein felt, rather than heard, Amy following him out of the classroom. Her soul wavelength was quivering with nerves. He smiled, listening to her sort all the paper work Lord Death had instructed her to have. Out of all the students he had ever taught, Amy was by far his favourite. Not only was she strong, she was never one to back down from an argument, to try to prove that he was wrong. He admired her for that, that fighting spirit was what had kept her from succumbing to the darkness in the first place. They had rounded the corner and just a short distance from the staff room, when Amy jumped out in front, "Hey Stein! Listen … Erm I may go elsewhere to read this stuff." She said, Stein eyed her curiously.

"Why's that? There is plenty of space in the staffroom." She started chewing on her bottom lip, she was nervous.

"Well, you know what I'm like with people, I give them the wrong impression. I just thought it would be better for me _not _to meet them yet. You know, hear from the students that I'm all right."

"Not going to happen," Stein said and hooked Amy underneath his arm and dragged her the rest of the way. Although she didn't scream, she did kick a bit. He had a rough time hanging on to her. _She's defiantly a lot stronger than she was 6 years ago,_ he thought sullenly, surely he had grown in strength too? After what seemed like an eternity, he had dragged Amy through the staffroom door and chucked her on the sofa. She scowled at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink. He nodded at her then walked over to Marie, who was making two cups of tea.

"Hi Stein, how'd the lesson go?" She asked, handing him a mug.

"Fine, mixed reactions, as to be expected." He looked over at Amy, sitting herself in the corner, away from everyone else.

"She reminds me of Crona in some aspects, don't you agree?" Marie asked, sipping her tea.

"Yes, I guess she does. Although, she will fit in quicker than what Crona did. She's just not good at approaching people." As he said this, Sid went up to her and introduced himself, even though she gaped at him for a minute, she soon smiled and started to ask him questions on the schedule she had been given.

* * *

"So basically, you and Amy, just made up?" Liz asked Black Star, for what seemed like the 100th time, and again, he rolled his eyes.

"We just had an agreement. It's not a big deal, I can be nice ya know." He said, taking a bite out of the granola bar Tsubaki had got for him.

"Sure, but it still seems strange to me." Liz said, rubbing her forehead, she looked at her sister, "What do you think Patty?"

"Hmm, I don't know big sis! Amy seems cool, I don't think she really meant to throw Black Star on the floor!" Patty said, laughing when Black Star stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why can't you guys accept that I am a nice guy and we just get along now?! It's not rocket science." Black Star protested, "Soul, back me up man!" He looked over at Soul, who was slouched on the bench, looking up at the sky.

"Mmhm, he's a nice guy." He mumbled, he didn't even look up. He just carried on staring at the sky. Black Star looked at Tsubaki, she shrugged and mouthed _talk to him_. _Again?_ He mouthed back, getting a brisk nod in return. _Jeez,_ he thought, _I've never had to talk so little about myself in all my life._

He got up and walked over to where Soul was sitting, trying to get this thoughts organised, he sat down. For a while he just sat there, throwing glances in Soul's direction every time he thought of something to say. Soul sighed, "What do you want, Black Star?"

"Me? I want someone else to be over here sorting out your drama's! I barely got through to Amy let al-"

"Ugh, will you just stop talking about her!" He groaned, putting his hands over his face and leaning forward.

"Ah, this talking thing is easier than I thought," Black Star grinned, "So why is she bugging you so much?"

"She's not. I'm just bored of hearing about her. It's all everyone is talking about. Amy this, Amy that. It's like we don't have a life and all we have to talk about is how shitty her life has been. It's severely uncool." He said into his hands, unsure of what to say next, Black Star put a hand on his friends shoulder. He felt Soul relax a little, and he sat up, smiling slightly. "Sorry, man. I lost it there."

"It's cool, I mean, everyone has to have outbursts." He said, patting Soul's shoulder before letting go. Soul eyed him curiously.

"Dude, since when have you had feelings for anyone other than yourself?" He asked, "I mean, first the napkin when Maka was in hysterics, then being all nice with the new girl and now me. What's got into you man?" Black Star stopped, Soul was right. He'd been nice all day. Ever since she showed up. Looking around him quickly, he jumped up and started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Good one, Soul. Me? Emotional? Never. Black Star never gets emotional! Yaaaaahoooooo!" He shouted, running away from his friends before they noticed he was shaking.

* * *

Soul watched Black Star go, almost envious that he could bounce back like that. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the images that kept reoccurring in his brain. It almost felt like the black blood was taking over again, although he knew it wasn't. Far from it.

"Hey Soul, are you coming or what?" Maka asked, sitting herself down next to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sure, I didn't think it was time for class already."

"Yep! You were too busy daydreaming, I had saved you some snacks," She glared at Ragnarok, who grinned back, whacking Crona on the head to move, "But that moron over there ate all the food." Soul laughed.

"It's cool, I wasn't that hungry anyway."

"Are you okay, Soul? I mean, if something is bugging you, you can tell me. I'll try and help."

"Thanks, but I'm fine, honestly." He smiled, turning Maka round and pushing her in the direction of the class. He wanted to do a Black Star, and run as fast as he could away from this place.

* * *

_Schedule, check. Class register, check. Note from Stein … Shit!_ I rummaged through the pile for the note, knowing it was there. I'd come to the classroom 20 minutes early so I could prepare myself. Sadly, my organisation skills were useless, so somehow the note Stein had given me had gone missing. 10 minutes had gone and the note was still to be found. I slumped down in the chair, turning my iPod up full blast, hoping the cheerful beat would help my terrible memory. I closed my eyes, trying to remember where I'd last seen the note, when someone poked me on my forehead. I opened one eye slightly to see Black Star standing in front of me, holding a piece of paper. I pulled the ear buds out and grinned, "Hey! You found my note!" I cheered, grabbing it off him and placing it on top of my schedule, "Where was it?"

"On the floor outside of the door. Why have you got so much paper work?"

"Who knows, I just agree with whatever anyone says and take what they give me. Easy way," I smiled at him, "What brings you to class so early? Aren't you the last one here and first one out?"

"Normally, yeah. But I went for a walk, got bored, came here." He sat with his back to me on the desk. Weird.

"Oh, have a fight with your friends?" I sat back in my chair, mimicking Stein by swinging it side to side. One of the many annoying habits I had picked up from my old tutor.

"Nah, I was just talking with Soul, then he got all pissed 'cause he fancies the pants off of you but doesn't want to admit it. Then he started accusing me of being emotional. So I ran off," He looked behind at me, "Stupid huh? Tsubaki will be worried sick. I'll have to make it up to her later."

"Bake a cake. Girls like cakes. Now what is this about Soul?" Just then, the bell rang, and kids started pouring into the class. Black Star winked.

"Thanks for the advice, catch you after class!" He said, running off to take his seat. I sat there, gobsmacked, as everyone came in and took their seats. I tried to focus on anything but what Black Star had said, yet, when Soul came walking in, I couldn't help but stare at him as he went up the stairs. _There is no way …_

"Yo teach!" Black Star yelled, pulling me out of my head, "You gonna come back down to Earth or what?" Everyone was staring at me. I smiled slowly.

"Sure, now you're all here, we can start." I stood up from my chair and jumped onto the desk, ruining all the organising I had done. I cupped my hands into a ball, focusing all my energy into that small space, expanding the size as my wavelength grew in strength. Within seconds I had created a ball the size of a beach ball, "Now meister's, quick quiz. Anyone know what this is?" Two hands shot up, Maka's and the spear meister's, "Go, Ox."

"Well, it's your wavelength, right?"

"Correct, but do you know what I can do with this particular technique?" I asked, moving the ball out of both hands and balancing it on the table. Ox shook his head, I looked around the class. _Stein, what have you been teaching these guys?_

"Okay, I'll have to tell you. This particular one is what I like to call a Soul Bomb. Very deadly to weapons, even part weapons, it literally sucks there soul out of their bodies. Causing them to die a very quick, but painful death. Meister's would just find it annoying, the smoke is thick and can cause severe coughing fits, but will not cause any long term damage, so," I brought my leg back, clearing my mind of everything, "It's a good thing I know how to reverse the effect huh?" Some of the girls screamed as I kicked the bomb dead in the middle of the class.

* * *

Smoke exploded. Soul heard Maka scream as he saw Amy kick the ball. His initial reaction was to do the same, scream and dive for cover. But, as he watched the smoke billow around him, he saw that, it wasn't touching any of them. He brought out his hand to touch the smoke, hitting an invisible barrier instead. He smiled, Stein was right, she was dangerous, but not stupid.

It took a few minutes for the smoke to disperse. Soul looked around at his class mates. Some were laughing out of pure shock, others had tears streaming down their faces from the fear. Somehow, Amy had managed to put an individual barrier around every meister and weapon in the classroom, including herself. As the rest of the smoke faded away, Amy took down her barrier, took a deep breath, and smiled. The smell of smoke hit Soul in the face, causing him to cough. As did everyone else around him.

Once the coughing died down, Amy stepped off the desk to lean against it, grinning to herself.

"So, how's that for a practical lesson? Sorry if I scared any of you, but as Stein said, I will be teaching you the practical side of his lessons, but also teaching you some stuff of my own. Techniques even Lord Death didn't know were around. So," She looked up at the class, "Here's the million dollar question, can you handle me pulling stunts like that off every day? I can more or less promise you that this class will not be easy. Mentally or physically. Some of the things I have learnt have been through experiences I never want you guys to go through, that's half of the reason why I am here. To show you what I know without the losing-your-mind bit in the middle. So, if you don't think you can hack being in this class, I suggest you leave. This is not for the faint hearted." Once she'd finished, she went back round to the chair and sat down, facing the chalk board. Soul stared at the back of the chair, she was going to let people walk out of her class? He looked over at Maka, she nodded at him mouthing, _do you want to stay?_ He rolled his eyes, nodding yes, laughing silently at her grinning face. People had started to get up and leave. Opening the door and running out of here. Black Star punched him on the shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "These guys are such cry-babies, how can you _not_ want to stay?" Soul shrugged, bumping fists with his friend. After most of the class had left, the door shut. Amy sighed loudly and spun round in her chair, "Jeez-louise, am I really that scary?" She gawked at the empty class room, all that were left were; Soul and his friends and Ox, Kim and Kilick with their weapons. Fourteen were left.

"Heck no! That was awesome!" Black Star shouted, standing up while punching the air, "Imagine how big of a star I will be if I learnt that move! Yahoo!"

"Well, I'm glad someone enjoyed it. Time to read the note." She picked up a piece of paper that had fallen on the floor during the explosion. After reading it, she screwed it up and threw it back on the floor. "Damn you Stein, you always have to be right."

"What did the note say?" Soul couldn't help but ask.

"It said, that I was too extreme for the whole class and he bets the usual that only you guys would be left. He even listed your names," she punched the table, "Dammit! I haven't done the usual in years. This is gonna be embarrassing."

"Can we ask what the usual is?" Kilick asked, leaning forward in his seat, Amy sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Bearing in mind, when I was younger, I literally said yes to anything. So when Stein bet that I couldn't down a whole bottle of vodka and not throw up, I tried it, threw up …. And had to run around my village naked. That's the usual. Streaking." She screwed her eyes shut, everyone stayed silent. That was until Black Star started howling with laughter.

"Oh my GOD! I am SO recording that! Hahahahaha! Man, you badass! No one has _ever_ streaked here before!"

"It's not funny! The last time I did it, I was 13! I have …. More things now than I did back then!" She moaned, hitting her head on the table repeatedly. Which made everyone laugh, even harder when Professor Stein walked in, and grinned the class.

"Ahh, I see I have won the bet." He said, getting the finger from a distressed Amy.

"Stien, you can't make me do it! I'm 6 years older! Come on, please!" she begged.

"But Spirit needs a streaking partner. He also lost a bet I made with him. Can't have the Death Scythe streaking on his own."

"Spirit too?! _EVEN WORSE!_ Stein, please, look into that pit of black that people call your heart, see that this is really not a good idea! I beg of you!" Stein stroked his chin, making out he was putting some real thought into it.

"All right, I'll make you a deal. I'll get Spirit in here, you can strip to your undergarments right here right now, and we'll call it quits. Deal?" He held out his hand, smiling in that mad professor kind of way.

"You what?! In front of my class?!"

"Sure. Well, you wanted them to get to know you. What better way than this?" Stein said, walking over to the mirror and calling Lord Death.

"Sup Stein, what can I do for ya?" Lord Death snag, his face taking up the entire mirror. Soul didn't know what to do, Black Star was still laughing, Maka was hiding behind a giggling Patty. He was on his own.

"I would like Spirit to come down to Class Crescent Moon, please. I have a deal to make with him."

"Ooooooo, is this about this bet? I'll come too! I want to see what this 'usual' is!" With that, Lord Death went. Kid tapped Soul's head, forcing him to look behind him.

"Is it just me, or does my father hire a load of crazy people?" He asked, struggling himself, not to laugh.

"Yeah, your old man hires crazy people." Soul replied, watching Lord Death drag Spirit in by the collar.

"No, no, no! You can't do this to me! My Maka is up there!" Spirit whined.

"All the more reason, now, the deal I am proposing is, instead of the village streak. You two strip down to your underwear here, right now. That way, you'll both be embarrassed but without the authority chasing you." Stein eyed Amy.

"Look, that happened once! And Daniel covered for me. He told them I was a mentally ill naturist. They soon backed off!" She moaned, kneeling down beside Spirit, who was mumbling.

"Streaking? Wow, you guys really are cookcoo! Well, I'm okay with the underwear, carry on!" Lord Death sang again, coming up the stairs to sit next to his son.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was supposed to come here and make a fresh new start. But no, Stein had to bring up our old betting rules. No matter how much I begged, whined or even pretend I was crying, which got a giggle from Stein, he wasn't backing up.

"Fine! I didn't like these clothes anyway." I stood up, and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. Thankfully, it was cold this morning, so I wore a few layers. Spirit gaped at me, "What? If you're going to stare I'm going to kick you where it hurts." That got him moving. He undid his tie slowly, moving himself so he was behind me. Baby. I chucked my shirt at Stein, "You are going to pay for this, you know that right?" I threatened, pulling the vest top over my head. Leaving me in just my bra and jeans. I could hear Black Star laughing to himself as he filmed it, so I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled down my jeans. Luckily, I'd found my matching underwear set today, so it wasn't _as_ embarrassing. After chucking my jeans at Stein, I flung my arms out wide, "There! Happy now you old, decrepit pervert?" I wrapped my arms around my chest, hoping I'd covered up as much as I could. I looked down at my legs, ashamed I hadn't done anything to rid the scars.

"Good. Now we're even. Here." He threw his lab coat to me, I quickly put it on. Still not looking at the class, Lord Death came down the stairs, he patted me on the head, chuckling to himself, and went out the door, Spirit following in just his boxers. Pulling the lab coat tightly round my body, I took a side glance over at the students. Black Star was still filming. _Right … lets have some fun with this._


	5. Kink in the Armour

Soul could here Black Star chuckling to himself. When he heard that Amy was going to have to strip, he got his phone out and had it ready to record. No matter what Tsubaki said, he carried on filming, laughing harder when she was finally down to her underwear. Soul couldn't bring himself to laugh. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to think properly. He just stared, unable to look away. He didn't know what was going on.

"Hey! Black Star, enjoying yourself over there?" Amy yelled, Soul shook his head and looked at his friend, he was grinning.

"Not as much as every other guy in this room, you sure know how to steal my limelight."

"Unintentional. Will you stop filming now? My performance has finished." She said, her mouth was twitching, almost into a smile. _She wants him to say no, she has something planned, _Soul thought, smiling to himself. Of course, Black Star didn't for tell this.

"Nah, I think I'll keep going. Imagine everyone's faces when they see this! I'll be rich!" Black Star threw his head back and laughed. Amy grinned and looked at Soul. He froze; _she can't think I'm involved can she?_

_Hold him there_, she mouthed. _Oh._ He smiled, giving her a thumbs up, scooting up closer to Black Star. "Black Star, let me carry on filming, then I can get you in it." He said, hooking his arm around his friends' shoulders. Soul swiped the phone away, passing back to Maka. She took it off him and aimed it at the two of them, giggling to herself. Kid, Liz and Patty had moved from behind Black Star and were sitting next to Maka, front row seats. Soul quickly looked at Amy, giving a slight nod, then tightening his grip on Black Star.

"Soul … what the hell are you doing?" He asked, just before Amy came charging up the desks.

* * *

I jumped from desk to desk as I ran, picking up speed as I aimed for Black Star. Soul had about a 10 second struggle before I took over. I rugby tackled him to the stairs, dodging his various punches while we rolled down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh, this was such a rush! When we'd reached the bottom, I brought my legs up, bracing my feet against his chest and kicking him up into the air. I jumped out of the way as he came crashing back down. I burst into another fit of laughter as he got up. His face was covered in blood, "Oh _boy_, was that fun!" I laughed, wiping my eyes. Black Star looked at me like I was crazy, looked back up to his friends, who were still filming and laughing uncontrollably while they did, then started laughing himself.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you got me there." He held out his hand, I grinned at him, taking it.

"Well, that's what you get for underestimating a half-naked girl," I said, making sure the lab coat buttons were still done up. The bell rang, and I sighed. "Okay guys, class dismissed." I walked over to the pile of clothes Stein had left, picking them up, making sure they were all there. As the students left, I could feel that someone was lingering around. I turned to see Soul standing at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and turned back to my clothes, "Did you enjoy my class that much, ey Soul?" I asked. He laughed, walking up to the desk and leaning against it.

"Oh yeah, I must say, the near death experience with the bomb was an adrenaline rush." He smiled, "But the best part was when you tackled Black Star. I've seen him in a lot of fights, but you're the only one whose ever caught him off guard." I looked up at him and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Black Star and Kid at the door, making kissy faces and making hearts out of their hands. Making a mental note to get them back later, I sat on the desk. Super conscious that I'd only got a lab coat on.

"Ah, that's just because he is a lot like I was when I was younger." I said, thinking back to when I was the one being loud and obnoxious. I was still loud, but the obnoxious side had received quite a few beatings.

"Well you turned out okay." Soul said, bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah, I am now." I sighed.

"It's a shame you and your brother didn't come to the DWMA in the first place. You would have easily turned him into a Death Scythe. Without a doubt." He looked at me, those eyes piercing my soul again.

"Suppose I could've. My mum though, she had trouble with us attending regular schools, I think she would have had a heart attack if we had to move all the way out here."

"But surely she'd know where you were. Does she even know you're still alive?" He asked, I froze. No one, not even Stein, had ever questioned about my parents. I looked at him, he met my stare, his eyes screaming with determination. I sighed, there was no escaping it.

"The last time I saw my parents was the day Daniel died. After I'd absorbed his soul, I ran away from Stein and Spirit. I didn't know what to do, so I hid in the big tree which hung over our house. Stein must have assumed I'd gone home, so he went there. When he saw I wasn't there, he told them what had happened," I stopped, bowing my head. I saw Soul move his hand, only to put it back on the desk.

"Then what happened? Surely she was worried about you." He prompted.

"She screamed. Like someone had just ripped her heart out. My dad couldn't even calm her down, and then, she tried to kill Stein and Spirit. Now she was a small woman, but when she got her scythe's out. She was deadly. When they'd backed up, she collapsed. The last thing I heard her say was, 'I hope your happy Amy, you killed the one person who would ever love you.' … And then I ran. I haven't seen them since." I held my breath. I tried hard to stop the stinging in my eyes.

"You can't really believe she meant what she said, can you?" Soul had moved in front of me, bending down so he could see my face.

"Why not? She's right, if I'd have listened to my gut instead of my ego, Daniel would still be here." I whispered, I couldn't trust my voice.

"You didn't kill him. Even if you had escaped, there could have been an even stronger target, and if he is as good of a person you and Stein say he is, he would have defended you, even if it meant him dying. That's why weapons work with meister's, to get stronger to protect them. Ask Maka, we were in Italy two years ago, and we fought against someone who hurt me physically while I was still in my weapon form. Maka refused to block, even when he was about to kill her, so I transformed back and took the blow," He stopped, standing and lifting up his shirt, showing the diagonal scar that went from his left shoulder down to his hip, "See what I mean now? Even though I knew I was most likely going to die, I was prepared to do it to protect her. I'm pretty sure if Daniel were here now, he'd back me up." I stared at the scar, understanding now why Maka was most affected by what I said. She'd experienced almost losing her partner, the feeling of having everything you knew torn to pieces in front of your eyes. I didn't even realise I was crying until Soul brushed his thumb underneath my eye. I blink a few times, rubbing my face with both hands. I snuck a glance at the door. _Good, Kid and Black Star have gone._

"Sorry, I'm not usually a crier." I muttered, frowning at my hands.

"Don't worry, I've lived with Maka for years and she cries when she fails a pop quiz." I laughed, hating the way it sounded so broken. I rubbed my eyes again, just to make sure, then looked back at Soul. He smiled slightly and opened his arms. I stopped, not seeing Soul in front of me. But Daniel. _They are so alike!_ My mind screamed. I sobbed uncontrollably, and ran into Souls embrace.

* * *

Kid was sitting in the hallway with Black Star. For some unknown reason, he'd gone along with Black Stars crazy plan to try and embarrass Soul in front of Amy. When that hadn't worked, they had sat on the floor, and decided to wait until Soul was finished. Then embarrass him.

"I think we should say something loud enough for Amy to hear!" Black Star said, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"Like what? Are you sure Soul even likes her? I mean, he could be sullen because … he's Soul. He's always been the quiet, moody kind of character." He said, knowing it was just going in one ear and out of the other.

"He likes her, this is a different kind of … what word did you use?" He asked, his head tilting to one side. Kid smiled, Black Star always reminded him of a puppy.

"Sullen?" He asked, chuckling to himself when his face lit up.

"Yeah! This is a different kind of sullen him."

"Okay, you've known him longer than me, so I'll take your word for it. I just don't think we should do it _now_-"

"Shhhh!" Black Star hushed, moving around Kid to press his ear to the door.

"What's going on?" He asked, crawling up to the door himself and listening. The sound was unmistakable, she was crying. Black Star sat back.

"What the hell is he doing in there?!" He shook his head, moving onto his feet and crouching underneath the window.

"Wait, Black Star, do you really think we should spy on her crying? I mean, she's like you. Her pride is like her life force."

"I don't care, if Soul's upset her, we gotta stop him. She'll kill him." He muttered, looking at Kid and nodding. Kid rolled his eyes, _please don't let her catch us!_ He crouched next to Black Star, and they both moved up together.

"Oh good lord …" Kid murmured. What they saw was completely the opposite of what Black Star had expected. Amy was most certainly crying. But Soul was embracing her. Kid grabbed Black Star's shoulder and dragged him down to the ground, "We have to go now! This is a private moment."

"Yeah …." Black Star smiled, "Told you he fancied her." Kid rolled his eyes once again.

"Let's just go. We'll talk to him later."

"Or you could talk to me now," Kid and Black Star froze, both slowly turning around to see Soul and Amy standing at the door.

"Oh shit …" Black Star muttered.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Soul asked, Kid noticed he had kept an arm around Amy's waist.

"Waiting for you dumbass!" Black Star said louder than expected as he stood up, "If I'd have known you were gonna take so long, I'd have been long gone! Tsubaki is making me food!" Kid slowly stood up next to him, regretting even being a part of this.

"And you Kid?" Soul's eyes landed on him.

"Well, you could say I was here waiting for you, or you could say I was trying to keep Black Star out of trouble. Which story sounds more realistic to you?" He asked, trying not to laugh at Black Star's face. Soul look at Amy, then back at us. The pair broke into fits of laughter, making both Kid and Black Star jump.

"What the hell!? Now you're laughing?" Black Star shouted.

"You should see your faces! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Amy said between fits of giggles.

"Not funny! We thought you were serious!" Kid moaned, his heart beating faster than when he runs.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you back for seeing _that_." She jerked her thumb back into the classroom.

"We didn't see anything!" Black Star said, as if he could fool them.

"Yeah, right. Assassins have great sense of hearing, you couldn't hear me then?" She asked, smiling.

"Fine. So I heard you crying. No big deal. All girls cry." He waved his hand around, looking everywhere other than at Amy.

"I don't … usually. So don't … don't say nothing. Alright?" Her smiled had faded, showing how vulnerable she actually was.

"We won't, right Black Star." Kid looked at his friend, elbowing him in the side to get his attention, "Right."

"What? Oh yeah, I won't say nothing. Just don't expect me to hug you or anything, that's not the way I roll." He held out his fist, which made Amy laugh as she bumped her fist to his.

"Thanks." She smiled again, and even though Black Star complained, she hugged the both of them. "Well, you guys better go back. I'm sure the girls are worried about you."

"Nah, Tsubaki only worries if I go somewhere without telling her. Which reminds me," He turned to Kid, "Do you know how to make cakes?"

"I'm a Shinigami, not a baker. Why do you want to make a cake for?"

"Amy said girls like cakes, I need to make it up to Tsubaki for running off earlier today!"

"Girls like cakes?" Soul asked Amy.

"Well, I certainly like cakes. It's a wonder how I'm not huge, I eat cakes by the tonne."

"Ahhh, all this talk of cake is making me hungry! Do you know how to make one or not Kid?" Black Star moaned.

"I'm sure Liz knows, I'll ask her and text you." Kid replied, shaking his head as he laughed.

"Thanks dude!" He shouted as he ran down the corridor. Kid rolled his eyes, retrieving his phone from his pocket. _6 unread messages,_ the screen read. All from Liz.

"Yeah, looks like Liz is panicking. I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved and ran down the corridor after Black Star.

* * *

Amy watched Black Star and Kid run off, smiling to herself. Soul was over conscious of the fact she was holding his hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb. He squeezed her hand slightly to get her attention, when she looked at him, she blushed.

"Oh crap, sorry!" She yelped, letting go of his hand. Instantly he felt cold.

"No I didn't mean about that! I was just going to ask … Do you wanna come back for dinner at ours? Maka always cooks more than she needs to, it is her night to cook so it'll taste good too!"

"Well … I guess one good meal wouldn't harm," She grinned at him, "Sure. Let me go get changed back into my clothes, and we can set off!"

"Great, I'll wait out here." He smiled at her as she bounced back into the classroom. He shut the door behind her and leant against the wall. He pulled out his phone, flicking to the message Maka sent him.

_Are you on your way yet? Ragnarok is moaning, _it read and Soul smiled. Even though he didn't mind Crona now living with them, he liked to annoy Ragnarok as much as he could.

_Just sorting out another dinner guest for you,_ he typed back. Waiting only a second for a reply to come through.

_Amy's coming for dinner?_

_Yes, but don't go pressurising her into staying, it's her first night, she'll want something familiar._

_But she's staying in her _car_! That cannot be comfortable._

_Maka._

… _Fine. When are you coming back?_

_Amy's just sorting stuff out for tomorrow's class. We'll be home in 20._

_Dinners in 10._

_We'll be home in 5. _He typed back, placing the phone in his pocket once it sent. Amy came out of the class room, locking the door behind her. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yup, do you want me to drive down to yours? It'll be quicker." She offered, pulling a set of different keys out of her bag.

"That'd be good, foods ready soon." He said.

"What?! You're telling me this now? Let's go!" She grabbed Soul's hand and ran down the corridor, dragging him along with her.

* * *

The drive down to Soul's apartment was both scary and hilarious. He'd decided to navigate my small car down all the one way streets, causing havoc down every street. When we'd finally came to his block, we were both crying with laughter.

"I can't believe you nearly made me crash my car! I've had him for 4 years and I've never even come close to crashing!" I laughed, following Soul up the stairs.

"I did not. All I did was give you very loud and sudden instructions. It's not my fault you screamed and nearly crashed into a wall." He said simply, smiling back over his shoulder.

"Whatever, I just hope Maka hasn't been timing us. Didn't you say we'd be back in 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, but she won't mind, Crona and Ragnarok will be keeping her entertained." He said, fishing out his keys from his back pocket, flicking through to the right one.

"Wait, whose Crona and- "

"About time! Seriously Soul, you said 5 minutes! Ragnarok tried to eat the plates!" Maka shouted as the door opened. I stood frozen in the door way. Soul wandered in, pulling open the fridge and pulling out two drinks. Maka was at the table, still pulling faces at Soul. The pink haired boy was shaking slightly, scooting his chair closer to Maka.

"Oh give it a rest Maka, I gave Amy a quick tour. Nothing wrong with that!" Soul protested, ducking a blow from a flying book. He looked back at me, his smile fading straight the way as he walked up to me. "It's okay, trust me. He's a friend," he smiled sweetly, wrapping his fingers around my wrist, pulling me inside the threshold. I relaxed slightly, a small smile breaking through the shock. He dragged me towards the table, where Maka was arguing with the black slug like thing that was protruding out the pink haired kids back.

"Calm down Ragnarok! The food is ready, we're just being patient!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, just get the new chick to park her arse so I can start eating. Wasting away here!" Ragnarok countered, shrinking in size and going back into the boy's body.

"Sorry Amy, he's really inpatient," Maka stood, putting a shoulder on her neighbour's shoulder. "This is Crona, he lives with us, he's also starting your class soon!" She grinned, shaking Crona's shoulder. Soul pulled me in front of him and pushed me forward, I sighed inwardly.

"Hi Crona, I'm Amy," I said, bending down slightly. I watched his soul jumping around with nerves.

"Yeah … hi." He mumbled. I took my seat, still watching his soul.

"So, Amy, have you got anywhere to stay yet?" Maka asked, passing me a plate of food. My mouth watered from the smell, I haven't had proper food in years. I saw Soul eye Maka, I smiled.

"Not yet, Maka. I'm going to speak with Lord Death tomorrow," I said, watching Soul chuckle to himself. I grinned, forking some food into my mouth, "Oh my God, this is delicious! You cooked this Maka?" I asked around more mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah, Mama taught me when I was younger," She smiled. I'd cleaned my plate before everyone else, so I looked around the apartment, spotting something dark dashing into one of the rooms.

"Do you guys have a cat?" I asked, using my soul perception to seek it out, "With a ridiculous amount of magical power?" I looked at Maka, who was gawking at me.

"How could you tell that? I couldn't tell she was a cat until after I'd gotten her soul."

"Yeah, and that put us a whole year behind." Soul grumbled, filling his mouth with food as Maka glared at him.

"So you do have a cat? Can I see her?"

"Why are you asking Maka? I can talk too you know!" A tall girl came walking out of the room, her purple hair coming down to her waist. I looked away. She wore less clothes than I did when I was a kid. She came up behind Soul, wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing her cheek against his head, "And how was my favourite scythey boy's day at school?" She purred, clearly enjoying the fact she was making Soul blush. I gritted my teeth, looking for something else to distract me.

Soul could feel the heat building up in his face. Damn cat. She always did this, more so when they had company. He desperately hoped his nose wasn't bleeding, that would not be cool. He unwound Blair's arms from his neck, pushing her away as he got up to go to the bathroom. He had to cool his face down.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I dug it out, staring at it in confusion. In the 4 years I have had it. It had only rang once or twice. Now it showed I had a message from a number I didn't recognise.

_Yo Amy! Just to prove I am the greatest assassin ever known to men and women, I swiped your phone and stole your number! Yahooo! _

"Black Star …" I muttered.

"What's that?" Maka asked, I turned my phone round to show her the message. She laughed, "Yeah, that's Black Star all right. He did that to all of us when he got himself a phone. I think the message he sent to Soul was the best."

"Who sent me a message?" Soul asked, sticking his head out of the bathroom, checking around the table for Blair.

"Black Star, the first time he texted you. What did it say again?"

"Oh something along the lines of, 'This is your God speaking, bring a full lunch to the DWMA and leave it on Professor Stein's desk for collection', it was stupid really." Soul came over and took his seat, smiling to himself, "Of course, it was pretty comical when he actually came to school dressed like God. He was disappointed when a lunch wasn't left on the desk for him."

"Really? What did Stein say?" I asked, only imaging Stein's reaction.

"He didn't say anything. He just shooed him off to his place and got on with it." He replied, pushing food around on his plate.

"Shame, every time I pulled a prank on Stein, he punished me. That was funny. Course he had to catch me first." I laughed, thinking back.

"So what did Stein teach you anyway? I mean, you seem to know a little bit more than what he does." Maka asked, she took my plate and walked over to the sink, only to drop it into the bowl and walk back over.

"He just taught me how to control my temper mostly. I was more of a test subject to him." I shrugged, it was mostly true.

"There must have been something he taught you through! He must have seen something in you to want to tutor you separately from the rest of the DWMA," She pressed, leaning forward on the table.

"Only the fact I'm susceptible to madness wavelengths, yet I'm sane enough to keep my power under control. Other than that, I'm just like other meister's. Didn't Stein show you any of his logs he kept?"

"He kept a log?" Soul asked, gathering the rest of the plates and taking them over to the sink.

"Sure, all scientists keep logs. This was a video log, I set it up for him, so it would video all our sparring's and results of tests. Daniel and I kept one too. I'm sure I have some on file …" I brought my bag onto my lap and started rummaging around, "I'm sure it was here somewhere … Aha! Here it is," I pulled out the DVD I burnt for Stein the night before Daniel died. "This is all our video logs all on one disc, Stein only decided he wanted us to log 3 years after he met us. So there's only a years' worth on there. I was going to give it to Stein, but circumstances blew that out of the question." I passed Maka the disc.

"Really? All of them?" She took the disc out and walked over to the TV, pushing it in the DVD player. We all gathered round the screen as my 12 year old face popped up on the screen.

'_You sure it's working Daniel?' I asked, tilting the camera a little more to the left._

'_I'm positive its working, look, your face is on the screen.' he replied, pushing his chair back so I could see the screen. I grinned, sitting down on the desk chair._

'_Great, let's get this started then. Date: 8__th__ March 2004, Time: 9.15pm … Erm, Dan, what did Stein say we had to do again?'_

'_I'll show you. This is Daniel and Amy Blackwell reporting on test number 6. Advanced Soul Resonance. Now all you have to do is report on the results.' He sat back again, pushing his black hair out of his face, revealing his bright blue eyes. I rolled mine._

'_Very helpful, thanks. Okay, results, so far both meister and weapon have had no symptoms of ill effects from doing ASR. So far, so good.' I looked at Daniel, who had a small smile playing on his lips, 'Is that it? He said he took an hour to record his log.'_

'_Yes, that's it. We don't have to take that long. Jeez, I'd have to say so many long words and I don't think your cute little brain will be able to keep up.' He chuckled, rubbing my hair and kissing my temple. _

'_Ugh, whatever, log complete.'_

"You did Advanced Soul Resonance at 12?!" Maka asked, pausing the DVD to gawk at me.

"I'm a little stronger than any ordinary meister, so yeah, I could do things a little earlier than others. I still can't believe I didn't hit Daniel for calling me dumb!" I shook my head, "You can borrow that DVD if you like, and it may help you learn … something. I forget if we actually demonstrate any techniques on there, who knows. I think most of it is just me fooling around and Daniel making me look like a fool."

"Thanks, but don't you want to show it to the class as well?"

"You see it first, if your learn something, then I'll show it to the class." I stood up, "Thanks for the dinner, it was great! But I best get back; Stein gave me yet more paperwork to fill out. Lord Death wants it all completed by the morning," I walked over to the table, pulling my bag away from Blair who was now in cat form. She hissed and ran away, causing Crona to jump out of his seat. "It was nice to meet you Crona, I'd be happy to have someone of your talent in the class. I could learn a trick or two," I smiled, keeping my soul perception on while Ragnarock made an appearance.

"Yeah, who says we'd wanna be in your class?!" He grunted, leaning forward on Crona's head. I smiled, his soul was even more messed up than mine. I looked at Crona, trying to keep a slight eye contact.

"So, you have a demon sword running through your veins, and you're the son of a witch. Amazing, absolutely amazing. I bet your resonance rate is huge!"

"Um … yes, I guess so," He mumbled, ducking his head.

"How can you tell all that from just using your soul perception? Can you do that Maka?" Soul asked, shooing Blair away as he sat back down at the table.

"I can't get a full list of details like that. Not by far, that's an amazing skill." She said, squeezing Crona's shoulder.

"Really? Who else can do soul perception in your class?" I asked, kicking myself for not asking earlier.

"Kid, myself and Ox. We're the strongest ones in our class anyway. I'm not too sure about Black Star, Kilick and Kim. Black Star doesn't pay attention; he just storms in and finds out information later."

"He seems like the kind of person to do that. All talk with a backbone to prove it. Okay, well I now know what I'm going to teach you guys first." I said, making my way to the door, "Thanks again for the dinner Maka, it was great, see you guys tomorrow!" I waved and walked out, shutting the door silently behind me before running down the corridor to my car. When I'd got myself comfortable in the driver's seat, I pulled out my phone, flicking back to the message Black Star had sent me.

_Fancy learning something cool? _I typed quickly, hitting send. Within seconds he had replied.

_Dude, do you even need to ask? Hell to the yes, where do you wanna go?_

_Your place? If Tsubaki doesn't mind, of course. _

_Yeah! We're just a few streets from Soul and Maka._

_How do you know I'm with those guys?_

_I'm an assassin ;) I know everything. _I rolled my eyes, smiling at the winking emotion he'd attached to the message.

_Alright Mr Assassin, let's see what you can do. I'll be there in 5._ I threw the phone onto the passenger seat as my car roared to life and flew down the street.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! You have made it this far I see!**

**A little … well big actually … Apology! I am soooooo sorry! I have been … distracted with so much stuff over the past few weeks, what with Christmas, quitting my job and all sorts of crap like that. Anyway, I've almost completed chapter 6 and shall be starting 7 soon, so fingers crossed that I'll get myself into a kind of routine so I can upload every week **** wish me luck!**

**In the meantime PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me so happy **


	6. Not Your Ordinary Soul

**A/N – Hi again! Just a quick note! This fic is based on the anime of Soul Eater! Just thought I'd make that clear, seeing as I've been reading the manga and WOAH is it different from the anime! No matter! The point of writing fics is to make it your own right? **

**Sadly I don't own Soul Eater (I so wish I did!)**

* * *

Liz had thrown a full blown hissy fit when Kid had walked through the door. She yelled from the top of the stairs that it was unfair on the sisters that he could just go running off without a word whereas they couldn't even go out in the evening without signing an agreement.

Kid had just stayed silent through the rant. He knew she was just going through her 'women problems' again. So, really, he couldn't blame her for being so much more moody than usual. He had looked around for Patty, hoping her cheerful mood could subdue her older sisters more frazzled one. With no luck, Kid just sat at the bottom of the stairs, thinking of all things symmetrical while Liz ranted.

When she'd finished, Kid looked up, feeling an awful lot like a scolded child. Liz still looked like she would kill him on the spot. So he just stood, smiled at her, and slid away before she could do anymore.

"Kid! Wait!" She called, making Kid freeze. _Please,_ he begged, _no more yelling._ He turned around slowly, bracing himself. Her features had softened, making her blue eyes sparkle. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to snap like that." She mumbled, her bottom lip sticking out slightly into a pout. Kid rolled his eyes.

"It's fine Liz. You're right, I should have told you I was going to be a little late," He said, hating having to admit defeat on the subject. But anymore hormonal outbursts and he was going to have an outburst himself. It was at this particular moment that Patty walked in, swinging her arms by her sides and whistling to herself. When she caught sight of Kid and Liz, her cheerful tune died, and she spun on her heels out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Liz asked, her face becoming tense again.

"How about you go find out, and I'll see what I can cook for tonight?" Kid asked, hoping she wouldn't sense his eagerness to get rid of her.

"Hmm, yeah okay," She said, stalking off in the direction of her younger sister.

Sighing deeply, Kid walked towards the kitchen, admiring his symmetrical artwork as he passed. Although he loved his weapon partners, he often wondered if the twin pistols would be easier to manage as boys. Soul, Black Star, Kilick and himself were always comparing partners. Trying to work out who out of the girls were the hardest to manage. Black Star always lost, seeing as Tsubaki, no matter how hormonal, does whatever he asks without even blinking.

"At least Liz and Patty aren't book worms," Soul had said, "I get Maka Chopped when I breathe too loudly."

"I'm sure Maka isn't that bad," Kilik had laughed, but they all knew how quickly Maka could turn. Nice one minute, book connecting to their heads the next.

Kid had to laugh to himself, no matter how bad the girls get, he knew none of them would swap them for anybody.

"Kid! Your phone is ringing!" Patty shouted, running down the corridor with his phone in her hand.

"Thanks Patty," He took the phone off her, glancing at the caller ID as he hit the answer button, "Hello?"

"YO! Kid! Dude, you have to get your ass round mine! Amy's here and she's gonna teach me how to do that Soul Bomb thing!"

"Seriously? Surely it'd be dangerous?"

"Pfftt! Grow a backbone, Kid. She's got us covered, now are you going to get here or what?" He shouted down the phone. He could hear Amy on the other end trying to calm him down. There was a lot of noise from Black Stars end as Amy came onto the phone.

"Ignore the idiot, Kid. I'm going to advance your soul perception tomorrow in class, and seeing as Black Star can't do it at all, I thought I'd show him the basic's so he doesn't look like a complete goofball." She said calmly, ignoring Black Stars protests.

"So, he was lying about the Soul Bomb?" Kid asked, only slightly disappointed.

"Well, I told him that so he'd learn this first. He's like a child, promise him the good stuff and he'll do the boring stuff first. Stien and Spirit used to trick me into doing that," She chuckled softly, "Anyway, eat well and lots of rest. I'm gonna be wearing your wavelength out tomorrow. Bye!" She hung up.

Kid was left staring at his phone in amusement. He couldn't help but realise that even though it would amuse the whole class that Black Star is lacking the ability to achieve soul perception, Amy still goes round and teaches him enough so he could keep up.

"Heh, looks like you've made another good choice Father," He whispered, pocketing his phone and making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Maka stayed up all night. She watched as many of the video logs she could, ignoring her overtired eyes.

She finally gave in when her phone flashed that she had school in 4 hours. Turning the DVD player off, she stood up, stretching her muscles. Blair jumped down of the couch and padded off to Maka's room, making sure to save her space on Maka's pillow. Maka smiled as she walked into the kitchen area, cleaning up the remnants of Soul coming out for his midnight snack. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she washed the dishes and threw out the milk carton, making a mental note to stop by the shops after school had finished.

"You could've left that till morning …" Soul's voice drifted out from the direction of his room. Maka turned to see her weapon partner leant against his door frame with an amused look on his face, he shook his head. "Seriously Maka, I didn't think your OCD would deprive you from sleep."

"It's not an OCD Soul," She mumbled, drying her hands on a cloth, "I just don't want to live in a mess, that's all." Soul laughed, waving as he backed into his room, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

I'd circled Death City more than once in the last few hours, memorising all the small back lanes and short cuts so I wasn't caught off guard the next time I had any of the students in my car. I checked the time on my watch again, sighing deeply when the time showed 3.30am. Three more hours and school would be starting up again.

_What the hell can I do for three whole hours?!_

I'd had a problem with sleeping through the night since I was about 10 years old. Stein had took Daniel and me on a camping trip, telling us that if we survived the night, he'd start teaching us some serious moves.

Course, Stein being as mad as he is, he'd dumped us in a forest inhabited with monsters and Kishin egg's, forcing a good night's sleep way down the list of priorities. We'd stayed up all night, fighting at least once every hour. By the time morning came, and Stein came to collect us, both Daniel and myself were so on edge, we didn't sleep for the rest of the week.

I smiled at the memory, remembering all the times I'd woken up screaming if I had fallen asleep, and Daniel being there straight the way to comfort me and vice versa. That was when we had started sharing a room and bed. Finding we slept at least four hours max next to each other, rather than waking up every ten minutes on our own.

Now, I barely got two hours without having to wake up. It was more of an instinct than anything, being on your own on the streets for 6 years messed up any form of 'normal' that you had. But part of me knew, it was because my mind knew I was alone. I didn't have anyone with me if something did happen …

I'd made it back to my car again, parked down one of the alleys so that it was hidden from any prying eyes. I had called Lord Death as soon as I got back from Black Star's apartment, trying to sort out some living space, assuming I was going to be here for a while.

I sat in the back seat, arranging the pillow and duvet so I was able to sit comfortably. I pulled out my notebook and flashlight, running over the notes I'd taken during Stein's lesson. Highlighting with a yellow pen the stuff I already knew, and the stuff I didn't, underlined in red.

Most of the page was yellow by the time I had finished, feeling proud of myself for holding onto Stein's teachings from years ago.

Daniel was the brains out of the two of us, where as I was the physical one. While Daniel was reading textbook after textbook on Soul Resonance and different techniques that had been recorded by Scythe meister's, I was running laps and pushing my body past all the limits. Forcing myself to become strong, stronger than Stein himself. I wanted to beat him at his own game. Become the strongest meister there was. Being a quarter scythe means I could have easily succeeded on my own, leaving Daniel to find a more suitable partner for him. Thinking back, it probably would have been better, he could still be alive-

_No! There's no point in moping about it now, you have work to do._

I shook my head, putting my notebook back my backpack and retrieved my phone, clicking the screensaver off. I still marvelled at the fact I had contacts in the phone, let alone messages. I scrolled up to the most recent message, smiling at its content.

_Hey, I'm sorry, I did a Black Star and stole your number, how are you sleeping? – Soul x_

I looked at the time he sent it, "3.15am?! Does anyone sleep in this place?!" I asked my reflection in the window opposite, typing a quick response back.

_The same as you if you're awake at this time! Why aren't you sleeping? In fact, don't answer that. Go sleep! – Amy x _

I hit send, locking the phone and putting it back in my bag, laying down a bit more, closing my eyes to try and catch an hour or more sleep. I could feel myself drifting off, when a vibrate shook my bag. I sighed, grabbing my phone again and clicking onto the message.

_Sorry, I must have woke you … Maka woke me up that's why I'm awake, she was watching those logs you gave to her and she literally just went bed 20 minutes ago. Looks like we're all going to be tired tomorrow x_

_Nah you didn't wake me, I was already awake. I was giving myself a tour of the city, getting myself settled. You should both be asleep! I'll get a right telling off if they find out two of my students are tired because of me! X_

_It's not just me and Maka. Kid and Black Star are up too. X_

I rolled my eyes, smacking my forehead against my hand. My phone starting vibrating again but more frequently, I looked at the screen to see Soul's caller ID come up.

"You really should be asleep," I whispered after I pressed Answer.

"Why are you whispering? You haven't got anyone sleeping across the hall from you!" Soul whispered back, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, you never know, there could be murderers out there; I don't want to be noticed do I?"

"Sure … anyway, seeing as we're all awake, Black Star and Kid suggested going down to the basketball court for a quick game. Wanna make the teams even?" He asked.

"Basketball? At 3am in the morning?" I looked out at the moon, it showed no sign of giving into the sun yet.

"Sure, we do this sometimes. Normally it's in the holidays and we don't have to get up for school, but oh well," I could hear him moving around in his room, "Do you wanna come? It's fun, trying to keep Black Star to keep quiet."

"Okay, sounds better than just sitting in my car until I have to go," I said, leaning over the backseats for my trainers and jogging bottoms.

"That's the spirit! I'll tell the guys and meet you there in ten. Be warned, we're all quite competitive," he said.

"You've never played with me before!" I laughed back, hanging up. Pulling my jeans off and swapping them for my grey joggers, pulling my old trainers on afterwards. I then jumped in the front seat, fishing around for Daniel's old hoodie in the passenger foot well. When my fingertips brushed against the fabric, I pushed my arm down further, grabbing a part of it, pulling it up onto my lap.

"This isn't mine …" I mumbled, feeling the yellow fabric on the sleeves. I got out of the car and held it up, shrugging to myself as I slipped it on. Soul's distinctive smell hit me, I took it off and threw it on the front seat, retrieving my hoodie that had fallen down when I'd grabbed Soul's.

_He must have left it there earlier …_ I though as I pulled my hoodie over my head, and twisting my hair into a messy bun. I got my phone from the backseat and quickly texted Soul.

_Did you know you'd left your jacket in my car? X_

_Shit, no I didn't, I'll get it off you when we've finished the game x_

I pocketed my phone, shoving the jacket in my backpack as I locked the car and ran down the street, navigating myself down into the centre of the city where the court was.

I reached the metal fence that went around the court. I saw the three boys down by a bench, casually dribbling the ball between them. I looked over at the stairs that led down to the court. But I decided in a second that was the boring way of going down. Jumping onto the barrier, I squatted down, holding on with one hand, waving frantically with the other. When neither of them had turned round, I gave up. Using all the power in my legs to rocket myself up in the air, resisting the urge to 'whoop' as I flew. As I headed for ground again, I spun myself mid-air so I landed on my feet.

My feet touched the ground with a _thud_ causing the three boys to finally stop what they were doing and look. I looked up at them and grinned, pushing myself up, "Well, was that an entrance or what?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice above normal level.

"It was an entrance alright; I didn't even notice you with my Soul Perception." Kid said, narrowing his yellow eyes slightly. I waved my hand.

"Simple technique, like a witches Soul Protect, but it works on meister's and weapons. Now, Soul said you guys were competitive, let's see what you've got."

* * *

Black Star changed the rules again and again, certain Amy was cheating.

"I am not cheating Black Star! I don't have too," She gloated as she sat on the bench, drinking from his water bottle. He snatched the bottle off her, happy when some of the cold water went onto a bare skin.

"Now you two, lets swap the teams around. Amy and Soul, and Black Star, you can team up with me." Kid said, clapping Soul on the shoulder before pulling Black Star away.

"Dude, what's your game? Why are you putting those two together?" He hissed, grabbing the ball and throwing it forcibly at Kid.

"It's an experiment of mine." Kid replied, smiling slightly as he watched Soul pull Amy up from the bench.

"Dude, you're one weird reaper." Black Star mumbled, snatching the ball back, "Come on you two, we can have a few more games before the girls wake! Let's get moving!" He said, he raised his voice a little, still making sure to kerb his usual volume.

"We're coming, don't let your knickers get in a twist," Amy chuckled, stretching her arms above her head before readying herself for the game. Black Star grinned, as much as he dislike losing against this chick, she was sure as hell fun to mess around with. He dribbled the ball between his hands, not breaking eye contact with Amy for one second. When Kid announced he and Soul would be starting, they all got into position.

"Ready guys?" Soul asked, taking the ball off Black Star, preparing to throw it into the air.

"Ready," they said in unison, all eyes on the ball as Soul threw it up in the air.

* * *

Stein watched as the sun finally made its appearance, laughing madly as the moon become dormant. He took a deep pull of his cigarette. Relishing in the way it hit the back of his throat. Blowing out the smoke, he listened out for his four students making their way back to their houses. He could feel their souls dancing around as they chatted about their game. He watched in particular Amy and Soul's, how they'd synced together even in a mere basketball game.

"I knew this would happen …" He mumbled to himself. Stubbing out his cigarette and pocketing the butt. Marie hated it when he just dropped them all over the place. He made his way down from the roof and into his lab/lounge. Marie was awake, making tea in the kitchen area she had set up for herself.

"Morning Stein, couldn't sleep?" She chirped, turning to smile at him.

"Good morning, and no, some of the students were out. Their wavelengths disturbed me."

"Oh? Who was it?" She asked, passing Stein a cup and saucer.

"Soul Eater, Death the Kid and Black Star. Oh, and our new professor, Amelia Blackwell." He said, sipping his tea as he gauged Marie's reaction.

"Well, looks like we'll have to work them a little harder today. Show them that playing games when they are supposed to be sleeping, isn't such a good idea." She said simply, taking a drink from her tea as she busied herself around the lab.

"This is why I am glad they partnered me up with you, Marie. That was exactly what I was going to say." He smiled, chuckling to himself as she turned and gave him a wink over her shoulder.

"Well, great minds think alike. Maybe your genius is rubbing off on me after all these years," she grinned, downing the rest of her tea before trotting off to her room to get dressed. Stein stayed slouched on his desk chair, twisting it back and forth as he thought. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Amy here … if those two resonate, Amy's killer tempers will be the least of our worries._

* * *

"Right class, let's get started," Amy said, clapping her hands loud enough to cause an earthquake. Kid tried to keep his eyes open, but his brain wanted sleep. He tilted his head to the side and looked at his two friends. Soul was leant back in his seat, yawning every 5 minutes, and Black Star didn't look too awake neither. He kicked Soul, causing him to look at him.

"_What?"_ he whispered, crossing his arms on the desk and leaning down, trying to make it look less obvious.

"_What's Amy going on about?"_ Kid whispered back, he'd been too busy trying to keep himself from sleeping, he'd completely forgotten to listen.

"_Beats me, the girls look like they are taking some good notes though, so we'll find out later."_

"_Good … we really shouldn't have gone out that early …_" Kid moaned as a yawn overtook him.

"Blimay boys, are my classes already putting you to sleep? We haven't even gotten to the good bit yet." Amy said, sounding way too close for comfort. Soul and Kid sat bolt right up as they looked at their professor standing at the end of their row, making the rest of the class turn and look up at them.

"N-no not at all Amy." Kid stumbled. He wasn't used to being picked out; the other professors let him do as he wishes because of his Father.

_Looks like Amy doesn't care about social statuses …_ His mind muttered, taking a side glance at Soul, who just shrugged.

"Well then, why don't you come up front and demonstrate what I've just been talking about then?" She smiled, making her way down the steps.

"Oh crap …" he mumbled, moving past Soul and Black Star to make his way down to where Amy was now standing at the front of the class.

"Okay Kid, now tell everyone what you will be demonstrating." She said, leaning against the desk and watching him. He gulped, loosening his collar. He glanced up at Soul and Black Star who were waving their hands at him discreetly.

Black Star pointed at Soul then at his head, mouthing something, but Kid was unsure of what.

"Erm, Soul Perception?" He asked, earning a thumbs up from Black Star.

"Is that a question or a statement Kid?" Amy asked back, smiling slyly.

"A statement." He said, a bit more confident.

"Oh good, well then, let's get started. I want you to focus on my soul, and watch it. Got it?" She asked, pushing away from the desk when Kid nodded.

He closed his eyes and focused on Amy's soul, which was easy, seeing as she was the most powerful meister in the room. He tried to bring out as much detail as he could from the soul. He separated the witches soul and her brothers away from hers, leaving just a pale lavender colour on its own.

_That's funny, _he thought,_ I thought only witches souls were of a purple colour. _

_That's right, it's not the normal colour of a meister. Look closer, Kid. You'll find out why._ Amy's voice drifted from her soul into Kid's mind. Making him loose concentration for a second. When he regained himself, he found he was no longer watching his professor's soul, but the soul of a regular human. The pastel blue shining brightly. He looked around, trying to find the witch and Daniel's soul that he had separated not long ago, but they were nowhere to be found.

"That's incredible! How did you do that?" Kid exclaimed, opening his eyes and stepping closer.

"It's a technique that takes determination and strength to perfect," she said, turning to the class, "What I just showed Kid, was my soul, but in the form of an ordinary human's soul. Any meister can do this, it should be stronger in those who obviously have more meister blood than weapon blood. It can also be used on weapons, but only if they are touching, weapon form or human form. But obviously, if you are trying to fool enemy meister's into thinking you're an ordinary human with your weapon partner in weapon form, they'll see two human souls, but only one human." She said, looking up at Black Star who had his head on the desk, eyes half closed, "For example, if Black Star was walking around in enemy territory, and had Tsubaki hiding down his trousers. They'd fish _him_ out before he'd even have time to fish _her_ out." She finished, smiling at everyone's shocked faces. Kid looked gobsmacked at Black Star who was fidgeting around in his seat turning a slight pinkish colour.

Then the class roared with laughter, while Black Star just pouted and turned an even brighter pink. Kid had to clutch him stomach while he laughed.

"That's one hell of an example," Liz giggled, elbowing a hysterical Tsubaki who was clutching Maka for support.

"It's not funny! As if I'd put Tsubaki _there!_" Black Star complained, punching Soul on the shoulder as he laughed.

"Okay Kid, you're free to go sit down," Amy chuckled, moving to sit down behind the desk. Kid walked back up to his seat, holding in his laughter till he was safely sitting down.

"What the hell are you laughing at reaper?" Black Star hissed, making Soul snort out another laugh.

"If I tell you, you'd probably kill me," Kid chuckled, focusing on his clasped hands in front of him to spare him from looking at Black Star's face. Knowing full well it would just start off his laughter again.

"Well now that you've all calmed down, I was being serious. If your try to hide your weapon while trying to hide your true identity. It will ultimately get you found out. And even if you could fight without your weapon long enough to give yourself an opportunity to get them out, it's still dangerous and frankly stupid." She said, standing up again and walking round to the front of the desk.

"Have you ever done that?" Patty asked, her question serious while her expression was full of teasing.

"No, I'm a scythe meister remember. I'm sure you've seen how much bigger a scythe is to its meister. It would be physically impossible to hide a scythe down your trousers. Or up your skirt in Maka's case." She said.

"Hey now! Don't get me involved!" Maka called out, but smiling still.

"Sorry Maka, I was more aiming to embarrass Soul with that one." She smiled, Kid look at Soul who had his face hidden in his hands. He knew Amy's taunting had gotten to him, his neck was slightly pink where his black jacket didn't cover it. "Now it's all good you knowing a technique to hid _your_ identity. But what if the enemy has found a way to hide theirs? Or a witch having her soul protect on? For this, you will need to resonate with your partner to achieve it. Again, you're walking down Enemy Lane with you hiding your identity with your partner down your pants. You're gonna be found out before you even know the enemy's on you. Resonating with your partners while they are in their human form is more difficult than finding a witch, but it's doable. Its more on the meister's than usual, but it just takes practice." She finished, looking around at her small class. She sighed, "Oh jeez, I've confused you already."

"Couldn't you show us how it works? The resonating without our weapons transforming. That's the bit I don't really get," Maka piped up.

"Well, yes I could, I'll need to borrow one you guys …" She looked at all the weapons, her eyes landing on Liz and Patty, "Girls?"

"Yesssss!" Patty jumped up and ran down, followed by a less excited Liz.

"Oh god …" Kid whispered, even though they were two amazing weapons, he wasn't sure if they would show off their skills or show themselves up. He could never tell with those two.

"Okay, now one on either side of me, don't look so worried Liz," Amy smiled at her, grasping her hand and Patty's, "Now all you two have to do is concentrate like you do if your resonating with Kid, okay? I'll be doing most of the work this time. Now Maka, you especially. Watch each of our souls, you see straight the way that we'll be resonating, as we'll 'become one' as Stein used to tell me. Ready girls?"

"Ready," they said together, closing their eyes as they concentrated. Kid brought all their souls into view. Watching Liz and Patty's throb with their power. Amy's soul didn't seem to be doing anything at first, be soon after, he saw that hers branched out to the twin pistols, allowing them to be connected by a thin line. Soul nudged Kid, making him look away from the front.

"Can you tell me what the heck is happening?" He asked quietly, looking at Maka briefly.

"Sure, basically, Amy's sent out a line to Liz and Patty, allowing them to be connected, but not resonating, she's allowing them to come in their own time, making it more comfortable," Kid looked back at the three, "Now they're coming together, resonating slowly." Kid marvelled at how easy it looked to achieve resonance without having your partners in weapon form.

Liz and Patty slowly let go of Amy's hands, keeping their eyes tightly shut as they took a small sidestep away.

"Okay, Maka, what can you see?" Amy asked, not opening her eyes.

"Its … Your resonating, not hugely, but there's still a small bond between weapon and meister."

"Exactly. Even though the girls aren't in their weapon form," She held up her empty hands, "Nor are they touching me, as long as you have enough concentration and a strong enough bond between you and your partner, this is done without even breaking a sweat." She opened her eyes, the resonance breaking instantly. Kid look at his partners, they both grinned madly at one another, clearly pleased it hadn't been a failure. "Thank you girls, you can go back to your seats now," Amy said, smiling at them both as they made their way back. Patty was full of giggles, whispering frankly to Tsubaki and Maka what it felt like. Liz looked up at Kid, still smiling proudly. He smiled back, mouthing _well done_ and giving her a thumbs up. When she grinned even more, he knew he's be in her good books for tonight at least.

"Okay guys, bells gonna go in a minute. Now this isn't homework, before you all start moaning, this is just a little extra practice when, I dunno, when you're shopping or just walking home. Try resonating with your partner, at first, it will be hard. But, seeing as every single professor I've spoken to, think that you guys are the shining stars of this place, I don't doubt that by this time next week, you'll have achieved resonating for at least a few minutes." She finished, looking towards the door as the bell rang and students started running past the door, "Alright, class dismissed guys,"

Kid got up, meaning to leave the class straight the way with his friends, when he suddenly remembered something, "I just need to go back in the classroom, I think I've forgotten my phone … I'll catch up with you!" He said, spinning back into the class and shutting the door.

* * *

"We need to talk." Kid said as he closed the door, striding right up to the front of the desk.

"Oh yes? What about?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my paperwork.

"You know what about. Why is it that colour?" He demanded, leaning forward on the desk. I lifted my eyes up, meeting his glaring yellow ones.

"I thought I said to find out for yourself. I'm not actually allowed to mention it. I'm under strict rules from Stein and your father, the contract says nothing about you guys finding out." I said, putting my work down and leaning back in my chair, clasping my hands on my lap.

"I can easily find out the information from my father." He said, his eyes flashing.

"Ah, but how boring. Wouldn't it be more interesting to find it out for yourself? Get your head stuck in the research. I've heard how good you are at your research, if you had the right resources, there's no doubt you'll find out what you need to know," I replied, bracing my elbows against the table. Kid sighed, dropping his head down.

"If it's that bad, surely it's in the students' best interest to know?" He asked, lifting his head up slightly to look back at me.

"Depends on what you mean by 'bad'," I got up, grabbing Kid's notebook and a pen off the desk, "I'll give you a helping start. Remember I have a different mother to my brother. That is a major factor in the scenario," I mumbled, scribbling down the names _Edward Blackwell & Serah Midnight_, "My mother was a drop out at this academy, and my dad left when he met my adoptive mother," I shoved his notebook back in his hands, crossing my arms, "That should give you a good starting point."

He stared down at the names, "It really is that bad then?"

"Like I said, depends on what you mean by 'bad', some people would kill me if they knew. But, you seem to be trustworthy enough to not spread it around."

"Why can't you just tell me? Surely its best coming from you than it is me finding out?" Kid moaned slightly, his once annoyed expression turning into one of worry.

"It's not something I want to go about telling. It was hard enough being scrutinised by Stein when I was a kid and just yesterday when I had to tell Lord Death. Just, if you had to trust me on anything, trust me on this. Its best to find out on your own, then I don't have to see your reaction," I smiled, packing up my stuff and walking off to the door, "I'll see you later," I said, shouldering my bag as I headed off to the teachers lounge.


	7. Death Scythe Meeting

**Hellllllloooooooo readers! Are you still there? Yes? Good! Then let me just apologise ... again ... Man I'm bad at keeping up with things.  
I'm superly sorry this took so long to upload. I've finally got internet connection in the new house *happy dance* so I can finally update the story. I haven't proof read it in a while, so if there are any mistakes, I'll fix them soon enough. Hopefully ...  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

_2 months later …_

"Black Star, this was a terrible idea!" Maka moaned as she blocked yet another wavelength attack. Black Star, Kid and herself were practicing techniques against Kilik, Ox and Kim. They had gone down into forest bit where all academy students go to practice. It's out of the way and no one bothers you. If you come down here, you mean business.

"What are you talking about? It was an amazing idea!" Black Star shouted back as he caught Kim and dragged her back down to the ground.

"Just go along with it Maka … no harm can come from it." Soul's voice drifted up from his weapon form. Maka frowned slightly, bracing herself as Kilik ran towards her. Just before he got to her, she jumped up, going into a front flip as she hooked Kilik up with Soul's blade, flipping him with her. He landed with a thud just after she had, not taking any chances she threw her wavelength at him, making him stay on the ground.

The only good that came out of this, was that Black Star had made it into a game. If you got hit by a wavelength attack. You were out. So far, only Kid and Kilik were out. Kid decided that after 8 minutes of the game, he found it boring, so asked Kim to get him out. She happily obliged as she threw an attack as big as a bowling ball at him. Making him bounce out of the boundary lines. Maka looked at them quickly, relaxing under the shade of a tree. She almost felt jealous. She wished she could be in his place, with her most recent book in her hands. But, Maka wasn't one to give up an opportunity to get Black Star to stop making fun of her, so she went head on into battle with Ox, dodging and firing wavelength attacks.

"You know I'm going to win this Maka … I'm going to show that even with Soul being a Death Scythe, you are no match for the Lightening King!" Ox taunted as he swiped again at her with Harvar. She gritted her teeth, trying, again, to catch Ox with Soul.

"Oh shut it! You're so annoying!" She spat out, throwing her wavelength again.

"Maka … your letting him get to you." Soul said, his face briefly flashing up on the blade.

"Shut up Soul, I know what I'm doing." She said, running after a retreating Ox.

"Suit yourself …" Soul replied. His face disappearing from the blade. Maka cursed herself as Black Star got to Ox before she did. She looked around for Kim, only to find she had been knocked out.

"Dammit!" She fumed, sprinting after Ox and Black Star. She readied an attack, planning on knocking out Ox without Black Star knowing. As she got closer, she found Ox was doing the same, the hand he wasn't holding Harvar with, was glowing with his wavelength. She acted quickly, building her wavelength up as big as she could, and then propelling it towards the fight. Ox was just about to hit Black Star, when Maka's attack his him square in the head. Causing him to fall into Black Star. Maka whooped, jogging over to the boys.

"Maka you idiot!" Black Star shouted, kicking Ox off of him.

"Why? What have I done now?" She asked, smiling even though Black Star looked pissed.

"He hit me when you knocked him, he hit me! I got knocked out!" He raged, coming right in Maka's face.

"Which means Maka won fair and square. There is no need to get angry Black Star, you made up the rules after all." A female voice came from in one of the tree's. Both looked up as their professor jumped down from her hiding place.

"Come on Amy! You obviously saw it! She was planning on taking my kill!" Black Star moaned, crossing his arms over his chest. Tsubaki giggled softly and transformed back into her human form, patting Black Star's shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry Black Star, I'm sure we'll win next time." She said cheerfully, trying to make her meister smile. Soul transformed back into his human form positioning himself next to Maka. She looked at him and smiled, but he just carried on looking ahead. Not even acknowledging her.

_Great. He's in a mood again._ She thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes. She'd had enough of his stupid mood swings.

"What brings you down this way anyway Amy, it's a weekend." Kid asked as he came up on the other side of Maka.

"Oh right, yeah, I came to tell Soul about the meeting Lord Death is holding. Death Scythes and professors only, something about missions or something. Sadly you have to come, Stein sent me down here to tell you. Its starts at 4," She said, looking just about as happy about it as Soul did.

"Great, okay I'll be there," he sighed, Amy glanced at him before she looked back at Kid.

"Oh and Kid, your dad wants to see you before the meeting. Right I'm going to go now, I have a few things to do," she waved before running off in the direction of the academy.

"I wonder what my father is planning …" Kid murmured, "I best go find out."

"Yo, Kid, tell us about it later!" Black Star said, stopping pouting to talk to him.

"Sure, if I can. You girls go back to the manor, I won't be long," he said, walking off.

Liz shrugged as she dragged Patty back to the manor, waving to everyone else as they went.

"I'm going to go shower before the meeting, see you guys," Soul mumbled, bumping his fist with Black Star as he walked off. When she was sure he couldn't hear her, Maka faced Black Star.

"What the hell is eating at Soul? He's been in and out of these stupid moods all month. What gives?"

"What makes you think that I know?" He asked, becoming serious.

"You're his best friend, you're supposed to know!" She shot back, she wasn't going to let herself be brushed off this time, she wanted answers.

"You live with him, figure it out." Black Star spat back, turning and storming off in the direction of his apartment. Maka stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Maka … why don't you talk to Soul? He is your weapon partner; surely you two have some understanding of each other?" Tsubaki asked, glancing every minute after Black Star.

"Yeah, I'll try that again," She looked up at her friend, "Go after Black Star, Tsubaki, I know you're worried." Tsubaki smiled and ran after her meister.

* * *

Soul got back to the apartment in record time. He almost ran back, anxious that someone was following him. There wasn't, of course, but he couldn't help but think that there was.

"Hiii Soul!" Blair chirped from the living room, "Whatcha doing back so early? I thought you, Maka and the rest of the gang were training!" She came out, wearing her usual lacking of clothing.

"We were, then I got told that all the Death Scythes and professors have a meeting at 4, so I came back to have a shower." He said, throwing his jacket on the back of a chair.

"Ooo! Well, why doesn't Blair help you, hmm?" She purred, coming over and grabbing Soul's arm. "I can be very useful for you,"

"Or you could just leave me alone." He shook her off, stalking off to his bedroom. He grabbed some clean clothes, sneaked into the bathroom and locked the door. Soul stood there at the door for a bit, listening for any sign of Blair trying to get her way in.

"Blair, where's Soul?" That was Maka.

"Why should Blair care? Soul is being an arse. He said something about a meeting and a shower then ran away from me. Have you upset him again, Maka?"

"So because he's not his usual self, you're assuming I'm the one to blame?" Soul could hear the pout in Maka's voice, he rolled his eyes. Turning the shower on, he pulled off his shirt, catching a sight of his scar in the mirror. He turned away from the mirror, pulled off his jeans and got in the shower, letting the warm water run over him. He'd been feeling uneasy for a while now, something was nagging at him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was or why whatever it was, was bothering him. When he thought too much into it, his scar ached. Which was never a good sign. So he brushed it off, blamed it on the extra work Maka had been making him do. He'd told Black Star of his uneasiness, trying to get the assassin to understand that his mood swings weren't because of someone in general.

"I'm just annoyed at myself, for letting it get to me, that's all man. It's just me." He had said to Black Star one weekend when they were just playing games at their apartment. Tsubaki had been invited out by Liz and Patty so Black Star invited Soul round to play some video games.

"It's sounds weird to me, dude. No one can be arsey for no reason. You sound like a woman."

Soul laughed, shaking his head and reached for the shampoo. _Maybe I'm hanging around too many girls._

* * *

"Amy, I mean it; you can't be speaking over or at Lord Death. It's obviously a serious meeting if he's calling us here on a Saturday. So please be good." Spirit said as I sat there examining my nails.

"I heard you the first time Spirit. I won't be my usual naughty self. I promise." He sat down next to me, clearly exasperated with me. I turned and looked at him, "Spirit, look at me, I'm still here after two months. If Lord Death didn't like the way I was acting, and I've been acting pretty crazy, he would've kicked me out. God knows, after two months, you and Stein wanted to string me up by my toenails. I think I've matured enough since then to know when to behave." I said, patting his knee. He smiled at me.

"You've defiantly grown up a lot since then. But I still think that you should rin—"

"No. I'm sorry but no. I told you what they said to me, you also heard it. I'm not speaking to her. Ever." I stood up, moving away from Spirit as I felt my phone vibrate, "Hello?"

"It's me, you at the academy yet?" Soul asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm already here. I had to be lectured by Spirit and Stein beforehand, you on your way?"

"I'll be there in a minute, just getting the bike out, meet me outside?" He asked, a door banging sounded behind him.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in a minute," I said just before he hung up. I looked back at Spirit, who came up to me again, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I just don't want you to live without your parents. I imagine its hell for them as well," he said.

"I don't need them though, I have you and Stein, that's all the parental figure I need," I said, watching as his green eyes sparkled. _Yes, got out of that one._

"W-w-well. I'll go back into the Death room, I'll see you in a few minutes." He said, running off. I rolled my eyes, as much as I loved having him as a tutor, he was a sucker for affection. Affection was not one of my strongest points. I spun away from the Death room entrance and headed outside.

I had just reached out the front entrance when Soul pulled up on his bike. Killing the engine he kicked the stand in place and got off, pocketing his keys.

"Woah, I know you said you had a motorbike, but this is awesome," I stood next to bike, admiring every detail.

"Thanks, I'll let you have a ride one day." He said, still looking as sullen like he did down in the forest.

"That'd be cool," I turned and faced him, "What's up?"

"What makes you think something is up?" He smiled, trying to hide it.

"Because I am such a good mind reader, that I already know, but I just need you to confirm it." I said simply, trying to keep a straight face as he tried not to look shocked.

"Oh yeah?" He moved forward, trapping me in between the bike and him, bracing his hands on the bike, his face centimetres from mine, "And what am I thinking right now?" I swallowed hard, trying to keep myself from blushing.

"You're thinking 'damn, this chick has figured it out so I'm gonna distract her by seducing her'. Am I wrong?" I smiled at him, making him smile in return.

"Alright you got me, but I'll get you back," he said, pushing away from bike still smiling. I counted it as a success, "Come on, or we'll be late," He offered his arm. I rolled my eyes as I hooked my arm through his.

"Yeah, heaven forbid we be late," I laughed as we walked in.

* * *

Stein was seated next to Marie and Sid. He looked down the line a bit to see Amy and Soul chatting away. Although he smiled, he could tell how being around each other, Soul was already suffering with some effects of the black blood.

"Stein, what exactly did Spirit say this will be about?" Marie asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"He just said that Lord Death will be assigning people missions and possibly assigning Amy a weapon. It's the second part I'm not so sure about, Amy hasn't worked with a weapon in years, I'm quite positive it will end in an argument." He said, looking again over at Amy who was laughing at something Soul said.

"Well if Soul gets assigned to her, I don't think she'll mind all that much." Marie whispered as Lord Death came up to the front, Spirit by the side of him. All chatter subsided.

"Well hi hi! Thanks all of ya for coming. I'll keep it brief." Lord Death started, his big hands clasping in front of him, "Now, I'll be putting up the newest mission assignments on the board which is located just inside the Death room. Now don't worry, I'll be assigning you missions around your lessons, so we'll be sure none of the kiddies will be missing out. So that's that. Here's the exciting part … Amy!"

* * *

My head shot up at my name. Hoping my face wasn't going red I answered timidly, "Er, yes?"

"I have great news for ya! I'm assigning you a weapon partner! Sorry I have to do this in front of the whole faculty, but yanno, you've been here a couple of months now. So I think it's time you got yourself a weapon."

"Don't you think talking to me beforehand would have been nice? I've not had a weapon in 6 years, I don't think I'm in the right state for a weapon, I could get them killed if I weren't paying attention!" I protested, trying to remember what Spirit said about showing myself up. I could see him now, discreetly trying to tell me to shut up.

"This is exactly _why_ you need a partner Amy. You keep thinking like that and you'll never have the guts to get yourself another weapon. It's in your best interest, that's why I've held off on your living space. I wanted to wait until I found you the perfect partner. I think I've picked a pretty good one myself." He said, I gritted my teeth, I wanted to hit him. How dare he make decisions for me.

I felt Soul's hand on my shoulder, I looked round at him. _Calm down_ was all he said and I instantly relaxed. My anger just vanished. I blinked at him, then looked back at Lord Death. He was waiting on my response. I took a deep breath, "Okay, who have you chosen?" I asked calmly, thankful Soul gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Soul Eater." Was all he said. Soul's hand fell from my shoulder and my world went red. The next thing I remember was Stein and Spirit jumping me and dragging me out of the Death room.

* * *

Soul watched as Stein and Spirit fought against Amy to get her out of the room. He wasn't exactly sure how it happened. He just stood there gobsmacked at how quickly she turned. He knew she was mad, mad that Lord Death was expecting her to let in another weapon after what happened to her brother. He understood that much.

What he didn't understand, was why when his hand fell off her shoulder, her cool blue eyes turned a blood red.

"Oh dear, both Stein and Spirit warned me this would happen …" Lord Death said as Amy was pushed through the door. You could still hear her screams of protest.

"What the hell happened?!" Soul shouted at him, not caring everyone was looking at him.

"She's having a tantrum. It's normal for her." He said simply, motioning for Sid to come over.

"No, that was not normal! What the frigging hell happened!?" Soul shouted again, he wasn't sure why he was shouting. He wasn't angry, nor was he scared. He just didn't understand.

"Go talk to Amy about it." Lord Death said, brushing him off. Soul cursed under his breath as he ran out of the Death room. He looked for any sign for where they had taken her too, when he saw nail marks in the wall. He ran down that way, following the trail she had left.

_Where the hell have they taken here?!_

He came to the end of the nail marks, he looked across the hall at the classroom. It's door ajar slightly.

"Why the hell did you do that Amy? Why? You were doing so well, and then you had to blow it in one stupid meeting!" Stein shouted

"How the hell was I supposed to know I was going to snap?! He's expecting me to partner up with Soul when I'm like this! I can't do that him, what if what happens to Daniel happens to Soul? How the hell am I going to cope with that?" Amy shouted back, Soul could hear she was almost in tears.

"Will you two please stop shouting? It's not going to help the fact that Amy turned, what's done is done." Spirit calmly said, Soul chose this moment to barge in.

"Who is going to tell me what the hell happened back there?" He demanded.

"Soul …" Amy whispered, "How much did you hear?"

"Not enough to explain why your eyes went red." He said, Stein turned back to Amy.

"You see! If Soul saw, who else do you think saw? How stupid can you get Amy? You had one thing to remember, one thing out of all the stuff I told you. Never, _ever_ let yourself turn." He shouted at her, making her cower. Soul gritted his teeth, he ran to stand between Amy and the professor.

"Soul, get out of the way, this isn't anything to do with you." Stein growled, Soul ignored the fact that he was facing the strongest meister right now.

"It is if she's going to be my meister. So start talking. What the hell is going on?" Amy grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him away from the approaching Stein.

"Soul, it's okay, I can handle this. Please, you'll get hurt if you stand in front of me." She tried to pull herself round him, but he stopped her.

"No, tell me what's going on. I'm not moving until I know what's going on." He said, turning his arm into a scythe.

"Okay! No! We are not doing that," Spirit grabbed Stein back, who was grinning madly at the chance of a fight. Amy wormed her way under Soul's arm and positioned herself in front of him.

"Soul, I promise I'll explain everything if you just leave now! I don't know if I'll turn again, I'm dangerous, please," she turned her head and looked at him, her now blue eyes pleaded.

"You promise?" He asked, he didn't want to leave her hear on her own, but he realised he didn't have a choice.

"I swear on my life, I'll tell you everything. Just right now, you are not safe with me here."

"Okay …" He transformed his arm back, backing out the room, never turning his back on Stein. When he left the room, he ran.

He couldn't go back. When Soul had gotten outside, he was so mad with himself, he couldn't see straight. So driving his bike back wasn't such a good idea. He settled with sitting on the bottom step of the academy. Everyone else had been sent home due to the outburst that broke the meeting up early. Soul watched the moon in the sky, the red reminding him of Amy's eyes. He scrunched his eyes shut, rubbing his hands over his face. He stayed like that for a while. His head in his hands. Soul didn't know why he was sitting there. He could've easily walked home, leaving his bike until he was ready to drive it back.

"Soul?" He turned on the step. Amy was standing a few steps up from him, her long hair blowing around in the slight breeze.

"Hey," he said, kicking himself at how uncool he sounded.

"I thought you would've gone home by now," she said, coming down the stairs and sitting a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, well. Why are you sitting so far away? Do you bite or something?" He meant it to sound like a joke, but neither laughed.

"I am known to bite sometimes," she whispered, "Look Soul, I promised to tell you what—"

"Don't worry about it for now." He said.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty adamant about knowing there and then."

"Yeah, if we both sleep on it, I might actually have a chance of understanding it." He laughed, but it sounded wrong.

"I'm … I'm sorry Soul. I didn't mean to snap, it wasn't because Lord Death told me you were being partnered up with me. Not that at all, actually, I was glad it was you. I don't think anyone else would have been able to work with me. It's because of …"

"What happened to your brother. Don't worry, that bit I understand." He said, looking at her, "I never thought for a minute it was because you were being chucked with me." She laughed quietly, moving herself so she sat next to him, their knees touching.

"I wouldn't have been chucked, I'd willingly partner up with you," she said, hooking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. Soul didn't know how to respond to what she said, so he just closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

* * *

Black Star was bored. Tsubaki had been playing his game with him, until she got bored and went off to for a bath. He just sat there, game controller in one hand, phone in the other. He couldn't call Soul, because he was in that stupid meeting. Kid was locked up in his room and refused to come out according to Patty. He had said he would come over and kick him out, but she said he didn't want any visitors.

So that left just him. He was that desperate, he almost called Kilik to come over.

"Black Star, if you're that bored, why don't you go down to the shops and pick up the few bits we need?" Tsubaki called from the bathroom. He groaned.

"Yeah sure, what do we need?" He called back, looking around for his jacket and shoes.

"The list is on the counter, money is in the drawer, add shampoo to the list, the nice one that smells like flowers!" She shouted just as he was by the door.

"Smelly shampoo, got it! Back in a few!" He called, locking the door behind him. He got out his headphones, playing his favourite playlist on his mp3.

The walk to the shops was boring, all that kept Black Star from going back out of boredom was him air drumming to his favourite parts, earning a few dodgy looks from passer-by's.

He went into the shop, picking up and basket, swinging it back and forth as he walked. He chucked in what was on the list, reminding himself about the shampoo. He browsed the aisle, picking up random bottles of the stuff and smelling it, until he found the one Tsubaki liked. Once he found it, he chucked it in, finding some less feminine shampoo for himself. He couldn't go to school smelling like flowers. He'd be the laughing stock of the whole class, and that is not a good look for a God-to-be. He got to the cashier, piling all the stuff on the conveyer belt.

"Do you want help packing?" The girl asked, Black Star smiled and nodded, knowing he'd just make himself look a fool. He'd normally just carry the bags, Tsubaki did all the packing. Once he'd paid and collected the bag, he made his way back. All the while thinking about what he was going to do when he got back.

He decided that he was going to put his Soul Perception into practice. He wasn't as good as Maka and Kid, but he was no longer left in the dark when he went on missions. He actually knew what he was heading in for, which led to more victories. He was slowly collecting souls, making him and Tsubaki stronger than ever. He was never going to be as smart as the others, but Tsubaki said it didn't matter. He was good at what he did, and that was fighting.

He opened up his senses, letting his mind fish out all the souls. He saw plenty of human souls, even found Tsubaki's back at his apartment. Feeling pretty proud of himself, he looked towards the academy, seeing if he could feel any of the professor's in the meeting. He was confused when he couldn't feel any of them. Sure that Maka had said Soul was still out. He tried focusing on his friends' soul. Being more accustomed to it than any of the others who were in the meeting.

"Come on Soul, where are you?" He mumbled, clearing his mind to focus a little more. He stopped walking back, standing just outside one of the many apartments on his street. After what felt like ages, he found Soul and he was moving fast. It took Black Star a minute to figure out he was on his bike, and that he was heading this way. Black Star moved into the shadow's, watching as Soul came down his street.

"Ah, that explains a lot," He whispered to himself as Amy jumped off the back of Soul's bike.

"Man that thing _goes_! I've always wanted a motorbike, but I never got around to learning how to ride one," she said, walking around the bike to admire it.

"Riding it is the easy part. It's the cars trying to knock you off, that's the problem." Soul replied, looking more like himself. Black Star noticed how even though Amy wasn't looking at him, he was smiling. _I knew he liked her …_

"Oh I know, I almost knocked someone off in France when I was driving around the Arc de Triumph. Never again. If I have to go France, I'm hiring a driver." She laughed, turning to face him again, "You didn't have to drop me off you know, I don't mind walking."

"I don't mind either, it was on the way," he shrugged. Black Star tried to stay as quiet as possible, as long as she was paying attention to Soul, she wouldn't even notice anyone else was here. He'd learnt that after the first month of her teaching. He'd successfully snuck up on her many mornings while she was going through briefing with Stein. Each time she'd jumped, each time he got a smack around the head. But he didn't care, he knew how to get her.

"Well, thank you, it's nice to know I have at least one person on my side. Monday is going to be hard," She said, bowing her head down. Soul moved towards her, placing a hand on each shoulder.

"I shouldn't worry. I think they'll keep it on a down low. I know I don't exactly know what is going on, but I'm pretty sure Lord Death wouldn't have let you in if he didn't know the consequences," he said, shaking her slightly to make her look up, "Plus, you've got me now, I know you don't exactly want a partner, but I'll try my best not hinder you in any way, and I'll try and help you with whatever _this_ is."

Black Star struggled to stop himself from running out to them. _Partner?_ Kid had mentioned to him the other week that Lord Death was going through all the weapon professors at the academy, not going into so much detail with his son, but giving enough away that Kid had worked out that he was trying to find Amy a weapon. The two had kept it between themselves, not knowing what would happen if Amy had found out.

_By the sounds of it, shit hit the fan_, Black Star thought, instantly jealous he wasn't able to go to any of the meetings. His phone started vibrating, without making any noise, he took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" He whispered, still watching Soul and Amy.

"Black Star, it's Kid. Where are you right now? I can't pinpoint where your soul is," Kid breathed down the phone, it sounded as if he was running.

"I'm down the side of an apartment building on my street. I'm watching what Amy and Soul are doing; he's just dropped her off at her car."

"I know, when I get there, come out, you'll want to hear this," he said, hanging up. Black Star stared at his phone, _what will I want to hear?_ He opened up his senses again, finding Kid's soul and the determination to get to where he wanted to be. After a minute, he came round the corner.

"Amy!" Kid shouted, causing them both to jump. Black Star chose this moment to reveal himself as well.

"Kid? What are you- Black Star? You too? What's going on?" Amy asked, eyeing both the boys.

"I'll tell you what's going on, _I know!_" Kid gritted out, trying to catch his breath. Black Star put down his shopping bag, crossing his arms as he stared at Kid.

"Know what?" Soul demanded, he'd moved himself so that he was half covering Amy.

"You found out, didn't you Kid?" Amy asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I found out. I didn't want to believe it, but Father called me in. He told me, everything."

"Can someone please explain? I'm getting lost," Black Star moaned, he didn't understand any of it.

"Yes, Amy, please explain to these two what you really are." Kid glared at her. Soul had paled.

"Fine, the truth is, I'm half Kishin." She said, closing her eyes.

* * *

None of them made a sound. I was too scared to open my eyes. I could feel each of their souls; the confusions in Black Star's, a mixture of anger and utter disbelief in Kid's and something I couldn't quite grasp in Soul's.

"Amy, open your eyes," Soul whispered, I peeked out of one eye. He didn't look angry, he looked as if he understood. I sighed, opening my other eye.

"Guys, I'm—" I started.

"_YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO AGREE!" _Kid shouted, his fists flying out at the sides, his golden eyes looked like they were swimming, "You were supposed to tell me I had it all wrong. That is was a sick joke you and my father were playing on us. That, I don't know, anything but that!"

"I'm sorry, Kid, I wish it was a joke," I said, I glanced at Black Star, he hadn't moved from his earlier position. His arms were still crossed across his chest. It was his eyes that gave him away, the usual cockiness had left him, leaving him looking like a vulnerable child, "Black Star, say something, please," I begged. He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations? No hard feelings, but I've got to kill you now? What?" He asked, trying his best not to have an outburst like Kid did.

"I don't know, anything,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, "This is something pretty huge to keep away from your students don't you think. I mean, is it even safe for us to be a in class with you?"

"Of course it is you idiot! What do you take her for?!" Soul butted in, he went to go for Black Star, but I grabbed the back of his jacket.

"I don't know Soul, what makes you think she won't try anything right now?" Black Star shot back, stepping forward.

"Alright you two, seriously, I'm not letting you fight over this," I said, stepping in between the boy, pushing them both on their chests, "You happy now, Kid? You've found out, what you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? I can't do anything until you turn, that's what Father said," he mumbled.

"Well isn't today your lucky day, right Soul? I turned. Right in front of your father, all the professors, everyone. So, I'll ask again, what are you going to do about it?" I asked, not enjoying the fact that Kid's soul pulsed with anger.


	8. Tears and Tantrums

**Howdey! Now, first of all, a big big big big big big BIG thank you to the three people who reviewed yesterday :D Its great knowing that a few enjoy this story. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys! I literally spent the whole day writing this so I could upload it :3  
Now don't get confused, I purposly made the POV swap around quite a bit, because of the obvious reason, the last chapter was a bit of a biggy ;)Enjoy! And please, keep the reviews coming :)**

* * *

Tsubaki was just getting herself dressed when she heard shouting. For a minute, she was worried Black Star had gotten himself into a fight. But when she listened closely, it wasn't the voice of her meister. It was Kid. _What on Earth is going on?_ She thought to herself as she pulled a jumper over her head. Pulling her hair into her signature ponytail, she walked up to the window, pressing her nose up to the glass to get a closer look. She could see Kid, his arms flying out to the side as he shouted. Amy and Soul were standing directly in front of him, Soul looking like he was ready to kill Kid at a moment's notice. Tsubaki look on the other side of Soul's motorbike, surprised to see Black Star just standing there, his arms crossed. Worried, she probed his soul wavelength, feeling through their bond to try and find out if all was well. When she got a grip on it, she felt a wave of confusion hit her. Black Star was defiantly not part of this fight.  
"Please don't fall out …" Tsubaki whispered against the glass, making it steam up. The past two months had been great for herself and Black Star. He'd finally caught up in lessons at school and they were doing well in all their missions, making going to school a more enjoyable environment for him. But Tsubaki knew it was because Amy had started teaching there. She had beaten Black Star at his own game, showing him that strength alone wasn't enough for him to make a Death Scythe. She'd also spent most evenings with him in their apartment, going over what he'd learnt in the day. Getting Tsubaki to quiz him as they ate or trained. It had helped him immensely. Tsubaki carried on watching, feeling only slightly guilty when Black Star looked away from Amy to look up at their apartment. She was sure he could see her, but he didn't show it. She gave up, she knew going out there would just make things worse, so she grabbed a book down from the shelf, and settled herself down. She knew they'd sort it out. Eventually.

* * *

The four of them were silent. All watching what Kid would do. Soul could see him assessing the situation. Seeing if he could take her out without the aid of his weapons. Knowing this made Soul's blood boil. Black Star's eyes were flicking between the two boys, looking ready to jump in between them if it was necessary. He focused his attention fully on Kid, he wasn't about to let him hurt Amy just because of what she was.  
_Kishin … she's half kishin. Like Asura. Only not so crazy._  
"Come on Kid, what are you going to do? I don't have all night you know," Amy said, breaking the silence. Kid's eyes soften for a second, and Soul thought he was going to forget about it. But, he was wrong.  
Kid jumped forward, planning on taking Amy out by surprise. As it happens, both himself and Black Star got in Kid's way, the three of them landing in a heap at Amy's feet.  
"Get off! I've got to do this!" Kid shouted, trying to push Black Star off of him. Soul wrapped his arms around Kid's chest, trapping his arms against his side.  
"Not right now you don't, you haven't even asked her why she's like it, and you can't go around killing people just because of what they are!" Black Star gritted out, finding it difficult to keep the reapers legs from thrashing around.  
"She's kishin! Kishin's are dangerous!" Kid protested, trying to move his arms again.  
"I'm from the Star Clan, I'm sure you've heard stories about those guys, being power hungry freaks. Yet, here I am!" He shot back, successfully restraining Kid's legs, so he could look him in the eye. "Are you going to kill me too? Because my family were dangerous?"  
"No, you were a baby when all that happened. You're not like them at all." Kid mumbled, relaxing his legs and arms. Soul loosened his grip a little, but not enough so he could escape.  
"And how do you know Amy's dangerous? Have you asked her?"  
"But we've seen what she can do! Even Stein told us about how dangerous she could be." Kid started up again, wiggling his legs under Black Star's weight.  
"_Could_ be!" Soul spat out, "How can you kill someone because they _could_ be dangerous?"  
"Okay, I've heard enough." Amy said, standing over the three boys. "Look, Kid, if you want to kill me, fine. But at least wait until I've spoken to your father, alright?"  
"Fine," Kid muttered, shaking off Soul's grip. Standing himself up, he stalked off. Not looking back. Soul sighed, pushing himself off the ground.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't want the three of you to fight." She mumbled, playing with a lock of her brown hair.  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault Kid's a jerk," Soul said, looking at Black Star, "Thanks man, for a seco-"  
"I didn't do it for you, or you Amy. I did it because Kid was in the wrong. I'm still pissed," Black Star muttered, picking up the shopping bag he'd dropped beforehand, making his way back to his apartment. Which left Soul and Amy alone again.  
"Didn't I tell you Monday would be hard?" Amy laughed sadly. Turning away from him to make her way to her car.  
"Hey, wait! Why don't you stay at ours tonight? So you're not on your own?" Soul asked, hoping Maka wouldn't mind. Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.  
"I'm fine Soul, go home," She said, ducking into the shadows.

* * *

Kid hadn't slept that night. He doubted any of them did, after what he had caused. He had caused Soul to be angry with him, caused Black Star to ignore his calls. He looked at his phone again, still no messages. He'd texted Black Star and Soul many times, hoping the two would be grown up enough just to hear him out. Sighing, he rolled out of bed, not even bothering to make it up.  
"Kid! Breakfast!" Liz called from downstairs, followed by the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.  
"Come on Kid! Liz has made pancakes!" Patty shouted from the other side of the door, running back down the stairs.  
"Yeah, coming," he muttered, finding his slippers and leaving his room.

* * *

"Just go up there and apologise," I said to myself, walking circles around my car. I was on edge, not sleeping my usual 2 hours had made me more anxious as usual. I was expecting Lord Death to pop up out of nowhere, with Spirit at the ready. _Ugh! Imagining the worst isn't going to help!_ I screamed at myself, pulling my hands through my hair. My phone buzzed from the front seat, checking the front screen as I passed the window, "Not now Soul!" I muttered, carrying on with my pacing. When I passed the window again, the phone was still buzzing. Sighing, I picked it up. _10 unread messages._ I rolled my eyes, 5 were from Soul, 2 from Black Star and 3 from Kid. Instead of answering, I flicked through my contacts, calling the one person I knew would make me feel better.  
"Yes, Amelia?" Stein answered after the second ring.  
"Stein, I … I need to know what's going to happen!" I asked, not liking the way he sighed.  
"I do not know I'm afraid. Spirit isn't letting any information slip. Your best bet would be to just go straight up to Lord Death, admit what you did was wrong and see how it goes from there." He said simply, although I could tell from the tone of his voice, he was worried as well. His anger at my mistake had vanished as soon as I'd more or less begged him to forgive me. I hadn't needed to, he wasn't angry at me, he was angry at himself for letting myself be put in that situation. Even so, he liked the part of Bad Cop. Whereas Spirit was Good Cop.  
"I was just debating whether or not to go up," I muttered, opening my car door and settling myself in the front seat.  
"Then I'd suggest going with your gut on this one, go up to Lord Death, Spirit will be there also so don't worry, and just apologise until your ego is as deflated as a popped balloon." I chuckled.  
"Will you do me a favour?"  
"Of course, what can I do for you?" He answered immediately.  
"Will you meet me there? I don't want to go in alone." I asked, smiling ever so slightly at the way he laughed.  
"Are you sure you're half Kishin?" He laughed.  
"Exactly half," I answered back, fishing for my keys.  
"What an interesting girl, yes, I shall meet you there."

* * *

"I still can't believe Stein gave Ox a higher mark than mine, I clearly did better in the theory. Man, he makes me so mad!" Maka ranted. Soul had his chin resting on the table, playing with the fork that was placed next to him.  
"Soul!" Maka shouted.  
"What?" He grumbled, not caring if he got Maka Chopped.  
"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"  
"Honestly? I stopped listening, you've been going on and on about that damn test since Stein posted the results this morning. I can honestly say I don't care," he shot back, getting up from the table.  
"Well, where are you going now?!" She squeaked.  
"Back to bed," he muttered, slamming his bedroom door, flicking the lock. Climbing into bed, he pulled all the covers over his head, trying to put some sort of barrier around him.  
"Soul, I don't know what happened yesterday, but you really shouldn't lock yourself in your room, why don't you come and sit in the lounge for a bit?" Maka called, Soul rolled his eyes.  
"I'll come out when I'm ready," He called back, grabbing his phone from the bedside drawer. When he was sure Maka had walked away from the door, he rang Amy's number again. When the voicemail told him to leave a message, he quickly told her to ring him back as soon as she got the message, and promptly hung up. Tucking the phone under his pillow, but not so he couldn't see the screen. Every time it vibrated, he just had to open one eye to see who it was. So far, only Kid was trying to contact him. Every time his name popped up on the screen, Soul sighed. He wasn't even going to try and talk to Kid, it would just annoy him even more.  
On a normal Sunday morning, he'd finish having a late breakfast with Maka, then go out to meet the rest of the gang for lunch in the park. But not today, after the meeting yesterday, and Kid's surprise announcement, had left the 3 boys of the group feeling sour. The phone vibrated again, only Black Star's name flashed on the screen. Soul almost didn't answer, "What?"  
"Hello to you too …" Black Star muttered  
"I'm not exactly happy with you right now, so can you tell me what you called for then go away," he replied, rolling onto his back.  
"Maybe I just wanted to see how my best friend was doing."  
"Black Star …" he growled, his patience wearing thin,  
"Fine, only because this seems so important to you. Amy has just driven off in the direction of the academy. My guess is that Lord Death has called her up to get her punishment for what she did in the meeting."  
"What?! And you didn't think to go out and stop her?" Soul fumed, jumping out of bed and fishing for his jeans.  
"Well … no. I don't exactly know what happened," Black Star mumbled, Soul could tell he'd made him feel bad, but at this moment, he didn't care.  
"Was it Kid? Did Kid tell his dad to do this?" He questioned, his fists balled up in the denim of his jeans.  
"I don't know, I've not spoken to him. What are you gonna do? Go up there?"  
"Yes I'm going up there! She didn't do anything wrong!" He shouted, hanging up the phone and running out the door.

* * *

I parked up outside the academy. My hands were shaking madly. I stayed in my car until I saw Stein and Spirit walking up to me, slowly getting out and locking the door.  
"Are you ready, Amy?" Spirit asked, coming up and squeezing my shoulder.  
"Sure," I nodded, looking up at my two mentors. Stein smiled down at me.  
"Then let's go," he said, pressing against the small of my back.  
The walk down to the Death room was quiet. I almost felt like I was on death row, Spirit and Stein on either side of me, looking as serious as ever. It was only when we stood outside of the Death room, did Spirit speak.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid whatever Lord Death decides to do, I'm going to have to agree." He said, looking as nervous as I felt.  
"I know, don't worry," I smiled, "It's about time I took responsibility for my actions, don't you think?"  
"I don't think he'll be that hard on you," Stein mumbled as he pushed open the door, revealing the long corridor down to Lord Death.

* * *

"Soul! Wait please!" Kid shouted as Soul ran. Black Star ran beside Kid, not having it in him to speed up to stop Soul.  
"If you don't want to be here, buggar off!" Soul shouted over his shoulder, taking a sharp left. He didn't know why he'd called Kid after Soul had hung up on him. He'd panicked slightly, knowing what Soul can be like if someone stood against him. So he'd phoned Kid, quickly explained the situation then ran to meet him at the academy, finding Soul already sprinting from his bike to the entrance.  
"There's no point in stopping him Kid," Black Star said, dodging a wet floor sign.  
"If we don't, Father could end up punishing him for interfering," Kid spat, speeding himself up. Black Star rolled his eyes, _my friends are complete idiots_, he thought as he lengthened his stride.  
"Soul!" Kid shouted again as Soul entered the Death room, not once breaking his stride, "Shit …"

* * *

Soul didn't stop, he couldn't. He couldn't let her be killed for one little mistake.  
"Soul! Please, wait!" Kid shouted again, he ignored him, pumping his legs faster. He was so close, he could almost hear Lord Death.  
"Now, Amelia-"  
"Wait!" He shouted, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Soul?" Amy asked, stunned.  
"She didn't do anything wrong! No one was hurt! You said it yourself, you knew there was a possibility of it happening," He gasped, bracing his hands on his knees. Not realising how tired he actually was until he stopped.  
"Father! What are you actually going to do?" Kid asked as he came up behind Soul. He could see Black Star on the other side of him.  
"Well, this wasn't expected." Lord Death said, his hands rubbing together.  
"You boys should not be here, go now." Stein said, stepping in front of Amy.  
"No! I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going to happen to her!" Soul shouted, standing himself up straight. Amy pushed around Stein.  
"Soul, you do not need to be here! I broke the rules, I'm getting to right punishment for it," she said, crossing her arms.  
"But you didn't do anything! If you'd hurt someone, sure, but you didn't!" He protested.  
"Because Stein and Spirit knew it would happen and jumped me. They knew the signs and what to do, if they weren't there, I could have easily killed anyone who tried to stop me. This is serious, Soul. I have to do this," she said. Just before she spun around, he could see her cool blue turn a light purple.  
"Amy, your eyes," Stein simply said, stopping her in her tracks.  
"Oh my, that is interesting," Lord Death mused, leaning in to look. Stein hooked his arm through Amy's.  
"I'm going to take her away to calm down, Spirit, why don't you make sure these boys get home safe," Stein pulled Amy further away from him.  
"Wait, no!" He jumped up the few stairs and grabbed Amy's hand, pulling her away from Stein.  
"Soul, what the hell are you doing?!" She snapped, turning round to face him. He was prepared to tell her about how she wasn't dangerous. How she was the best professor this academy has ever had. But the words left him. Instead, he just stared.  
"Well? What are you doing?" She seethed, trying to pull her arm away, but Soul wouldn't let go.  
"I think he's amazed by the fact that your eyes are now blue," Kid said, coming to stand next to him, "I was just going to ask the professor what had happened," Stein came round to Soul's other side, taking a closer look at Amy's now blue eyes.  
"I don't even know myself. I have only seen this when she was younger. Her eyes going purple means she's still able to make rational decisions and but her kishin powers are kicking in," He took at side glance at the 3 boys, "I'm assuming you being here means you know about Amy's heritage?"  
"Yeah, Kid dropped the bomb on us last night," Black Star said.  
"Good, I guess, anyway, purple is alright. It's not a good idea to leave her on her own, but she's okay. There were only two ways of calming her down quickly; the first was to take her to a quiet room and play some music, the second, was Daniel. Something in his wavelength soothed hers. No one else has ever been able to do it," Stein looked at Soul, "Until today that is."  
"Stein, you can't really think that, Amy does still have Daniel's soul attached to hers," Spirit said, looking between Lord Death and Stein.  
"If that were true, she wouldn't have gone red yesterday." Stein said, taking Amy and Soul's wrists in each hand, "Let's test this," He pulled her wrist free from Soul's grasp, even though he wanted to protest, he stayed silent and watched her eyes change back to purple. With a sigh from Stein, he put Amy's hands inside Soul's and walked over to Lord Death. "The test is positive, Soul somehow calm's Amy's kishin side down, I could run some more tests, but I tried finding out why it happened when Daniel was alive, I very much doubt I could do it now."  
"But he can keep her from turning again?" Lord Death asked.  
"I'm 99.9% sure he could keep her from turning again." Stein assured, "But, I wouldn't recommend them living together as of yet,"  
"What would you recommend?" Lord Death asked, Soul could see he was hanging off of Stein's every word. _Probably because he's never seen anything like this before,_ Soul thought, he looked down at his hand, intertwined with Amy's smaller one.  
"I would recommend she comes live with me and Maire for a bit. I know Amy probably won't like it as much, but with Maire's calming wavelength, we should be able to calm her down if it ever happens again."  
"So could it happen again?" Kid asked.  
"Yes, it could, easily. As you saw yesterday Lord Death, Amy has 'killer tempers'. Sadly you can't predict them-"  
"Unless you make me turn," Amy put in.  
"Yes, there was the rare occasion I had forcefully made her turn," Stein admitted, throwing a look in Amy's direction. Soul squeezed her hand, more for the fact he had to make sure she was still there. But she still smiled slightly, squeezing his hand back.  
"If it was to find out how to calm her down, I'm sure no harm was done," Lord Death said, turning away from everyone, "Stein, if you and Marie are willing to take Amy in, then it is fine with me. I'll need to access the situation more closely, we can't have her turning in class."  
"I agree, which is why I was also going to suggest Amy having either myself or Spirit accompany her in her classes. That way, if it does happen, we can deal with it more effectively." Stein suggested, Soul looked at Amy. He couldn't help but think it was unfair on her, having everything decided by someone else.  
"Isn't this annoying you just a little bit?" He whispered to her.  
"If this is stopping any sort of punishment, I'd live with Lord Death himself," she shrugged, "I wasn't expecting to get off this easy."  
As much as Soul wanted to keep talking to her, Stein and Lord Death were confirming everything, leaving Spirit to usher the rest of them out.  
"Oh Amy," Lord Death called, "My decision still stands about Soul being your weapon. Your first mission will take place after Soul's 18th birthday."  
"Yes, that's fine," she called back, following the three boys out. Spirit stood just inside the door, his features troubled.  
"I'll contact you later Amy, for now, I'd go and stay out of trouble for a while. I'm not exactly sure what's going through Lord Death's mind at the moment," he said, backing off and closing the door.  
"I knew it was too good to be true," she said, pulling away from Soul.  
"Hey, wait, where are you going?" He called, trying to grab her hand again.  
"I'm following Spirit's advice, I'm staying out of trouble," she walked off, not looking back.  
"Well, that went better than planned," Black Star yawned, stretching his arms behind his head.  
"Better than … what planet are you on Black Star? Everything would have been fine if you hadn't have called that idiot!" He said, pointing at Kid, who was leaning against the wall.  
"It would have been worse if I weren't there. I know what Father's like when his meetings are interrupted." Kid muttered, his eyes closed.  
"Yeah, come on Soul, either way Amy is gonna be punished. She turned. Surely they have some sort of agreement in case she did." He said seriously, Soul didn't know whether to laugh at the fact Black Star was being the sensible one here, or flip him off because he didn't want to think about him being right.  
"Whatever, I'm going home." He muttered, shoving his fists in his pockets. He tried not to think about the fact that Black Star and Kid were feet behind him, chatting mindlessly, while he felt like there was a storm cloud above his head.

* * *

"I seriously don't get it at all. How can they _all_ be in a mood?" Liz asked Maka and Tsubaki. The girls had gone ahead with their usual Sunday lunch plans, leaving their partners at home. All apparently in foul moods.  
"I don't know. Soul has been in and out moods for the past month, you don't think it's the same thing, do you?" Maka asked, frowning when Liz shook her head.  
"Nah, this is something else entirely. Kid usually leaves his phone out of his room, because he doesn't want to talk to anyone. This time, he's forever texting someone. I even heard him throw the phone across the room, shouting 'fine! Don't bloody answer me!', freaky huh?"  
"It's defiantly not like them, which is why it worries me." Maka put in, looking at Tsubaki, "Has Black Star said anything to you?" Tsubaki shook her head, her brow creased as she frowned.  
"I shouldn't worry, they're boys after all, it could be something trivial," Maka smiled at her friend, patting her knee reassuringly. Liz thought a bit harder, it had to be something simple. Patty came running up, her arms full of bottles of assorted drinks she insisted that we had. Liz rolled her eyes, standing up to help her sister with the load.  
"Hey big sis! Kid is out of his room, but he still looks mad." Patty said, piling half of the bottles in Liz's arms.  
"Well that's some progress, was he still texting someone?"  
"Nope! He was shouting, 'Now look here you big dummy!' down the phone, he sounded really funny," she laughed, running towards the picnic blanket. Liz didn't really think Kid was the sort of person to call someone a 'big dummy' when he was mad. As much as he hated curse words, he wasn't shy to use them when he was really worked up.  
"Did you find out where they went this morning?" Maka asked Tsubaki as Liz settled herself back down.  
"No, I didn't want to ask, but it seems they all ran out without any warning."  
"Yup, one minute, Soul had locked himself in his room, the next I heard shouting and the front door slamming shut," Maka shrugged, setting out all the food they had brought. Liz didn't comment, she couldn't think of any reason why all three of them would be in such a bad mood.  
"Hey look! There's Amy!" Patty sang, jumping up and waving her arms around, "Amyyyyyyy! Over here!" She shouted, giggling when Amy waved back and made her way over.  
"Hi girls, having a nice lunch?" She asked, giving Patty a one armed hug when she jumped her.  
"Yeah, we actually get a choice today. Soul and Black Star aren't here to steal all the good bits," Maka laughed, motioning for her to join us. She sat down between the two sisters, letting Patty braid her hair.  
"What are you wandering around for? You could've joined us earlier," Liz said, elbowing her in the side.  
"Oh I know, but I've been told you stay out of trouble, so I've been avoiding everyone," she said, chuckling slightly.  
"Trouble? Who's going to cause you trouble?" Tsubaki asked, as if she needed the confirmation.  
"The boys, Tsubaki. Did you need to ask?" Liz laughed, "What have they done now? You aren't in any trouble because of them, are you?" Amy looked at them funny.  
"You don't know?" She asked carefully.  
"Know what?" Maka asked, abandoning the food she was setting out.  
"They really didn't tell you …" She whispered, so quiet Maka and Tsubaki didn't catch it, but Liz did.  
"They haven't told us anything, they've been in foul moods since last night. If you know the reason, can you tell us please? Maybe we can help," Amy looked up at her, her eyes looked watery.  
"I am the reason. There was … an argument in the meeting yesterday. It didn't end well." She looked at every one of them, sighing when she finished, "I turned and I tried to attack Lord Death. Soul saw and demanded to know what happened, but when he dropped me off at my car, Kid and Black Star turned up out of the blue. Then they started fighting, and again this morning. They turned up at the academy, making matters worse."  
"Wait, what do you mean when you say 'turned'?" Maka asked, leaning forward.  
"I mean … I'm half kishin by birth. When I get mad, I 'turn'. My eyes go red and I lose all control of myself."  
_Holy shit! I wasn't expecting that!_ Liz looked around at her friends. Her sister was still happily braiding Amy's hair, none the wiser about the fact that she was braiding a kishin's hair. Liz ignored the sudden urge to grab her sister and run. "I can understand if you're mad at me," Amy mumbled after a minute. Smiling slightly when Patty showed her the braid she had finished.  
"It doesn't matter, Amy! You're nice. Just because you have a bad side, doesn't mean you're all bad. Look, if you were all bad, your eyes wouldn't be all wet because you were telling us this!" Patty said, hugging Amy from behind, "We'll still love you! Right big sis?" Liz smiled. Sometimes, she really didn't give her younger sister much credit.  
"Right, half kishin or not, you're still the best professor we've had in years!"  
"I agree," Tsubaki smiled, reaching over to squeeze Amy's hand. Maka smiled as well.  
"Well, at least we all know why the boys are so upset over it," she laughed, "They can be such drama queen's sometimes. Say, why don't we call them, and get this all sorted out?" Maka reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, getting ready to dial Soul. Liz and Tsubaki did the same.  
"I don't think they'll answer," Amy sighed.  
"They will! They love you too, they are just too stubborn to admit it," Patty giggled in her ear.

* * *

_Stupid. Stupid Stupid._ That was how Kid felt. Stupid. He kept repeating the same word in his head as he trudged through the streets of Death City. For some unknown reason, Liz had called him, telling him he _had_ to come and sort out the picnic, because everything was so unsymmetrical. Even though he knew they really didn't care much about the art of symmetry, he had to be a little honoured. They were willing to put up with his obsession just so he would come out and join them. At that, he had to smile. He really did have some good friends.  
As he came out into the clearing, just before the training forest, he saw Black Star coming from the direction of his apartment. Kid jogged to catch up with him, _wasn't he already with the girls?_  
"Black Star!" He called, making the assassin turn towards him.  
"Oh, hey Kid. You get called out too?" He asked, taking his hands out of his pockets, only to cross them over his chest.  
"What do you mean? I thought you were already out? Liz called to ask if I could make the picnic blanket symmetrical." He was starting to realised that he may have been tricked.  
"Nope, Tsubaki called to ask me to come open some stuff, because only I can do it."  
"Well isn't that funny, Maka called to get me to bring her jacket for her." Soul said, coming out of the trees to join the other two, Maka's pale blue hoodie draped over one arm. Kid rolled his eyes.  
"We've been tricked, how stupid. How did I not realise this?" Kid groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.  
"Maybe we should trick them back?" Black Star suggested, "Act like nothing's wrong,"  
"Acting like nothing is up when there clearly is, isn't cool." Soul frowned.  
"Yeah? Well neither is looking like you've got a slapped arse. It was just a suggestion, no need to bite my head off." Black Star huffed, looking away from his friend.  
"Well stop making stupid suggestions and then I won't have to." Soul stormed off towards the girls.  
"Come on, there's clearly a reason they wanted us all out here." Kid said, patting his shoulder as he walked after Soul. They kept their distance as they made it to the picnic blanket. Each of their partners were there, each looking up at them expectantly.  
"Here's your jacket," Soul muttered, dropping it down next to Maka, "Can I go now?"  
"No, actually, you can stay. We want to actually have lunch as a group, not separately just because you three are having an argument."  
"Maka, we aren't arguing. It's just a disagreement," Kid said, glaring at Liz, who was smiling at him, proud she was able to drag him out.  
"Well its ruining our Sunday plans, now come on, and start talking. What's got you so worked up?" She demanded, looking up at Soul, who was facing in the other direction. Kid rolled his eyes.  
"It's nothing you needn't get worried over," Kid sat down next to Liz, ignoring her inquisitive stare.  
"But if it's affecting you guys so badly, we do need to worry over it." Tsubaki put in, placing a hand on Black Star's shoulder as he sat himself down next to her.  
"Honestly, its nothing," He smiled, patting her hand. Kid looked around, Patty was missing.  
"Liz, where's Patty?" He asked, pretty sure she said she was coming to meet the rest of them.  
"She's playing around here somewhere. Maka has tabs on her." Liz shrugged, noticing the subject change he just tried to pull. "Now why don't yo-"  
"It's got nothing to do with you!" Soul spat out, still facing in the other direction. Kid felt another soul presence coming closer. At first he thought it was Patty, but the feeling of something stronger hit him. He turned around. Amy was standing just behind a tree.  
"Tag! Amy, you're it! You've gotta be faster than that!" Patty laughed, running past Amy towards the group. Kid could see out of the corner of his eye that Soul had tensed up.  
"Sorry Patty, I'll be faster next time!" She smiled, jogging over to them. Patty was hiding behind Black Star, "Don't worry, we're on a time out, we'll play again in a minute."  
"You better, you're it!" She giggled, coming out from behind Black Star and sitting next to the food, taking a handful.  
"Amy, why are you here?" Black Star asked, getting a look from Tsubaki.  
"She's on Patty duty. Keeping her entertained while we get this petty little argument sorted out." Liz said, patting her on the shoulder.  
"I said it had nothing to do with you, any of you." Soul muttered, making his way from everyone.  
"Soul, wait!" Maka called, starting to get up.  
"It's okay, Maka, I'll go speak to him," Amy said, jumping up and running after Soul. Kid watched as she jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop and look at her.  
"I suppose you know about my father partnering up Amy and Soul?" Kid asked Maka, looking back at her.  
"Oh sure, Lord Death spoke to me about it weeks ago. I knew there was a high possibility he would be picked, the other weapons he had in mind where nowhere near as compatible as Soul is." She smiled. Kid looked back at the two, seeing what she meant. Even though Soul was so mad, he didn't want to even be around any of them, he stood there and talked with Amy, as if nothing was up.  
"Well that explains the turning then," Liz said. Kid looked at her, he doesn't remember mentioning anything to either Liz or Patty. "Don't look at me like that Kid, I know things. Things like the fact Amy is half kishin. Don't underestimate us girls," she grinned.  
"And you didn't freak out?" Black Star asked, looking between the four of them. They all shook their heads.  
"Why would we? We love her!" Patty sang, giggling like a fool when Black Star gave her a funny look. Kid laughed to himself, _trust Patty to come up with such a simple reason._

* * *

Soul had gone quiet. I was afraid he was going to storm off again. It was only when he sighed that I knew he was actually taking in what I said.  
"Okay?" I asked. Trying to keep as much eye contact as I could.  
"Yeah, okay." He smiled slightly. "But I'm still not happy. They still shouldn't have done that to you,"  
"I know, but don't fall out with your friends over some girl," I smiled, poking his forehead.  
"You're not just some girl, you're my meister." He said, his smile vanishing.  
"But you're also Maka's weapon. Don't be an ass to her anymore, okay?" I turned him around, "Now come on, you can apologise to everyone."  
"Oh, that's so not cool …" He moaned.  
"Neither is being friendless, take your pick," to my surprise, he laughed, which was nice to hear.  
When we got back to the others, they all looked up at the pair of us. I elbowed Soul, getting him to move. "I'm sorry. It was uncool of me to be such an ass about this, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. So, I'm sorry." I patted his arm, looking at both Kid and Black Star, who looked back at me like they hadn't done anything. _Boys_, I rolled my eyes, going round and grabbing the collars of both of them, forcing them to stand up.  
"Okay, okay!," Black Star protested, "I'm sorry too dude, it probably could have been handled better."  
"Yes, I also apologise. I shouldn't have reacted like I did," Kid straightened his jacket, throwing me a look.  
"Good! Now we're all friends again!" Liz said, draping an arm over my shoulders as I sat down. "So what did you say to him?" She whispered to me, I watched Black Star and Soul bump fists and smiled at Liz.  
"Nothing much, he just needed a push. I don't think you'll catch these three openly admitting they were wrong." I whispered back, grinning when she laughed.  
"I think you know them better than what we do," she said, chuckling.  
"Nah, I just know boys. I had Stein, Spirit and Daniel to put up with you know,"  
"True, well, it's actually quite nice having someone who can actually make those idiots use their brains once in a while," she smiled, giving my shoulder a tight squeeze. At that moment, I knew, whatever Lord Death threw at me tomorrow, I had the support of these guys behind me all the way.


	9. Suspension

**A/N - HEY! How is everyone? Good? Good! Enough chatter, lets get on with chapter 9 ;)**

* * *

_The next day – 5 day's until Soul's 18__th__ Birthday_

"_Suspended?!_" Lord Death jumped back at our reaction. Stein, Spirit and myself were all standing in the Death Room. I had arrived early, having moved all my stuff into Stein's lab during the night, I couldn't settle myself down. So we all came down here, to see if Lord Death has come up with a suitable punishment.  
Which it look like, he had.  
"Yes, I think you need to take some time off, you are moving into a new place and with your recent turning you could be frazzled for a few days." He said.  
"Lord Death, I can assure you, I am not frazzled! What about my class?" I asked, shoving my hands in the front of my hoodie. They had started shaking a little too much.  
"Your class will be suspended too, gives those kiddies some time to practice the techniques you've taught them so far." He said simply, shrugging it off as if it were no big deal.  
"May I offer a suggestion?" Stein piped up, regaining himself, "Why not, instead of suspending the class, Amelia uses this time to practice with Soul Eater. They are going to be going on missions soon, and I'd like to observe them beforehand."  
"And we could always have a few professors in her class, so if she can't handle it, we just step in, there's no need to suspend her!" Spirit reasoned, I managed to refrain from rolling my eyes.  
"Hmmm, well, I do see your point. I suppose the kiddies will miss her. Tell you what," he clapped his hands together, making everyone jump, "How about we just change your job? You can be my personal assistant! It's just until Soul's 18th birthday, the time will fly by. Do we have a deal?"  
"So I've gone from being suspended to being your PA?" I asked, looking at Stein, who shrugged.  
"You're suspended from teaching, just until Soul's birthday, come now, it'll be fun! I'll even prepare you a cute uniform! You'll look so smart!" He sang, dancing off to stand in front of the mirror. I sighed, I hated uniforms, but if it meant I got to stay inside the academy …  
"Sure, I'll be your PA." I mumbled, hitting both Stein and Spirit as they started to chuckle. Lord Death dismissed us, telling me to come back in an hour to collect my uniform and a list of jobs. I somehow managed not to shudder. God knows what he'll have in mind for me. _It could be ten times worse, I could be dead right now …_  
"You should think yourself very lucky, Amelia." Stein said, taking out his cigarettes.  
"I do, and will you stop calling me that. I only get called that when I'm told off," I pouted, swatting his hand away.  
"Well this is my way of telling you off," he said, successfully moving around my arms to pat my head.  
"Plus, Amelia is such a pretty name! I think it suits you," Spirit added, grinning.  
"You two are supposed to be making me feel better, not annoy me even more." I picked up my pace so I was walking in front of them. They always acted stupid when I was in a mood, seeming to get some sort of kick out of annoying me. I got to the door before them, slipping through and shutting it in their faces.  
"Amy!" Soul called, running up to where I was standing, "How'd the meeting go?"  
"Awful, please tell me your birthday isn't too far away?"  
"My birthday? It's this Saturday, what's that have to do with this?" He questioned, looking up when Stein and Spirit came walking through the door.  
"I've been suspended from teaching until then," I sighed, bowing my head when my two tutors leant on my shoulders.  
"That's right, she's been suspended!" Stein chuckled, taking a deep puff on his cigarette.  
"And for one week only, she'll be Lord Death's personal assistant!" Spirit sang, clasping his hands together in front of his face, "I can see it now, you wearing a cute little skirt and a smart suit jacket. Ohhh you'll look like a proper young lady!"  
"Maybe I can get Marie to lend you some of them heeled shoes she goes so crazy over," Stein mused, tapping the butt against his lips.  
"I think I'm going to be sick …" I groaned. Spirit and Stein came right up close to my ears.  
"_You know, I think Mr Eater here is also enjoying the fact you're going to be in a miniskirt as well,_" Stein whispered, making me shudder.  
"_Yes, I would have to agree with Frankin on this one. Soul sure is looking rather sheepish if you ask me,_" Spirit whispered in my other ear, I looked up a bit, Soul was still standing in front of me, except he was looking down, his cheeks tinted pink.  
"You men are disgusting!" I shouted, running as fast as I could towards my classroom.

* * *

"Stein … she called us disgusting," Spirit blubbered. Stein chuckled. It wasn't her best insult he'd ever received. But, he was in a good mood this morning, so he decided to play on it a little bit.  
"I know, it upsets me also. We only want her to look her best so she could attract the perfect mate." He said, taking a deep pull of his cigarette, "Such a waste of a body." He looked over at Spirit, winking when he rolled his eyes. He'd finally caught on.  
"Oh yes! Maybe once she has seen the outfit, she'll see how it'll boost her chances on finding the right boy. Oh wouldn't it be nice Stein, to see our little Amelia grown up so much." Spirit gushed. Stein almost hit him, he always took things too far. Soul had stiffened. He could see in the scythes posture that he was a little jealous. His soul was also giving it away a little. _Got you._

* * *

Lord Death wasn't exactly sure why he'd suggested having her as a PA. He wasn't even sure why he had even let her into this academy. He only knew that no matter what he did, he wouldn't physically be able to get rid of her. She was a vital part of this academy now.  
"Lord Death?" Her voice called, she was sitting on the stairs, sorting through a stack full of paperwork he'd asked Stein to collect. It was nothing important. Just random pieces of paper with words on them.  
"Hmm?" He went over to her, leaning over her shoulder to admire the piles of paperwork she had sitting on her lap.  
"There isn't really any paperwork to do, huh?" She smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining.  
"Nah, not really. But yanno, can't have you running around causing trouble!" He sang, bouncing back to the mirror. Sid had started calling.  
"Lord Death," He nodded.  
"Sid! Hi! Hows it going?" He asked, waving to the blue skinned zombie.  
"The mission was a success, we'll be departing soon. A total of 5 kishin eggs were collected." Sid reported, his face as serious as ever.  
"Well done guys! I'll see you when you get back!" He waved again as Sid clicked off.  
"So that's how you contact people …" Amy mused, coming up behind him, "I couldn't imagine you on a mobile phone and I know you can't leave here."  
"Yup, it's an effective way of contacting everyone. Don't need any silly signal or even battery! Plus, I can use the mirrors to transport myself to wherever I like in Death City. It's pretty awesome, if you ask me!"  
"Can you find people using that technique?" She asked, her head tilting to one side.  
"Sure, who do ya wanna find?"  
"My mum, if that's okay?" She stood next to him, she was so small next to him, he had to look down quite a bit.  
"Yuki Blackwell, or Serah Midnight?" He asked. Stein had already warned him that she might want to find Serah. For reasons that no one knew. All she ever gave away, was the fact she hated the women with all her life.  
"Serah. I need to know her location."  
"You're not planning on taking her on your own, are you?" He eyed the girl, learning from Spirit the amount of times she had said she wasn't going to do something, but went off and did it anyway. She looked up at him, all the shine in her eyes now gone.  
"It's not something I can explain fully, but no, I'm not going to take her on my own. I just want to check she hasn't gone to Italy." She stopped and looked back at the mirror, "I just need you to trust me on this."

* * *

Black Star stretched his arms behind his head. Normally the class would be in full swing, and Amy would be pulling people out of their seats to demonstrate what she was teaching. But she wasn't here. Soul had told us what had happened. She'd gone to Lord Death again, only to be suspended from teaching for a week. Now she was stuck in the Death Room, sorting out paperwork that didn't even exist according to Kid. So here they were, sitting in an empty classroom, passing the time until their next lesson came up.  
"I still think we should hold your party at our place, Soul. We'll have more space and you could invite more people," Liz went on, writing down a list of stuff they needed for the weekend.  
"I don't want many people there. I've got to leave midnight for this mission, so there isn't much point in having a big do." Soul said, looking round at Black Star, his eyes begging for him to make a distraction. He rolled his eyes.  
"What about we make it an all-day thing, like a barbeque from around lunch time. Lots of food, lots of drink. Then Soul here can sober up a little before Amy comes and whisks him away into the night," he suggested, winking at Soul when he glared at him.  
"That does sound a little better, but the drink? Not all of us are 18 you know," Kid worried, his eyes kept flicking back and forth to the mirror in the corner.  
"Don't worry, me and Tsubaki are! Plus, we could always get Amy to get some." Liz grinned, nudging Tsubaki in the side.  
"Maybe it's best not to ask her …" Maka said, "She's still a professor."  
"Nah, I'm sure she was drinking at 17!" Liz shook her head, screwing up her old list to make a new one, "Okay, so we need barbeque food, drink. We can get loads of blankets to set down, then if it gets cold, we can head back to Maka's. That okay Maka?"  
"Sure, I can persuade Blair to go out. Wouldn't want her taking advantage of their drunken states," she smiled, motioning to the boys.  
"I don't think it'll come to that," Kid muttered, straightening up his jacket. "I'm going to go see my dad, he can't expect us to sit here for the rest of the week just because we don't have a professor."  
"Can I come?" Black Star asked, he was eager to do something, anything! Sitting around wasn't one of his favourite pastimes.  
"I suppose. But if Amy is actually doing something for my dad, you'll have to leave her alone," Kid warned, he rolled his eyes.  
"What am I gonna do? I just wanna know what's happening first hand," he said, jumping up, "Come on! Let's go!"  
"I can't believe you're leaving me here with the girls," Soul moaned, getting a smack from Liz and Maka.  
"You can come too you know," Kid said. Soul's cheeks turned a light pink, he quickly pulled the collar of his jacket up in order to try and cover it.  
"I'll live," he muttered, looking away from everyone. Black Star didn't even want to ask, so he just pushed Kid into a walk and ushered him out of the door.  
"Wonder what's got to him," Black Star thought aloud.  
"No idea. I just hope it has nothing to do with my father. Otherwise I'll never be able to look Soul in the eyes again."  
"Your dad won't do anything … would he?" He looked at Kid, whose expression shut him up. He didn't even want to think about what kind of things Lord Death had their professor doing.  
Kid pushed through the door, leaving a space for Black Star to squeeze through. Just as Black Star shut the door, a whiteboard caught his attention.  
"Kid, what's this?" he asked, pointing to the board.  
"Hm? Oh that. That's the professor's mission board." He replied, coming to stand next to him, "See, look, there's Amy and Soul. Their mission is on Sunday." He tapped his finger on the column with Amy and Soul's name on.  
"So this just tells them when they have a mission?"  
"Yeah, then Father gives them the case file a couple of days before. So they should get theirs Friday."  
"I wonder what your dad has them doing, being their first mission together." Black Star mused, coming away from the board to carry on down the corridor.  
"Something pretty simple I'd imagine. Even if their souls are compatible, Soul will need to get used to the stronger wavelength. Their resonance rate could be a little shaky at first. Also, this will be the first time in years where Amy has fought with a weapon."  
"She used Maka's dad against me," Black Star put in, completely forgetting about that fight.  
"Only as defence. If you remember, she never actually attacked you," Kid smiled at him. They had almost reached the end of the corridor, Lord Death's voice was bouncing down to where they were.  
"Well I don't know, Sid always dealt with those kinds of things!"  
"Get Sid in here then! You can't expect me to get these case files sorted if I don't know who actually completed the mission!" Amy called. Black Star and Kid had just got to the entrance, watching as Lord Death called Sid from the mirror.  
"Sid! You need to come here quick! Amy is going mad about the case files!" He flapped his big hands around. Black Star looked around for Amy, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Tell him to bring any other files he has hiding!" Amy called. Sid sighed.  
"Are you sure it was wise for her to be your PA?"  
"_PA?_" Kid hissed, shaking his head.  
"Oh don't start all that now! What's done is done, can you please come by as soon as you can!" Lord Death said, pressing himself closer to the mirror as he whispered something.  
"I can hear you!" She came out from behind the mirror, arms full of files. Black Star snorted and looked away. He couldn't look at her.  
"Amy … what are you wearing?" Kid called, Black Star focused on the files that she dropped on the floor. Revealing the front of her pale blue suit jacket, which matched with the pale blue miniskirt she had on.  
"Ahh, Kiddo! This is Amy's uniform for the week! Do you likeeee? I picked it out especially!" Lord Death sang, patting Amy on the head. She kept her head down, but even from the entrance, you could tell she was blushing.  
"Dad … did you really have to make her wear a miniskirt?" Kid sighed, rubbing his forehead. They walked up the stairs to where Amy and Lord Death were standing. Black Star was right, her neck and cheeks were bright red.  
"No I didn't, but I thought this would be the best way to make sure she doesn't turn again! Isn't that right Amy?" Amy muttered a somewhat agreement, bending down to gather up the files. Black Star went over to help, seeing as Kid was now engrossed in a conversation with his father.  
"Looking good," he chuckled, bending down next to her and picking up some files.  
"_Shut up,_ don't tell anyone about this." She hissed, looking at him, "I mean it! I look god awful in skirts."  
"I betcha I know someone who would disagree," he whispered back, chuckling as her eyes flashed purple for a brief second, "Ah ah ahh, don't get angry, that's what got you in here in the first place."  
"Just don't tell anyone. It stays in this room, got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah I got it. Now Soul is having a party for his birthday, wanna come?" He asked, straightening up. He placed his pile of files on top of Amy's, making it come up to her chin.  
"Sure, I'll come for a bit. Do remember though, we do have a mission, so don't go making him ill." Black Star laughed, _I won't mention the alcohol then.  
_"Me? Make my buddy ill before his first mission with his new meister, I think you're mistaking me for someone else," he grinned, making her roll her eyes.  
"I mean it, if he's sick in my car. You both will be cleaning it out." She warned, moving around the mirror to put away the files.  
"Consider me warned!" He called round to her, going over to Kid and Lord Death, "So, what we gonna be doing instead of Amy's lessons then?"  
"Spirit will be taking over, you will just be practising what you've learnt, but it's better than being bored huh?" Lord Death said, motioning with his hands that it was time to go, "It'll start from tomorrow, so hurry on now to your next lesson!"  
Kid and Black Star got to the end of the corridor, when they saw Soul waiting, just inside the door.  
"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Black Star asked, coming up to his side.  
"Liz started talking about male strippers. So I said I had to go to the bathroom." He shrugged, "So what are we going to be doing?"  
"Father has got Spirit taking over our lessons. It's basically a practice lesson," Kid said, pulling the door open.  
"Beats listening to the girls talk about strippers." Soul mumbled, following Kid out into the main school hallway. Black Star was just about to follow them out, but the sound of running heels stopped him. He turned round to find Amy jogging up to him.  
"Black Star! Get Soul!" She called, Black Star popped his head out the door.  
"Yo, Soul. Amy want's you." He smiled when he saw Soul blush. _So he knew about her outfit_, he chuckled to himself. He patted his friend on the shoulder as he came back into the room, glaring as Black Star left. Kid looked at him funny when he joined him, but Black Star didn't care. He couldn't tell Kid without them both overhearing. "Come on, let's leave the lovebirds be," he grinned, walking off in the direction of the classroom.

* * *

Stein hated teaching the last lesson, the students were always too excited about getting home. That, and he didn't have enough scalpels on him to force them to listen. He sighed, pushing his chair from side to side. There wasn't much he could teach this group without Amy here anyway. It was pointless. Lord Death really should have thought out this suspension a little more. There were only fifteen minutes till the end of the lesson, so Stein thought about what he was going to do tonight. Of course, he had to help Marie move into his room with him. That was going to take some time, seeing as Marie liked to accumulate random objects from places she'd been. Her latest obsession was shoes. She had hundreds of the damn things. Stein didn't understand why she liked them so much, she only had two feet. _But_, he thought sullenly, _if it keeps her happy and quiet. I suppose I don't need to understand it._  
"Professor Stein? How long is Lord Death making Amy work in the Death room?" A student called. Stein looked up at the boy. Kyle, weapon: mace, meister: Lucinda.  
"Just for a week. He wants her to observe other professor's on missions so she could see how Lord Death wants them accomplished." He said, making it up as he went along. Lord Death had just warned the professors to keep it simple. Not to make so much of a deal out of it.  
"But, she's your student. Surely she knows about missions." He countered. Stein saw out of the corner of his eyes, the group Amy teaches separately, all looking at him expectantly.  
"She does. But my standards aren't as high as Lord Death's. Let's just leave it at that. She will resume assisting me a week today. No more questions. We only have ten minutes left. Do as you will." Kyle gave up, resuming his conversation with his friends. Soul rolled his eyes, laying his head back down on the desk. Stein stood up from his chair, going up the stairs to where Soul was sitting. "A word." He took Soul out into the corridor, a little way away from the class room so no one could overhear them.  
"What's the problem?" Soul asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Nothing important. I just wanted to know how you were doing," Stein said, fishing around in his lab coat for his cigarettes.  
"I'm doing fine, why does it matter?"  
"Considering the circumstances, I would have thought you would be a little, what's the right word?" He twisted the screw in his head until it clicked, "Oh yes, I thought you would be a little shell shocked."  
"Because of the weekend? No, I'm fine."  
"What about before you found out? Have you been experiencing any dramatic mood swings, or have you been having any strange dreams? Has your scar been aching at all?" Stein asked one question after another. He'd heard from Maka that Soul had been in and out of moods for 2 months. This would lead him to the suspicion that Amy's kishin soul has been reactivating Soul's Black Blood. But he couldn't be too sure, due to the fact that if it were the case, why wasn't he suffering from any madness side effects? He was too busy analysing the subject, he didn't even realise Soul had answered. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
Soul sighed, "I said no. To all of them. Why are you suddenly so interested?"  
"I'm just keeping an eye on my students. Is that such a bad thing?" He asked innocently, waving him away when the bell rang. Without retreating for his chair, he made his way down to the teachers' lounge. Maybe he can get some more information on how Soul was actually doing from Spirit. He seemed to be a little closer to Maka these days. Coming into the teachers' lounge, he couldn't see nor feel Spirit anywhere. Marie was standing talking to Sid. Close enough.  
"Hey Stein, you ready to go?" Marie asked.  
"In a minute I shall be, have you seen Spirit anywhere?"  
"Can't say I have, what about you Sid?" She asked Sid. He thought about it for a minute. The seconds dragging by for Stein.  
"I think I saw him take Amy out just before the lesson's finished. What with that uniform Lord Death has her wearing, I can understand that she'd want to get out early." He said, nodding, "Yes, poor girl. She'll be embarrassed enough about turning, now she has to wear revealing clothing."  
"It's not that revealing," Stein muttered, "She used to come out in shorts and her bra when summer hit. That is revealing, and slightly distracting. Now I must go find Spirit. I'll meet you back at the lab, Marie!" He called as he made his way out of the teachers' lounge again. He didn't catch her reply, but it sounded something like 'don't go causing trouble again'. _Tsk, I'm not the one causing trouble,_ he thought as he worked his way through the crowds of students.

* * *

Spirit had just waved Amy off as the bell went. Deciding that he doesn't want to fight through the crowds, he waited on the steps, watching the sun drop down little by little in the sky.  
"Papa? What are you doing out here?" Maka's voice sounded behind him. He turned to see his daughter, standing a few steps up from him.  
"Ah hey Maka, I was just getting some fresh air before going to see Lord Death. How was school today?" He asked, smiling when she smiled.  
"Same old, kinda missed Amy's lesson though. Kid said you're going to be taking them over until she gets back?"  
"Yep, I will be. It won't be as challenging, but hey, least you won't be sitting around doing nothing," he chuckled.  
"That's true. Hey papa, how come you never told me that you were privately tutoring?" She asked, and he sighed. He knew she'd want to know sooner or later.  
"Because Lord Death ordered us not to say anything. Because she was a kishin's daughter, it wasn't exactly something we could talk about lightly."  
"So why you and Stein? Surely it would have been better if Lord Death dealt with her?"  
"We needed her to trust us. Before Daniel died, we were training her up to become the academy's most powerful ally. We were supposed to keep a professional relationship, like student teacher, but as time went on, myself and Stein found the pair to be more friends than students. But Stein being useless at showing any kind of emotion, he refused to acknowledge it. Treating her more like a test subject than anything. It was when she ran away, did he finally realise what he did to her, was wrong." Spirit stopped, looking at his daughter and smiled, "But he's making up for it now, so the past is behind us."  
She nodded, smiling back, "Good, well I best get home. I'll see you tomorrow papa!"  
"Isn't Soul taking you back?" She shook her head.  
"He and Black Star started messing around in Sid's class. So they're doing laps as we speak," she laughed, "See you later!" Spirit rolled his eyes, making his way back up to the academy. _Maka could get herself a more respectable weapon partner. Not that joke of a Death Scythe._ He's always thought bad of Soul, assuming It was just because Maka was his daughter. But really, he respected the young scythe. He reminded him of Daniel sometimes. Of how determined he was to protect his meister. Other than that, Soul's attitude bugged him. He didn't know why, he was positive he didn't want to know, but it irritated him. _Maybe once Soul has been working with Amy for a little while, Maka will start to look for another weapon._ The thought made him smile. All the way down to the Death Room.

* * *

"I want six more laps out of you two!" Sid shouted from the other side of the track. Soul bent over again, trying to catch his breath.  
"C'mon dude, Sid's gonna make us stay here all night if you give up now," Black Star forced Soul to stand up right. The sweat was pouring off him and he looked as if he were about to pass out, but he had to smile. Soul may be the strongest weapon in the class, but he wasn't the fittest.  
"I … can't … run … any … more …" he gasped, bringing his head down on Black Star's shoulder. He rolled his eyes; he really needed to make this guy fitter. It was almost embarrassing.  
"Yes you can, it's not that much further now. We'll be done soon! C'mon, I'll help you." He pulled Soul's head up again, pushing him in the right direction. Black Star wasn't even puffed out, him, Tsubaki, Kid and Maka did triple this much on a Friday morning. While Soul, Liz and Patty stayed in bed until they got home. Running made him feel refreshed.  
"I … hate … you," Soul said between breathing. Black Star laughed, jogging a little in front of him.  
"The trick is to breathe in through your nose and out your mouth," He spun round so that he was jogging backwards, watching Soul glare at him.  
"You're a dick!" He muttered, lamely trying to hit him, but missing a step and almost tripping.  
"Ah, ah, ahhh. Don't be pulling stupid stunts like that!" He teased, still concentrating on jogging backwards. It was harder than it looks. Especially when the track had turns.  
"When I finish, I'm going to kill you," Soul growled, picking up his pace a little. Black Star grinned, spinning back around so he could see where he was going.  
"Then why don't we make this interesting. If you finish your six laps before me, you can lay your best punch on me for getting us into this. If I win, I'm telling Amy you fantasise about her in that skirt. Deal?" He looked over his shoulder, grinning at Soul's shocked face.  
"You dick!" He shouted, sprinting past Black Star. He let out a laugh before he himself picked up the pace. He didn't need to be quicker than Soul, he just needed to outlast him, and it wouldn't be long before all the adrenaline that's just coursed through Soul's body ran out.

* * *

He had to keep running. He had to keep running. Damn Black Star, why did he have to say that? No, stop thinking, thinking uses energy! Soul kept pumping his legs, even though they were screaming at him to stop. Four more laps to go, Black Star on his tail. He was just waiting for him to collapse, so he could jog on past as if it were nothing. No. He wouldn't let him, he would finish before him. He had to. Three more laps to go.  
"How you feeling Soul? You look a little tired," Black Star taunted, coming right up next to him, "You could quit now. I'm sure Amy would _love_ to hear about how you really think about her in that skirt."  
_Don't respond, responding takes energy. Energy I can't risk using._ Two more laps to go. _Pretend it's Maka you're running with. Pretend it's anything other than Black Star._  
He pushed himself a little harder, making him a step in front of the assassin. He could do this, no, he _had_ to do this. One more lap to go. One last push, that was all he needed. He stole a glance at Black Star, he wasn't even out of breath. Half a lap to go. His legs were shaking, his arms felt like lead. How can people do this for _fun?!_  
"Come on Soul, almost there," Black Star laughed, lengthening his stride so he was half a step in front of him. Soul's vision started to blur, so he closed his eyes, and pushed himself faster.  
"Alright boys, go home. I hope this has taught you _not_ to mess around in my lesson." Sid shouted. Soul fell on the grass, face first. The cool, cool grass.  
"Here," Black Star nudged his side, Soul looked to see he had a bottle of water. Using what was left of his strength, he sat up and gratefully took the bottle.  
"So who won?" He croaked, taking a long drink.  
"You did, although I hate to admit it, but you won." Black Star took a sip of his water, sitting himself down next to Soul. He eyed him up. He wasn't even breathing heavily.  
"What gives? How did I win and you're not even tired?" Soul asked, facing his best friend fully. Black Star shrugged.  
"I obviously forgot to sprint at the end."  
"That's bullshit! You would do anything to win," Soul moaned, falling back on the grass, "You let me win!" He shrugged again.  
"And what if I did?" He grinned down at him, standing himself up. "I'll get you back to yours."  
Soul took the hand he offered, letting him be dragged up to his feet. "I brought my bike," He muttered numbly.  
"I can drive bikes you know," he laughed, pulling Soul's arm around his shoulders, "Dude, I'm putting you through some serious training when the aching stops."  
"Please don't …" He mumbled, concentrating on picking up each foot, one at a time.  
"You're right, we should start before your muscles get used to your lazy ways."  
"I'm fine the way I am!" He protested, wincing when he lifted his leg up high to miss a crack on the path.  
"Like hell you are. You're going on a mission with a professor on Sunday. If you pull a stunt like this, you'll be a laughing stock!" Black Star shook Soul to make him look up.  
"I'm a weapon, there will be no running." He brushed him off, digging out the keys of his bike as they drew closer.  
"You still need to be fit. Amy's wavelength is a hell of a lot different to Maka's. You're going to need all the strength you can get."  
"Thanks Black Star, make me even more nervous about it," he muttered, slapping the keys in Black Star's palm.  
"Why are you nervous? You've been on tonnes of missions, this won't be any different." They'd reached the bike, Soul climbed on the back, settling himself down before Black Star got on.  
"You'd be nervous too. She's ridiculously strong for a 19 year old. Stronger than Stein, probably stronger than Lord Death, yet he picked _me_ to be her partner. That's quite an expectation to live up to." Black Star swung his leg over, careful as to not hit Soul. Once he was settled he kicked off the foot stand, starting up the Harleys engine.  
"You should feel honoured. Plus, what with the whole 'calming' affect you have on her, they didn't really have any choice." He said over his shoulder, revving the engine a few times. They started off, Black Star expertly navigating the bike down the narrow streets. Soul didn't exactly like being the passenger on his own bike, but it was better than having to walk home. He didn't think his legs could do much more exercise. They stayed quiet the entire way back, Soul didn't want Black Star to get distracted and destroy his bike. He had actually had a bike himself a year or two ago, but thanks to his attention span not being any longer than a 2 year old, he crashed it within 6 months. Tsubaki had told him he wasn't allowed another bike until he learned to drive a car. Which he'd done. Now he was just waiting for the 'ok' from Tsubaki. Until then, he rode Soul's bike. When Soul let him. Which was once in a blue moon.  
They'd reached the apartment, parking outside the garage Soul rented to keep the bike in. Black Star kicked the foot stand in place and killed the engine, turning to grin at Soul. "Now, because I was a nice friend and drove you home, you have to tell Tsubaki I'm good at driving bikes!"  
"Or I could just not punch you, which was our deal," Soul grinned back, jumping off and gripping the handlebars, steering it into the garage.  
"Oh Soul! Please! I'd do it for you! I'll even let you hit me with your scythe! That's how much I'm desperate for a bike," he moaned, coming into the garage with him. Soul rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, I'll tell Tsubaki your biking has improved since last time, and I won't hit you. Now we're even." Soul parked his bike in its place, chaining the wheel to the wall.  
"Yes! Thanks Soul!" He cheered, pumping a fist in the air, "Oh and before I forget, have a bath tonight," Soul looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
"Dude, I know we've been running, but come on!" He said, Black Star started laughing.  
"Not 'cause you stink! Hot water relaxes your muscles, it'll stop _some_ of the aching tomorrow."  
"Oh … well thanks. I will," Soul smiled.  
"But you do stink as well." Black Star grinned, running off as Soul threw the hammer he'd found on the side, "Later dude!" He flipped him off, closing the garage door.


	10. The Very First Mission

**A/N - Hey hey! Because This chapter made even _ME _chuckle, its super-dupa long! Well, long for me anyway!  
****Just a quick note: If I don't publish for a while, it's because I have major writers block and I'm watching an anime! I've watched 124 episodes of anime before I could even think of hw to finish this -_- So, if for any reason, something from FMA Brotherhood or Fairy Tale pops into here, I am sorry! I am inspired easily -_- not that it will affect the story whatsoever! It'll probably something so simple, it'll be overlooked!**

**ANYWAY! Here's chapter 10! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_3 Days until Soul's Birthday._

Who knew people here had post? I was standing in the teachers' lounge, sorting out the piles of letters Lord Death had dumped upon me when I walked in. Stretching up as much as I could, I threw a letter into Sid's little cubby hole.  
"Why do they have to make these damn things so tall," I muttered, cursing at the fact I was 5ft 6. When I was younger, the other children used to tease me about how short I was, that was until I swiped their legs from underneath them, making them fall flat on their faces in the dirt. They never bothered me then. They actually never spoke to me again, scared I'd do something. Which I found better, I'd rather be scared of then be mocked for something I couldn't help. Daniel was pushing 6ft 2 by the time he were 12, taking after our dad's tallness. Whereas I resembled my step-mum in height.  
Picking up another pile of Sid's mail, I stretched up again. A hand came over my head, grabbing the mail off of me and popping it in the hole. I turned around to find Kid standing very close behind me, smiling slyly when I saw him.  
"You looked like you could use a hand," he chuckled, stepping back a little.  
"Or you could ask your dad to think of the fun sized people who can't reach the top of the damn thing!" I huffed, pulling the short skirt down a little bit more. "Don't you have lessons to go to?"  
Kid shook his head, "I've been excused from lessons due to the fact I'm getting a cold."  
"Reapers get colds?" I asked, not believing him for a second.  
"Well … no not really. But oh well, lessons are boring and I felt your struggle, so I came to help." He stood on the side of me, sorting out the mail.  
"That's not the attitude for the soon-to-be-headmaster." Kid snorted, popping some letters in a hole.  
"That's not for a few years, I can catch up on one day's worth of lessons," he chuckled, making a pile of letters that had cubby holes more my eye level.  
"Never know, could be the day you turn 18. Then what will you do?" I asked, bringing the second bag of mail over. Kid looked like he was properly thinking it over, his eyes glazed over.  
"I would defiantly have to redecorate in here, that would be the first job on my list." He said finally, smirking at me, "Make sure all the 'fun sized' employees have shelves that they can actually reach."  
"You have my vote then," I laughed, looking around the room. I suppose it could do with a new lick of paint. "Then what will you do? You wouldn't need Death Scythes seeing as you have Liz and Patty."  
"Yeah, I didn't like the fact a weapon got chosen for me. I wanted a weapon that I had trained up myself, knowing they would do anything I'd ask. It's better than having loads of different Death Scythes. That could be troublesome. You've seen some of them,"  
"They're not that bad," I said, elbowing him in the side, "Soul is a Death Scythe, and he's your friend."  
"But I've never worked with him, so the resonance wouldn't be as strong." Kid looked at me, "You can work with any weapon, can't you?"  
"Yep, give me any weapon and I can make it work." I nodded, _where is he going with this?_  
"So if you can open up your ordinary wavelength to any weapon, could you control your kishin wavelength? Switch it on or off on command?" My fingers froze on a letter, I could feel the intensity of his eyes boring into my head.  
"I've never tried it. When I turn, I lose all control."  
"Maybe though, it's because you haven't tried to control it. If you can go purple, and still make rational decisions. Maybe you can go full on kishin, and still stay sane enough to turn it off."  
"That would mean turning to try it," I whispered.  
"I'd be there. I'll even get Soul to come with us, so that if you can't calm yourself down, he can." Kid pushed, turning me around to face him, his hands gripping my shoulders. "I could try and help you control this, Amy. You wouldn't have to be in fear of turning."  
"Why do you want help me achieve that?" I questioned. This was too surreal. On Friday, he tried to kill me because of my kishin heritage. Now, he was trying to find a way for me to control it.  
"I've just been thinking over the past couple of days. There's no point in shielding you away from the inevitable. You will turn again, that I am 100% sure of. Even if Stein is pulling the cloth over my dad's eyes, he also knows it. But they're living in the hope that because we've found someone who can keep you calm, you won't go red. But even that has side effects."  
"What do you mean side effects?" I demanded.  
"Soul. Has anyone ever told you the full story of what happened to them in Italy?" Kid rushed out, his eyes flashing with something I couldn't quite explain.  
"Crona attacked Maka, but Soul jumped in front to take the hit. I've seen the scar."  
"But you don't know what happened afterwards?"  
"No," Kid sighed.  
"I think Soul should be the one to explain all of this," he said weakly, "When you know the full story, then we can work on controlling your kishin side." Letting go of my shoulders, he left the teachers' lounge. I leant against the desk, _what the hell just happened?_

* * *

_1 Day until Soul's Birthday._

"Soul!" Liz called, running towards the three boys with Patty on her heel. "Happy Birthday Eve!" They both shouted for what must have been the 10th time today, grinning madly at him. Black Star and Kid laughed behind him.  
"Er … thank you, again." Soul mumbled, scratching the back of his head. _This is so not cool._  
"No problem! We were going to give you a present, but big sis said it was better to wait until tomorrow!" Patty giggled, grabbing Soul around the waist and squeezing him tight.  
"That's okay, I'm good at being patient." He patted the blonde softly, taking a deep breath as she let him go.  
"Good! We'll be better be off! We have shopping to do!" Patty ran away, grabbing both Maka and Tsubaki's wrists as she went past.  
"Oh Soul!" Liz called just as Soul had turned away, "Make sure you don't stay out too late! You need your sleep for tomorrow," she winked at him, heading off in the direction Patty went.  
"Please tell me they don't have something stupidly uncool planned," he asked his friends, rubbing his face in his hands.  
"Couldn't tell you dude, they've got their lips sealed. Tsubaki hasn't even slipped out a little bit of detail." Black Star laughed, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, Maka and Tsubaki won't let those two go too out of control."  
"Yes I shouldn't worry Soul, I would have found out if it were something … disturbing." Kid smiled.  
"That doesn't help," Soul moaned.  
"C'mon dude, let's go get Amy, then you can read this mission file. Then maybe a bit of basketball if you two aren't making out by the end of it,"  
"Black Star!" Soul shook off his friends hand, glaring at him.  
"What? I'm just telling you what's gonna happen." He smiled.  
"What's going to happen?" Amy asked, coming around the corner from the Death Room.  
"Nothing!" Soul shot out, but Black Star didn't notice him.  
"I was just telling Soul how you two will be making out by the end of the night." He went to her side and draped an arm around her shoulders, "Unless of course you fancy someone a bit more God-like." He winked.  
"You mean Lord Death? No thanks. That's an age gap I don't even want to work out." She smirked at him, ducking out from underneath his arm. "You ready then Soul, I've got the file." She tapped the strap of her backpack. He nodded, trying to keep a straight face as Black Star stood there at stared at Amy in shock.  
"Dude, she turned me down," he mumbled.  
"Did you really think you had a shot?" Kid asked, patting Black Star's shoulder. "Come on, we can have a one on one game while they read the file."  
"We shouldn't be too long, Lord Death said this guy is a simple enough mission," Amy shrugged, turning Soul around, "We'll meet up with you later!" She called as she pushed Soul down the corridor.  
"You don't need to push me," Soul laughed as they got outside.  
"I just wanted to get away from the flirt," Amy slowed down the pace, coming to walk by the side of him.  
"Yeah, that was kinda freaky of him," Soul admitted, the heat crawling up his neck.  
"Nah, it was cute, thinking he had a shot," Amy giggled, nudging into Soul, "Don't look so embarrassed, I wasn't going to say anything about what he said about you."  
"He hasn't actually said anything to you though, has he?" Soul asked quickly.  
"Nope, I think he saves it all for when you're around," she said, smiling at him. He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling back at her.  
"Shall we go read up on this dude then?" He offered his arm, his smile growing wider when she took it.

* * *

Black Star and Kid watched them as they walked off, arm in arm. Kid smiled at the sight. It was nice to see that they could find happiness in each other.  
"Didn't I tell you they'd be makin' out by the end of the night?" Black Star cut through his thoughts. Kid looked at his friend, daring himself not to hit him for being such a moron.  
"Seriously Black Star, that's not what that, is about," Kid sighed, looking back in the direction Amy and Soul went. They were far off in the distance now, but Kid could still see that they were walking close together.  
"So what is it about? They aren't just being all nicey nicey because their being put on missions together. They so obviously like each other, but they won't admit it!" Black Star bounced the basketball as they stood there. Kid hoped for Tsubaki's sake that Black Star matured emotionally one day. It doesn't take a genius to notice how much she dotes on him. Rolling his eyes, he snatched the ball mid-air off Black Star.  
"Come on, we're not going to stand here like idiots, let's go play."  
"Now you're talking!" He shouted, running off towards the court.  
"Kid." Stein called from behind him. Kid stopped his pursuit after Black Star to face the professor.  
"Stein," Kid nodded.  
"I hear you've been trying to figure out a way for a certain someone to use their kishin powers. Is that true?" Stein got straight to the point, something in his expression screamed out that he wasn't in the mood for games.  
"Possibly. What would be so wrong in doing that?" Kid countered. Stein smirked, lighting up a cigarette.  
"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for, Kid." He walked off, waving as he merged with the shadows.

* * *

"Are you serious? I could get this guy in my sleep!" I moaned, falling back onto the grass, balancing the file on my stomach.  
"Lord Death did say it would be easy," Soul mumbled next to me, I looked over at him, scowling. _How can he just fall asleep like that?  
_"You could read it yourself you know." I elbowed him till he opened his eyes and looked at me, grinning.  
"Why would I do that? I'm just the weapon, you need to know the details. I just need to put up with motion sickness."  
"You do not have motion sickness," my scowl deepened, whereas Soul grinned even more.  
"How do you know? I could puke each time Maka swings me. Now wouldn't that be an inconvenience?" He pushed himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs.  
"I very much doubt it. Although, if Black Star's plan unfolds, you won't be even able to stand up," I said, crossing my arms behind my head, watching the sun become sleepy. Soul snorted, laying on his side so he was facing me, head propped up on his elbow.  
"You'll just have to keep him in check,"  
"I'm only there for an hour or two, who knows what he'll have planned," I countered, "And anyway, I can't be looking after you, you're 18 tomorrow. Officially an adult in my books."  
"Ah, I'll be fine. Black Star's a prick at times, but he knows how to behave when he needs to be." He smiled, rolling onto his back.  
"I know. Speaking of him, we better go meet them for a game," I started to get up, but Soul's hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
"Why don't we just lay here for a bit? We can meet them later." He smiled, taking away his hand and looking up at the sky. I shrugged, laying down next to him.  
"What's with the change of plan?" I asked, looking at him.  
"No change, just delaying. I've not felt this relaxed in ages, and it's nice," He turned to face me, "It's like you have a calming effect on me." He winked, jabbing me when I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm the one who needs calming, not you." I jabbed him back, "But it is nice, huh? Quiet."  
"Extremely quiet," he mumbled, his eyes drooping shut. I left him to fall asleep, closing my eyes myself.

* * *

_Soul's 18__th__ Birthday_

Maka rushed around the apartment, getting the spare bed she kept for when her friends stayed out of the storage cupboard. Fixing that up took more time than she had first expected. Then she realised, it was because Soul wasn't helping her. Checking her watch, the small hand just coming up to the ten, she ran out of her room and up to Soul's door.  
"Soul! Wake up!" She shouted, moving to the side. The door creaked open, and out came Soul, his pyjama bottoms hanging low on his hips. He yawned, starching the back of his head.  
"What is it Maka? It's still early!" He moaned, stretching his arms above his head before rubbing the top of his scar. Maka rolled her eyes and hugged him.  
"Happy Birthday!" She sang, squeezing him tight. His arms came round to hug her back.  
"Thanks Maka, but did I really have to get up this early?" He chucked into her hair, pulling back to look at her face.  
She grinned, "Of course you do! You have presents and cards, oh and everyone is coming over in about 30 minutes, so you better get dressed!" She jumped out of his grasp and ran off towards the kitchen, triple checking that she had packed up all that they had brought yesterday. She sighed when she thought of how much it all cost, even though they split it 4 ways, Maka was still sacrificing her book money for this month. _I'll just have to slow down on the reading for a while._  
She whipped up a small pile of pancakes for Soul while he got ready, placing them on the table when he finally emerged, "You didn't have to go to this much trouble, Maka."  
"Of course I did! You're only 18 once," she beamed, sitting herself down with her own plate of pancakes.  
"Well then you best be prepared for yours," Soul said around a mouthful, Maka refrained from hitting him, telling herself that it's his birthday, so table manners are the last thing on his list. She dug into her own pile, constantly checking the time on her watch. Tsubaki said she'd be here dead on 10am, bringing Liz and Patty with her. Whereas Kid and Black Star were getting the clearing ready, setting up the barbeque and table. Black Star had said he'd convinced Amy to go down and help, which reminded Maka to get some stuff out for her, seeing as she'd be a little busy later.  
At a minute to ten, the door sounded. Maka dragged Soul out of his seat and positioned him in front of the door, motioning with her hands for him to stay. She opened the door a crack, giving a subtle thumbs up to the three girls standing there. Liz gave Maka a thumbs up, and she threw open the door.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUL!" The girls shouted, pulling the party poppers they'd brought yesterday. Streamers landed all around Soul, but most importantly, they landed in his white hair, covering up his eyes.  
"I was not expecting that," Soul chuckled, brushing the colourful paper out of his eyes, "Thanks, that was pretty cool of you guys,"  
"No problamo!" Patty sang, skipping into the apartment and hugging Soul, "Come on! Present time! I want to show you what we got ya!" She dragged him over to the sofa's, plonking him down in the centre. Maka dashed into her room to retrieve the present she had brought him, adding it to the pile that was slowly growing on the table.  
"You really didn't have to buy me anything you know," he moaned, putting aside the wrapping paper he'd ripped off.  
"Sure we did! Now man up and carry on! The boys are waiting for us," Liz pushed the next present onto Soul.

* * *

"Black Star! I said the tables had to be exactly opposite each other!" Kid shouted at the assassin. I looked up from what I was doing, watching Kid march over to Black Star lounging on the very table Kid was moaning about.  
"Who died and made you in charge?" Black Star spat back, pushing off the table so he was eye level with Kid.  
"Just do it." Kid gritted out, his wavelength pulsing with anger. Ignoring them, I carried on setting up the many picnic blankets Maka had got out, making sure they were a perfect square so I wouldn't get the brunt of Kid's obsession. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, pulling it out, the home screen was flashing with Liz's caller ID.  
"Hey Liz," I answered, turning towards the boys.  
"Hey, how's everything going down there?" She asked, "Kid and Black Star are behaving right?"  
"Does arguing count as behaving?" I asked back, chuckling as she groaned.  
"I suppose it's better than nothing, we'll be leaving in about 2 minutes. Would you be able to kick them into gear before we get there?"  
"Consider them kicked," I said, hanging up, "You two!" I shouted, going over to them both. "Soul and the girls will be here in 5 minutes, do you think you can stop the hissy fits in time?"  
"I will if this idiot lays off about the damn table," Black Star huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Just fix it and we won't have a problem!" Kid countered. I looked between the two of them before rolling my eyes. Moving past them, I moved the table to that it was directly opposite the other one.  
"Is that better, Kid?" I asked, satisfied when he nodded, "Good, now will you both hurry up and finish, they'll be here soon!"  
"Who died and made her boss?" Black Star muttered to Kid, moving away towards the barbeque. I glared at the backs of them, grabbing the straps that were strewn across the grass.

* * *

"I really hope the boys aren't fighting too badly," Tsubaki worried as they walked down to the clearing. Maka patted her friend on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Liz said Amy was going to sort them out." She said softly.  
Soul snorted, "Yeah, which could mean anything. From a simple hit to them being six feet under,"  
"Oh don't be dramatic, I don't think Amy would do anything that drastic," Liz said, re-positioning the bag on her shoulder. They were just coming into the clearing now. Liz smiled at the setup, pleased that they had actually done what they had asked. Patty skipped up ahead, jumping on the picnic blankets.  
"Aaaaammmmmyyyyyyy?!" She shouted, "Kid! Black Staaarrrrrr! Where are youuuuuu?"  
"Over here Patty!" Amy called, coming out from behind a tree. She jogged up to the others, taking a bag off of Liz. Once all the bags of food had been set down, Amy hugged Soul and wished him a happy birthday.  
"You really didn't have to go to this much trouble," Soul mumbled for the 100th time.  
"Oh hush, we've done it now, you can moan later." Maka said as she started laying out the food. Tsubaki looked around the clearing, obviously looking for Black Star.  
"Amy, where are Black Star and Kid?" She asked, looking at the professor.  
"Oh, yeah. I may have gone too far …" Amy admitted, looking towards the trees.  
"How far?" Soul asked, grinning despite the fact is friends had been punished by the strongest meister in the academy.  
"Well … It's best I show you." She said, walking off. Everyone followed her to the edge of the clearing. Just as they rounded the corner, Liz could hear muffled shouts coming from above.  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, causing all her friends to look up as well.  
"Black Star!" Tsubaki squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands.  
"Yeah … I think I got too carried away," Amy mumbled. Soul laughed, pulling Amy into his side.  
"That's the best birthday present ever!" He chuckled, waving to the two squirming boys above them. They tried to shout even more, straps around their mouths making it sound muffled.  
"It's probably time to let them down Amy," Maka chuckled. Amy nodded and climbed to the branch they were hanging from. Wrapping her legs around the branch, she swung herself upside down so she could undo the straps around their mouths.  
"Amy! You are so dead when I get down!" Black Star shouted, trying to squirm out again.  
"Will you stay still, the branch will break." Kid muttered, trying to distance himself.  
"Well you only have yourselves to blame, you were getting on my nerves." She shrugged, swinging herself back up, untying the strap around the branch, lowering them down softly. Tsubaki and Liz helped so that they didn't hit their heads, laying the two on their sides.  
"All this because someone didn't put the table in the correct place," Kid moaned, stretching his arms. Black Star jumped up, glaring at Amy, who had yet to come down off the branch.  
"Get down here!" He shouted, his cheeks turning red.  
"No way! Do you think I'm _that_ stupid?" She laughed.  
"Come on Black Star, let's go get the food ready," Tsubaki ushered him away from the tree. Liz pulled Kid up from the ground, smiling as he brushed himself down.  
"Well, now I'm away from that moron," He turned to Soul, "Happy Birthday." He said, holding out his hand. Soul rolled his eyes, grasping his hand.  
"Thanks dude, let's go eat, I'm starvin'!"  
"I'm quite hungry too," Amy said, landing next to Maka. She grinned at her, hooking an arm through hers.  
"Come on then, let's go eat!" Maka dragged Amy away with Patty close behind, leaving just Kid, Liz and Soul. Liz came round the back of them, draping her arms over their shoulders, using the fact she was taller than the two of them as an advantage.  
"Come on boys, let's have a party we're never going to forget!"

* * *

_11.50pm That Night_

I was standing outside of Soul and Maka's door, listening to everyone shouting inside. I rolled my eyes, _how can they have gotten so bad? I only left them a few hours ago._ Today was Soul's 18th birthday. The day Lord Death had set for myself and Soul to go on our first mission so I had left the gang to carry on the party while I got things ready for the mission.  
"Here goes nothing," I muttered, pushing the door open. What I had expected to see, were the group sitting in the lounge, having a few drinks to celebrate. But, no, what I saw was completely different.  
"Soul! I know, like, we've known each other years, but I've never told you this," Black Star slurred, wrapping his arm around Soul's neck to pull him in closer, "But I love you man, not like I wanna sleep with you, cuz that'd be weird. But like a brottther, yanno what I mean?"  
"Black Star, maybe you should lay off the drink for a bit," Tsubaki giggled from where she was laying down on Maka and Liz's laps.  
"Noooo, I'm trying to show how much I love this dude," Black Star said, giving up on keeping his head up and resting in the crook of Soul's neck. Soul however, was asleep. I rolled my eyes, decided to make it apparent that I was here, and walked right up to where Kid and Patty were doing shots.  
"Well you guys look like you're having fun," I said, taking the shot glass off Kid and putting it where he couldn't reach. He tried to look angry, but he couldn't keep his head straight enough.  
"W-w-what are youuuuuu doing here?" He asked, wiping his mouth. His yellow eyes looked spaced out. He was going to regret drinking in the morning.  
"Soul and I have a mission, remember?" Patty laughed, coming round to hug my waist.  
"Gooooood luck with waking him up! Me and big sis made him a special shot, he's out of it! He'll be useless!" She giggled, unwrapping her arms and running back to Kid, who was trying to walk over to the sofa's.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll wake him up." I said, coming up behind the seat Soul and Black Star had fell asleep on, "Mind if I tip these two out?" I asked Maka, and judging by her lopsided smile, I took it as a yes. I squatted down, groping for a handle or something to hold on to underneath the chair. When I'd found something to hold on to, I braced myself and pulled. At first, it didn't seem like it moved much, but as I started to straighten my knees, you could see the chair tipping. Holding my breath, I stood up with one push, tipping the two boys out of the chair.  
"What the fuck?!" Black Star shouted, I put the chair back in its original place, moving around it to stand over Soul.  
"That was evil," he whispered, rubbing his hands over his face.  
"Sorry, but we've gotta go." I pulled him up, having to grasp his shoulders to stop him from falling over, "See you later guys!" I called, picking up Soul's bag as I dragged him out of the apartment.

"You really didn't have to tip me out of the chair," Soul moaned, taking another drink of water, "I would have woken up."  
"I've dealt with drunks before, waking them up softly is stupid. They'll only fall back asleep," I said, switching the headlamps on as we sped out of Death City. I wasn't sure why we had to leave in the middle of the night, but I wasn't about to argue with Lord Death. I had just escaped being punished big time.  
"Hmm, well I'm going back to sleep. Liz and Patty gave me this shot that tasted like poison," Another drink of water, "Its making me sleepy." I took at side glance at him, taking in his sudden paleness and shaky hands. Pulling over, I got out of my side, opening Soul's door.  
"Come on, out," I said, squeezing his shoulder.  
"What? No, I'm going sleep," he mumbled, swallowing more than what was needed.  
"No, Soul, come on, the fresh air will do you good." I said a bit more forcefully, leaning over him to undo his seatbelt, and then just about pick him up out of his seat. Once he was sitting down on the ground, I felt a bit calmer. At least now, if he throws up, it wouldn't be in my car. I reached into the back, grabbing a couple more bottles of water before crouching down next to him. "How're you feeling?" I asked, passing him a bottle.  
"Crap and cold. Why am I sitting outside?" Taking the bottle, he took a drink.  
"I'm sorry; you showed signs of being sick. I didn't want you puking in my car," I chuckled, grabbing the blanket I'd brought and putting it around his shoulders. Just as I'd taken my hands away, he started gagging. All the food he'd eaten at the barbeque was now making its way down into the ditch. I tried not to breathe too deeply, the smell usually started me off.  
"You jinxed me," he mumbled, just before he was sick again.  
"I know, I'm sorry," I knelt next to him, bottle of water in one hand, the other rubbing his back. It was 20 minutes before he stopped being sick, his stomach finally empty. He was quite shaky on his legs, so I hooked an arm around his waist and helped him into the back seat of the car. There was no point driving anywhere now.  
"I'm never drinking again," He muttered, shivering under the two blankets I'd wrapped around him.  
"Everyone says that, don't worry. In the morning, you'll feel much better," I said, moving the pillow under his head, "The best thing now is to sleep, so I'll see you in the morning."  
"Where are you going to sleep?" He yawned.  
"I'll be in the front seat, don't worry about me, just sober up," I went to move away, but his hand shot out of the covers, gripping my wrist.  
"It may be because of the drink that I'm feeling overly confident, or the fact that I feel so crap, either way … can you sleep beside me? I don't want to be on my own," he mumbled, another yawn taking over him. I sighed, nodding. He smiled crookedly as he lifted the blankets up to let me in. Kicking my shoes off, I squeezed myself in. Soul wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.  
"So you don't fall off," he mumbled in my ear, burying himself in my hair.  
"I gathered, get some sleep now, okay?"  
"Mm'kay," It wasn't long until his breathing became regular and his arms relaxed a little. I stayed as still as I could, making sure not to wake him. His steady breathing was almost soothing, holding back a yawn, I settled myself down as well. _Daniel couldn't handle his drink either,_ I thought to myself, letting sleep take over.

* * *

Soul woke to a pounding in his head, his eyes aching from the sunlight that was coming through the window, "Oh owww," he moaned, pulling the blanket over his head.  
"Headache?" Amy murmured from beside him, when he nodded, she rolled away. The cold hitting him, sending shivers through him. "Soul, you'll need to sit up," she said, nudging his shoulder. Keeping his eyes shut, and the blanket over his head, Soul sat up, not liking the feeling of the room spinning.  
"Oh man, never drinking again!" He moaned, cracking one eye open. Amy sat down on the seat next to him, popping out what looked like painkillers.  
"You'll need to eat with these, so here," she held out a couple of plain biscuits and two tablets.  
"Biscuits?" He asked, taking them off of her, testing one.  
"You were sick quite a few times last night, and after what you drank, your stomach is going to hate you. Also, if you want to get rid of that headache, you need to line your stomach, stop you from being sick again," she turned on her seat, crossing her legs and smiling, "Welcome to the world of legal drinking." He tried to roll his eyes, but that just hurt even more. So he ate the biscuits, swallowed the tablets and laid his head back.  
"Is it always like this?" He asked once the room had stopped spinning. The tablets were working slowly.  
"Not always, what you drank last night though, a normal human would have been rushed into hospital to get their stomach pumped. What did the girls put in that shot?"  
"Which one? I think I had quite a few." He tried to remember back. The first thing he remembered was being down in the clearing, laughing and eating with his friends, then once Amy had left to ready some stuff for their mission, they all went back to their apartment and the drinking began. After that, it was a blur. Until Amy came along again and threw him out of the chair.  
"Yes, Liz and Patty gave you a shot that they made up. Knowing those girls, they probably put everything in it."  
"That one, yeah, that tasted disgusting. It was the first one they gave me, I can't remember anything after that,"  
"Not even Black Star declaring his love for you?" She smiled. Soul's eyes widened.  
"What?!" He leant forward, regretting it immediately as his head started swimming.  
"Oh yeah, when I walked in, you two looked very cosy together, he was telling you how much he loved you." Amy said, grinning, "Right, now you're all awake, shall we keep going? We have got a mission to do," she jumped in the front seat, starting the engine.  
"You best tell me what really happened," Soul grumbled, moving slowly from the back seat to the passenger seat.  
"I just did," she said, turning the radio on to some pop station. Soul turned his nose up at the music, but he didn't say anything. His head still wasn't feeling too great and a 'discussion' on music wasn't needed. "You can change the station if you like, I just have it on for background noise," she said, smiling.  
"How'd you know I wanted to change it?" He asked, turning the dial until he found a station that played some jazz.  
"I'm excellent at reading soul's remember, I could sense your distaste to the station. Why don't you try and sleep again, we have a long drive ahead of us."  
"What about you?" He asked, getting more comfortable in his seat.  
"I slept pretty well last night, I'll be fine," she replied, turning the heater on slightly to chase away the cold morning.  
"Okay, well if you get bored, wake me up, I'll take over," he mumbled, letting his eyes close.

It felt like he'd only put his head down for a few minutes before Amy came to a stop at their destination. Shaking him awake, he saw the sun was just starting to set. Amy had parked her car quite a way away from where the suspected kishin egg was lurking, so after packing the necessities, they walked through the forest.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?" Soul asked for the 10th time since they'd left the car. Amy was only carrying a small backpack, but Soul kind of felt bad for letting her carry it at all.  
"I'm sure, if this guy pops out of nowhere, I'll need you to transform pretty quickly," she assured him, too busy looking around for any traces of the kishin egg.  
"Okay, so what did the case file say on this guy again?"  
"Only that he's recently started harvesting human souls, he stays out in this forest most of the time, oh and he's great at illusions."  
"Easy kill then?" He asked, looking up in case he was lurking in the trees.  
"Easy kill," she repeated, stopping behind a tree, "Hopefully, with my soul perception being advanced, I should be able to pick him out pretty easily. But, if he's an illusionist he could very well make out to be someone else and attack when we're not prepared. It could swing either way." She stretched out her hand towards him.  
"For someone who hasn't been on a mission for over 6 years, you're pretty good at it," Soul said, taking her hand.  
"We haven't completed it yet," she smiled as he transformed.

* * *

As Soul transformed, I readied my soul like I did with most weapons. Opening it up to allow the wavelength a chance to sync. When his soul wavelength met mine, a surge of power ran through the both of us, causing a soul resonance, without even trying.  
"Whoa, is this what it's like to partner up with a kishin?" Soul murmured, his face flashing up on the blade. I rolled my eyes.  
"Half kishin, and no, I must have pushed my soul wavelength too much. You must match up to me more than Lord Death imagined." I said, _it's just like resonating with Daniel again._  
"Huh? How am I like Daniel?" Soul asked.  
"You could hear that?"  
"Yeah, it's kind of like you were whispering it to me," He said, "Why? I wasn't supposed to hear it?"  
"Well, no not really. I've never been able to do that with anyone other than Daniel, and I just assumed that was because we were related." I said. I shook my head, now is not the time to be worrying about it. We had a mission to complete. I needed to do this to show Lord Death that he could trust me. I opened up my senses again, using Souls soul wavelength to boost my soul perception range to even further. "Got him."

* * *

Kid's back ached. Why was he so uncomfortable? Why did his head pound? He flickered one eye open, bringing his somewhat numb arm to shield himself from the light. The window was letting in a strong beam of light. He gave up, closed his eyes and let his arm fall down. But he was still uncomfortable; he needed to be on his side. That sounded better. He swung his left arm over to the right, trying to move his body along with him. He'd successfully moved himself, assuming he was on Soul's bedroom floor, he felt around for something soft to lay his head on. His fingers brushed against what felt like some jogging bottoms. Kid didn't care. He just needed something soft for his head. Scooting himself towards the softness, he lifted his head up and plonked it back down. _Ah, that's better. Now time to sleep._  
"Kid?" A voice grumbled. He felt his make-shift pillow move around from underneath him. "Kid, you're on my leg." Kid looked up. Black Star was sitting up, hovering over where Kid was laying on the floor. The light made his eyes throb.  
"I don't care, I'm comfortable." He muttered, closing his eyes once more. The pillow moved again. _I'm going to have to tell Soul that his pillow's move._ He thought numbly.  
His eyes snapped open. The grey fabric beneath him wasn't Soul's. Soul didn't own any grey joggers.  
"_Oh shit …_" He hissed, using all the strength he could muster up to push himself up.  
"Finally realised huh?" Black Star mumbled, he was laying down, an arm draped over his eyes.  
"Sorry … we are in Soul's room though?" Kid asked, his eyes still throbbing.  
"Yep, we're in Soul's room. Although, I don't exactly remember getting here." Black Star sat himself up, holding his head, "Man, I feel rough."  
"So do I," Kid moaned, he bared the pain as he looked around the room, "The girls aren't in here."  
"Use your perception, if I move any more than I have to, I'm gonna puke." Kid tried to open his senses up, but it made him feel queasy.  
"I'm gonna throw up if I do that …" He moaned, "I'm gonna sleep in Soul's bed." He slowly crawled over to the bed, climbing up with numb limbs.  
"I'm gonna sleep too …" Black Star mumbled, laying himself back on the floor. Kid got under the covers, only then did he realise, Soul had a double bed.  
"Black Star … don't lay on the floor. Sleep on the bed, I'll sleep towards the wall." Kid sat and watched Black Star mull it over.  
"Fine. But I'm putting something in between us. I don't want you touching me," he crawled over to Soul's wardrobe and pulled out the hoodies he'd not bothered to hang up. Chucking them on the bed, Kid got to work making a make-shift barrier. The bed squeaked as Black Star got in. "Remember, no touching!" He warned, Kid shrugged off his jacket and added it to the barrier.  
"Don't flatter yourself," he mumbled, laying himself down. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep. _I just hope I feel better._

* * *

Maka yawned so loudly, it woke her up. She half opened her eyes to access the situation she was in. She was in bed, and she could see the top of Tsubaki's head. That's not too bad. _Where are Liz and Patty?_  
Without moving too much, she found the sisters curled up together on the spare bed Maka had prepared the morning before the party. She looked at her bedside table clock, the red numbers showing it was 11am. _I really should get up,_ she thought, but for once she wanted to be lazy, _maybe a few more hours wouldn't hurt._  
When she opened her eyes again, the sun was just setting, its eyes looking about as heavy as Maka felt. She shook Tsubaki's shoulder. "Tsubaki, we've been asleep all day."  
"Really?" She mumbled, turning onto her back. "I still feel so tired though."  
"That's because we've overslept. I'll get some food started, that'll wake everyone up," Maka said, crawling to the end of the bed. She stepped over Liz and Patty and made her way into the kitchen. "Well first things first, I best clean up," she muttered to herself. Looking around at all the empty bottles and glasses strewn across her apartment.  
"Don't worry Maka, we'll clean, you cook!" Liz said, coming out of her room with Patty and Tsubaki in toe. She smiled at them.  
"Thanks! What do you all fancy?"  
"Something simple, the boys drank quite a bit last night. They could be feeling it today," Liz grabbed a black sack and started filling it with rubbish.  
"Has anyone checked on them?" Tsubaki asked, looking around the room.  
"They'll be in Soul's room. He won't mind, go check," Maka said, grabbing a few things from one of the cupboards.  
"When's Amy and Soul back?" Patty asked, setting the bottles Liz gave to her in height order.  
"Either early hours tomorrow morning, or late afternoon. That's if the mission goes well." She said, wiping down one of the surfaces.  
"They'll do fine, and the boys are both flat out. Black Star is snoring his head off. I'm surprised Kid hasn't kicked him off the bed yet." Tsubaki giggled, coming to help Maka.  
"They're in bed together?!" Liz exclaimed. Maka was shocked too, Black Star was too proud a person to share anything and Kid hates being unsymmetrical.  
"They have a few of Soul's hoodies in between them, but yes, they're sharing Soul's bed." She giggled, washing a few of the glasses up.  
"Well they were pretty drunk last night. I wonder how Soul is getting on. He looked dead when Amy dragged him out." Maka thought back to when Amy had made her appearance to pick Soul up. She had tipped both him and Black Star out of one of the chairs in order to wake him up, then continued to drag him out to her car.  
"He would have puked most of it up last night," Liz grinned, "Patty and I mixed almost every kind of booze we could find. It was almost inevitable that he would be ill." Maka gave the sisters a look, but smiled anyway.  
"Poor Soul, he must be feeling really crappy right about now."

* * *

Amy jumped from branch to branch after the kishin egg. Their first enemy target. Soul almost wanted to laugh when he saw him. He was about 4ft tall with a bald head. Of course, with the power of the human souls he'd been collecting, he'd become excellent at making himself out to be something he wasn't. Soul kept his gaze up, the creep had already taken Amy by surprised by leaving little attacks around. Which was why she was staying off the ground. So as Soul kept an eye out for any attacks from above, Amy concentrated at the problem at hand.  
_He's a fast one …_

_I shouldn't worry, the amount of energy he's using to try and sway you, he won't be able to run much longer._

_So just play 'follow the leader' until he keels over?_

_Basically. _Amy smiled pushing herself faster so she was directly above him. Soul was right. He was tiring fast. Amy took the opportunity to get herself ahead of him. Soul could see a plan forming in her head. It was simple, just jump down and slice him up without even realising it. But Soul worried, what if he just has enough energy to make one last illusion of himself just before they got there? Then they'd be back to square one.  
_Don't worry, you were right. His energy levels are dramatically falling; he can't do any illusions, not without feeding first._ Soul nodded and readied himself for the attack. Amy did one last burst of speed to ensure she was ahead, before jumping down in front of him.  
"Well hello again," she smirked. The creep came to a stop, looking around frantically for an escape, "There's no point in trying to escape, and you're out of time and energy." _Ready Soul?_

_When you are._ She lunged forward, the resonance rate growing as each second passed. "Witch Hunter!" Soul felt the power surge through him, it was stronger than anything he'd ever come across.  
"You could be powerful too, Soul …" a voice drifted towards him. Soul sighed, looking over his shoulder.  
"I thought I'd got rid of you." He muttered, "I don't need you, I'm a Death Scythe. What's more powerful than that?"  
"Only the new meister you've gotten yourself. Think about it, young Maka couldn't give off this much power, so you've never had to think about your limitations while you're sane. But this, oh this, its madness. You are being pushed to your limits in one single move. How does that make you feel, hmm?" The ogre purred, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Amy isn't infected by madness. This was pushed onto her at birth. She can't help it."  
"But she's still powerful, even with her kishin side subdued. If this is going to be a regular thing, you're going to have to get yourself some protection. Amelia's soul will devour you, without you even realising its happening." He chuckled, shrugging, "Oh well, if you want to be killed just because of some girl, fine by me. I'll just have to jump to her soul when you're next resonating." Soul watched as the ogre went into the Black room, closing the door behind him. He'd show him, just like he did last time. He shook his head, this wasn't the time.  
"Soul? You can transform back now, he's dead." Amy's voice rang through his ears. In a flash of blue, Soul turned from scythe to human. He landed next to Amy, who was looking at him. "You okay?"  
"What? Oh, yeah fine." He mumbled, smiling at her, "I hadn't even realised you'd killed him."  
"I thought you felt a bit spaced out," she pressed a hand to his forehead, a puzzled look spilled across her features. "You don't feel ill or anything?"  
"Unless you're counting the hangover, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Stein told me to check on you, because of my resonance rate being a little stronger than what you're used to. It could mess you up a little bit." She took her hand away and held out her other hand, the one holding the kishin egg soul. "Here you go! Our first mission is complete!" She grinned, pushing the soul into his hands. He ate the soul in one bite. Just the feel of it going down made him feel a hundred times better.  
"Well done to us," he laughed, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Now can we please go get a burger or something? Because I am starving!" She wound her arm around his waist, leaning into him.  
"That actually sounds like an idea, I can call Lord Death on the way." She agreed, pulling out the small mirror Maka had lent to her for the mission. After ringing for a few minutes, Lord Death's face took up the entire space of the mirror.  
"Hey hey! Hows it going you two?" Soul chuckled, he was as hyper at night as he was during the day.  
"Mission complete. So, yeah, we're going to get food then we'll be on our way back!" Amy smiled at him when he started cheering.  
"Awesomeeeee! Well we shall see you when we get here! I'm sure you're class are looking forward to having you teach again! Over and out!" And his face disappeared.  
"You do know he'll have a celebration party in the Death Room waiting for you." Soul said, grinning when she looked up at him.  
"I hope not! I hate that much attention. I might just stay behind you,"  
"No way, you're the meister, you get front seat at all cost,"  
"You're the Death Scythe!" She protested, they had finally reached her car. Climbing in, Amy turned the heaters on full blast. "Enough about parties. I think you've had enough partying for one weekend anyway." Soul swallowed two more painkillers, just to chase away the slight throbbing that had come back.  
"I don't think I was that bad, I think being sick saved me from a really bad hangover." He said, downing a bottle of water, "Now let's go get some food. I am craving a burger."  
"You've just had a soul, how can you be craving something?" She started the engine, pulling it out onto the main road.  
"I have a big appetite." He shrugged, settling himself in the seat.  
"Even after puking your guts up last night?"  
He waved his hand at her, "That was 24 hours ago."  
"I bet the rest of them aren't saying that," Amy laughed, reaching over to turn on the jazz station he'd found that morning.  
"Well it serves them right, trying to make me ill before my mission," he smirked, closing his eyes as she sped off down the road.

* * *

After we stopped for food, I let Soul drive back. Even though no matter how many times I told him I was fine, he still insisted that he drove.  
"I've slept for ages now, it's your turn," He said, pulling out of the restaurant.  
"I thought you could only drive motorbikes anyway," I pouted, giving up on trying to get my driver's seat back.  
"Black Star showed me how, after I'd taught him how to ride a bike," he shrugged, picking up speed as we hit the highway.  
"I guess it's handy then, what do you prefer? Car or bike?" I asked, reaching for the blanket Soul had around him on the way here.  
"I'll say bike, I've only ever drove Black Star's car. Whenever Maka and I go on missions, we take the bike."  
"Well this car is a dream to drive, never had any problems with it," I said, wrapping myself up. Soul glanced over at me.  
"Why don't you go sleep? I know the way back,"  
"I'm not tired," I said, just before a yawn took over. Soul smirked at me, eyebrows raised, "Okay fine, I'm a little tired!"  
"Honestly, rest up. Lord Death will be expecting us to be at the academy as soon as we get back,"  
"What about you? You'll be tired too," I yawned again.  
"Nah, I'll snooze during class," he chuckled, turning the music down a little, just loud enough to hear over the engine.  
"Just don't get caught," I mumbled, closing my eyes. The smooth jazz lulling me to sleep.


	11. The Aftermath

**Hello!  
I know, don't say it, I'm a terrible person -_- It's been wayyyyyy over a month since I've updated, and I'll be honest, this chapter is so damn short, because I wanted to get it finished, but my head isn't in a good place. BUT I'm determined! I know what's going to happen in the story and whatnot, so its not like its a half-hearted attempt at writing! I had planned the whole thing before hand. But it's just getting everything down on Word! Its aggrevating!  
So, chapter 11 is here. Again, its so short, I'm so ashamed, but it's got a wicked cliffhanger and I promise the next few chapters will make up for this pathetic one :D  
See you on the other side!  
Just a reminder: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. Cracking one eye open, I looked around where I was. Soul was still in the driving seat, but he was sitting towards me. Opening my other eye I saw that we were parked outside of the academy. I yawned, flexing my back.  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
"For the whole journey, which only took me a couple of hours. The roads were so clear." Soul said, "I thought we could see Lord Death, and then head back to mine. Get some food before we have to come back."  
"Is it still early then?" I asked, fishing my phone out of the glove compartment, flicking off the screensaver, the little digital clock showed it was only 4.35am, "Jeez, you did drive quick," I yawned again.  
"Come on, we'll get this over quick and head back. You can have a nap on the sofa if you like." Soul got out of his side, coming round to open my door.  
"Yeah, that sounds good," I said, joining him.

* * *

"Boys, lift your heads up. You'll never feel better if you stay like that!" Liz said, poking both boys on the head. Black Star moaned, bringing his head into his hands just as Kid did the same. Black Star glared at the girls, all smiling happily.  
"Why aren't you feeling rough?" He asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich Maka had made him.  
"Because we aren't stupid enough to drink that much," Maka said, pushing Kid's plate towards him, "Come on Kid, you've got to eat."  
"I'll eat when the room stops spinning. The party was ages ago! Why do I still feel crap?"  
"Your body won't have been used to it, you'll be fine once you've eaten and you get to school," Liz said, chuckling when both boys moaned. Kid dropped his head back on the table, mumbling about how alcohol is the devil's drink and he was never going to touch the stuff again.  
"I hope Amy comes back soon, she at least may be a bit nice to us," Black Star said. The girls jumped to the sound of a key in the door.  
"I'm telling you, he's crazy!" Amy's voice came from the corridor outside.  
"He isn't crazy, he was just … excitable?" Soul's voice was a bit closer. "Well what do we have here?"  
"Hey Soul, hey Amy! How was the mission?" Maka asked as they came up to the table, Soul dragging a chair big enough for them both to sit on.  
"It was awesome!" Amy enthused, and then calmed herself down, "I mean, it went well, thanks." She grinned, sitting down.  
"That's good, so who's crazy?" Tsubaki asked, scooting her chair along slightly to let them in.  
"Lord Death, he did a bit of a happy dance when we walked in," Soul replied, grinning at his two friends, "Who killed those two?"  
"_Shut up!_" Kid muttered into the table.  
"They are still feeling the after effects of the party," Maka said, grinning when Black Star stuck his tongue out.  
"Well I'm glad I wasn't stuck with these two yesterday then," Amy laughed, "It was bad enough that he threw up."  
"Hey! I was outside," Soul protested.  
"Only because I _dragged_ you out of my car."  
"So our shot did its magic then, Soul?" Liz asked, smirking at him.  
"Yeah, thanks for that," he rolled his eyes, stretching his arms above his head, "Well, I might as well get some sleep before school,"  
"Okay, if you want to have some rest Amy, you're welcome to my bed," Maka said.  
"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay, I had a bit of a sleep on the way back," she smiled, taking over the whole chair when Soul left.  
"Can I take up that offer Maka?" Kid asked, lifting his head up a little.  
"Sure, go ahead Kid," she laughed, Kid smiled at her and slowly made his way to her room. Black Star also excused himself, grabbing Kid and pulling him into Soul's room.  
"What are you doing? I wanted to sleep," Kid moaned, sitting on the edge of Soul's bed.  
"You can sleep here; I want to talk to Soul." Black Star said, pulling the desk chair out and sitting on it.  
"Yeah, Kid you can sleep here," Soul said, moving so Kid could climb under the covers, "What?"  
"Did anything happen?" Black Star got straight to the point. Soul eyed him up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean! Come on dude, I'm your best friend, you can tell me!" He leant forward, bracing his hands on his knees.  
Soul rolled his eyes, getting himself under the covers, "Nothing like that happened. I was sick so she slept with me on the backseat so I wasn't on my own. Like weapon and meister's do, it would have been exactly the same result if I were with Maka," he brushed him off, pulling his head under the covers.  
"And that's it?"  
"That's it," Black Star sighed.  
"Why does it matter Black Star?" Kid asked, he poked his head from under the covers to look at him.  
"It doesn't Kid, Black Star is just being nosey." Soul mumbled, moving to make himself comfortable. Black Star figured he wasn't going to get anything else out of him. He yawned while stretching his arms back, _maybe I should have another hour or so._ He considered going into Maka's bed, but he'd be Maka Chopped for not asking. He eyed the space between Soul and Kid. _I should be able to fit there …_ He kicked off his shoes, and carefully climbed over Soul.  
"What are you doing?!" Kid glared at Black Star.  
"What does it look like moron?" He glared back, pushing the covers back to let himself in. He stayed on his back, ensuring he wasn't face to face with either Soul or Kid. He yawned again, crossing his arms behind his head.

* * *

Patty was skipping down the corridor, pulling Kid along with her, "Come on Kiddo! Time for Stein's lesson!"  
"Please … stop pulling me," Kid moaned, but Patty didn't stop. She was looking forward to this lesson. Stein had told them last week that two pairs were going to be fighting against Amy, but they're going to be mixed up, just for the added fun.  
_I sooooo hope me and big sis get to fight! _She giggled to herself, pulling Kid along even quicker. When they'd reached the door, Patty let go of Kid's hand, letting him flop against the wall. Patty laughed at him, "Kidddd, come on! Today's the day we get to see Amy fight! Isn't it cool?!"  
"Best just to let him sleep Patty," Maka and the rest came up after them, Liz bent down so she was eye level with their mister, "I think the skipping may have killed him."  
"Naaaahhhh! Skipping is healthy!" Patty pushed, giggling at Kid one last time before pressing her face against the glass. She saw Amy and Stein inside, sorting out papers while talking mindlessly. When Amy noticed her, she waved. Patty grinned back, waving with all her might. She jumped down off the desk, coming up to the door and opening it.  
"You guys are early," she smiled, leaning against the door.  
"Well duh! Today is the big fight day!" Patty squealed in delight, wrapping herself around Amy's arm, "You gotta choose me and big sis! We wanna fight on your team!"  
"I think Stein is choosing my weapons for today, but I'll put in a good word," she winked just as the bell rang. Patty helped Liz pick up Kid and drag him up to his seat. Once the class filled out, Stein got straight on talking about the purpose of having the fight, and all the health and safety rules.  
"If you even notice that her eyes are turning a different colour, you back off immediately. Got it?" The class nodded, Patty grinned at Amy, who had rolled her eyes. "Soul if you would come down here, just as a back-up." Stein added in, Soul mumbled a reply and went down to join them at the front.  
"_Psssttt! Patty!_" Black Star hissed from the other side of Kid. Patty pretended to check that Kid was alright.  
"_What is it?_"  
"_Don't you think those two look lovey dovey?!_"  
"_Amy and Soul?_"  
"_Of course,_" Patty straightened up to look at the front. She giggled, and nodded to Black Star, who grinned in return.  
"Now first of all, I'll choose Amy's weapons. We'll go with Patricia Thompson and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Patty whooped, taking the stairs two at a time.  
"You really did put in a good word for me!" She said, linking arms with Tsubaki when she joined them.  
"I didn't have to, Stein had already chosen you two, because you'd be less likely to be affected by my 'madness'," Amy laughed, holding out her hands for the two girls. In a flash of pink and yellow, they transformed into their weapon forms.

* * *

I weighed the weapons in each hand, making sure we were synced enough so we could fight, but not so much that they would be affected by my soul's kishin wavelength.  
"This is so cool!" Patty popped up on the side of her pistol, her face beaming.  
"It's actually a lot like being with Black Star," Tsubaki giggled. I twirled her ninja sword around my fingers, testing the weight.  
"Okay, now can I have Ox and Harvar, with Black Star," Stein said, taking a seat in his office chair.  
"Wait a minute! Amy has Tsubaki! Can I at least use Liz?" Black Star shouted from his seat, earning a glare from Liz.  
"Don't bring me into this you moron!" She shouted back, but stood up when Maka nudged her a little.  
"Just so you know, we aren't going to go easy on you because you're our friend," Black Star muttered, finding a comfortable position to hold Liz's pistol form.  
"You don't need to go easy on her, she's already been briefed on what she is allowed to do," Stein put in, nodding at Soul.

* * *

Kid couldn't muster up the strength to moan at the way Black Star was holding Liz. It was completely wrong and her full potential wouldn't be used, but his head still hadn't stopped spinning from when Patty dragged him down the corridor at maximum speed. It was just him and Maka left in their seats. All their friends somehow or another involved in Stein's demonstration fight.  
"I'm quite down about the fact we aren't involved, I would love to spar against her." Maka murmured to him. The rest of the class were silent with awe as Black Star and Ox held their own against our kishin professor.  
"I'm sure you'll get your chance, now Soul works with her as well, you could easily find her weaknesses." He answered back, rubbing his temples, "Damn, this headache is just getting worse."  
"Liz said she had some painkillers in her bag, want me to get them?" Maka asked, looking at him.  
"I shouldn't really; it messes up my soul perception." He grumbled, but Maka took it as a yes and retrieved a bottle of water from her bag and the box of painkillers from Liz's.  
"I can't believe you still don't feel well. It's Monday now," Maka chuckled, taking the water bottle back off him.  
"Hmm I know, it's probably because I haven't eaten properly." He said, just as Ox jumped out of the fight.  
"Stein, I think her eyes flashed," he panted.  
"No they didn't! " He said, just as Ox jumped out of the fight.  
"Stein, I think her eyes flashed," he panted.  
"No they didn't! You're just a cry-baby! Come on Amy!" Black Star shot at her again, but it was reflected off of Soul's blade. Stein sighed, stubbing out the cigarette he'd had hanging from his mouth.  
"Alright, fight over, go take your seats." Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Harvar all transformed back, following Ox and Black Star back to their seats, "Soul, if you could just take Amy out, Marie should be around somewhere, go find her." Both nodded, making their way out of the classroom.  
"It's stupid, she didn't even turn, why is he kicking her out?!" Black Star muttered, his hands clenching into fists.  
"It's probably a precaution thing they have set up, purple may not mean she's dangerous, but it's easier for her to go red when she's like it," Maka said calmly, raising her hand, "Excuse me Stein, but what was the point of having this fight if you knew she was going to partly turn?"  
"Good question, what was the point? As I'm sure you all know now, Amy is probably the most dangerous person here, so putting her in a situation which is only going to make her more likely to turn is a death wish." He took off his glasses, swinging them side to side, "The point is quite simple. We're training you to kill her."


	12. Pressure

**Hi there!  
****So, a month or so later, I finally get my butt in gear and upload! *happy dance*  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

The class stood silent, all staring at their professor. Kid's hands clenched into fists, pressing hard against the desk, his aching head soon forgotten. _How dare my father agree to this! How dare he?!_ His eyes stung, he wasn't even sure what he was angry at. The fact his very own father had agreed to make his friend a training target or the fact Stein had openly admitted it.  
"_Do you really expect us to believe that?_" Black Star gritted out. Kid turned to look at him. He also had his hands clenched, but his entire body was shaking. "Do you _really_ think I'd believe you'd turn the girl you raised into the meister she is today, into a human punch bag?"  
"You wouldn't under-"  
"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT!_" He stood up, pointing at Stein, "You may be a screwed up dude, but I know damn well you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her!" Kid was amazed, even though he tripped up on the word 'intentionally', he made Stein look like the lesser person. Which was an amazing skill all of its own.  
The bell sounded and pupils ran out of the class, desperate to escape from the tension. "I know you're annoyed. I can understand that, I was also a bit put back when it was suggested, but it's not anything we can help. Amy is a half kishin, whether we like it or not, she is, one day, going to turn for good. Whether it be, because of her mother's influence or of her own accord, she will become a full kishin." Stein glanced up at the group, his left hand lazily playing with the end of the screw in his head, "I don't like this either."  
"Then stand up against my father!" Kid shouted, standing up with Black Star, "Fight against it! You know this isn't the way to fix things! Amy isn't the kind of person to back down and let people kill her, she will fight! Because she's capable of fighting against this!"  
"I agree, and with Soul having the same wavelength as Daniel, she'll be able to control herself a little better!" Maka put in.  
"That was a flawed plan from the start." Stein muttered, "Surely you must have noticed. Soul's dramatic mood swings when she isn't around? The black blood has been revived, because of her wavelength. He might not have put two and two together, but it's happening, and this time, he won't be able to control himself. It'll come back stronger and more determined."  
"Then we'll help him too! Stein, you can't just give up so easily!" Maka pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. Kid couldn't stand this, how can they just give up so easily? Since when has his father been such a quitter?  
"I'm going to fix this. With or without your help." He spat out, barging past everyone and into the busy corridor.

* * *

Soul stretched his legs out, resting them on the coffee table in front of him, "There are actually some perks being your bodyguard." He yawned. Amy snorted, pinching the hand she was holding.  
"You're not my bodyguard, I'm pretty capable of holding my own against someone."  
"Really, 'cause it looked like to me that Ox and Black Star were kicking your arse," he grinned, blocking her flimsy attempt of a punch.  
"Just because I can wield any weapon, doesn't mean I'm as good as a fighter as I am with a scythe," she pouted.  
"You mean, when you're with me," he teased, resting his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes. The room Marie had brought them to was new to Soul. Lord Death had had an old unused office renovated for when Amy needed some cooling off time. It had a black corner sofa decorated with purple, plush cushions, with lilac wallpaper to match. Whoever the designer, certainly knew Amy's sense of style. It was a cool place, even though Marie had locked the door with about 3 different kinds of locks and left them.  
"It's a precaution, that's all. We wouldn't want her rampaging through the school now, would we?" She had giggled when he'd asked. It had annoyed him at the time; they were almost treating her like a caged animal. But now that Marie had left, he wasn't as annoyed.  
He cracked one eye open, watching her flick through the books someone had left in here. He was almost amazed by the fact that she agreed to this so willingly. When Lord Death had broken the news to her the day they got back, he was getting ready to hold her back, but she didn't flinch. Just shrugged and accepted it like it was nothing.  
"Why are you so cool about this?" He asked, pulling her out of the book.  
"Why? Shouldn't I be?" She countered, putting the book on the table, "Don't you think it's safer this way? I mean, look at last time, I tried to tear Lord Death apart. Imagine what would happen if I'd turned in front of that class and Stein or you couldn't stop me?"  
"But you're too calm. It's almost as scary as you turning," she sighed, leaning back against the sofa.  
"I'm … content. If this is how it has to be for me to stay here, then so be it." She squeezed his hand, "Don't worry, you won't have to be stuck in here with me every single time."  
"That was the last thing on my mind; I just don't want them treating you like some deranged animal,"  
"You overthink things too much, just go with the flow," she murmured, curling her legs underneath herself and resting her head on his shoulder. _Trust her to go to sleep, _he chuckled to himself, slouching down in the sofa a bit more.

* * *

The corridors had calmed down slightly; Kid still had to dodge out of the way of younger meister's running to their extra lessons. The older students, like himself, were just dawdling around their lockers, passing time before they absolutely had to go home. He had aimed to go straight to the Death Room and have it out with his father, but as he was trying to think of what to say, the swarm of meister's and weapons and managed to land him on the other side to where the Death Room was. He couldn't help but feel a little thankful for it, if he had gone into his father like he was, he would have brushed him off as a 'moody teenager' like he usually did. Then Kid wouldn't talk to him for a week only to then make his father more determined not to talk to him about the subject.  
"But not this time …" He muttered. He couldn't let anything slip through the gaps this time. Not like it did with Asura. If his father really trusted him enough to allow him to take over as the Grim Reaper, then he should trust him enough to tell him all he needed to know.  
At least, in theory that sounded right.  
"Kid!" He stopped in his tracks, turning to see Spirit Albarn striding towards him.  
"Death Scythe," he nodded.  
"Why so formal? You kids these days don't suit being formal," Spirit said, his green eyes glinting as he cocked his head to the side.  
"Nothing against you, I'm just not in the best of moods right now."  
He nodded like he understood, "Ah, fight with your friends?"  
"No, we fought with Stein. I'm sure you know about it as well." Kid muttered, looking down the corridor, _if only I could slip away_.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific." Kid sighed, he couldn't be angry at Spirit. If he knew anything, he knew Spirit would have fought against the idea.  
"About the fact that Amy is being used as a practice dummy, so we can develop ways to execute her," he got out, leaving a funny taste in his mouth. He watched Spirit's face sadden for a moment, before he composed himself.  
"Yes, I did know about that," he looked up and down the corridor before continuing, "But it's not what you think."  
"How can it be anything else? You want us to kill our friend!" Kid raised his voice a little.  
"No, we don't. It's … It's hard to explain. At the Death Scythe meeting, as I'm sure you're aware, Amy turned in front of the whole faculty. It took everything Stein and I had just to get her away from clawing your fathers throat out, which caused a few of the professors to rethink the whole idea of her being able to teach here. But since none of them dared voiced their opinion with Amy still around, so they waited until she and Soul went on their mission."  
"And they wanted Amy kicked out?" Kid guessed, eyed widening when Spirit shook his head.  
"Worse, they wanted her executed. Which I suppose, if it were Asura we were talking about, everyone would have agreed willingly and left it at that. But Stein fought back. I know he doesn't seem like the kind of person to have emotional attachments to people, but he really does care about Amy. After losing Daniel because of our mistake, he vowed that he would make sure nothing like that would ever happen to her.  
"Anyway, after lots of arguing, Lord Death finally proposed the idea of having Amy as a 'practice dummy', so to speak. It stopped the arguments, even the others that wanted Amy dead, were satisfied with the decision." Spirit sighed when he finished, running a hand through his hair. Kid could feel the anger and adrenaline seeping from his body. He rubbed his temple as the aching came back to haunt him.  
"Well, that wasn't at all what I was expecting," he muttered, looking up at Spirit, "Thank you for explaining it to me, I'll make sure Black Star and I apologise to Stein." Spirit nodded, patting Kid's shoulder as he passed.

* * *

Marie was just wandering around the halls when she felt rather than saw Stein coming towards her. She'd grown used to his odd wavelength reaching out for her calming one. Usually, he'd just grasp her hand for a matter of seconds before sighing in what seemed like relief, then letting go. She'd been ready for today, ever since the decision had been made, she'd been ready to use her calming effect to help Stein, even help Amy if Soul weren't around, to make sure things didn't get out of hand. It was the most helpful she'd been since the Asura incident.  
"I guess the rest of the class didn't accept it very well," she murmured, slipping her hand into Stein's outstretched one.  
"Afraid not, although, I didn't anticipate any other reaction." He sighed, using his free hand to fish out his packet of cigarettes.  
"You did tell them that it was basically saving her, right?" Marie asked, positioning herself against the wall as he lit up the end of his cigarette.  
"Not in so many words …" he mumbled, taking in a deep breath, "Black Star hardly let me explain. Kid stormed out to speak with Lord Death, so one of them will soon find out the true nature of the plan," blowing out a puff of smoke, he leant his head against the wall, "I just hope they don't tell her."

"Stupid, idiot professor!" Black Star raged, pacing back and forth outside the classroom door. Tsubaki has tried calming him down, only to get more riled up than before.  
"Maybe he really didn't like the idea, Black Star, have you thought of that?" Liz piped in, stopping the assassin mid-stride.  
"If that was the case, why did he let it happen anyway?!" He shot back, continuing his route. Maka stayed silent while all this was going on, confused as to why Soul hadn't mentioned anything to her beforehand. She knew that he had to keep some things a secret to her, being a Death Scythe and all, but … _he didn't tell me about this,_ she thought sadly. Resting her chin on her knees, she ran through the past couple of months in her head, trying to pick up the slightest hint of things changing. She'd seen his mood swings in full action, but she brushed them off as having too much work being pushed onto him. She'd tried her hardest to make their usual workload a little easier, going on group missions instead of solo ones, but there was only so much she could do before their overall grade suffered dramatically. _Maybe it's time to find a new weapon …_ her mind wandered before she forcefully shook the thought out. _No. Soul is my partner until the very end. He wouldn't replace me if he were in my situation._ Screwing her eyes shut, she thought about everything other than what was going on. That had started to work, until her phone started buzzing. With a quick look at the caller ID, she answered.  
"Hey Soul," she said a little too loudly, but everyone stopped talking anyway.  
"Hey, you don't know by any chance where Marie is? She's kinda left us … And I'm hungry." He mumbled, a yawn taking over.  
"I haven't seen her, I'll go look for her, and some food while I'm at it." She gathered up her stuff as she stood.  
"Maka you are the best! I'll see you in a few," Maka hung up, smiling as she put her phone in her bag, "Marie's obviously locked Soul and Amy up somewhere then walked off." She said to her friends when they looked at her quizzically.  
"Then let's go find them and break the bloody door down!" Black Star stormed off in the wrong direction. Maka rolled her eyes, opening up her senses and locking onto Soul's wavelength almost instantly.  
"It's this way Black Star," Tsubaki called after him, gathering up her stuff and his.  
"I knew that!" He raged, barging past the girls to get in front. Maka made a quick stop in the cafeteria, buying a couple of sandwiches before leading the group to where she could sense Soul.  
"There it is," Maka said smugly, knowing by now that Black Star would be able to sense the wavelengths more clearly. He glared at her before banging on the door.  
"Soul! Amy! You in there?!" He shouted, smirking when he heard a thump on the floor.  
"I was asleep you idiot!" Amy shouted, coming up to the door, "What do you want?"  
"Well soooorrrrrrryyyyyy for caring! Maybe we should just leave you in there!" Black Star shouted back, kicking the door for good measure.  
"No! Don't do that! I'm still hungry!" Soul called out.  
"Don't worry Soul, I've brought some food for you," Maka chuckled, putting down her bag and inspecting the door, "It looks like you need three different keys to get in."  
"Jeez, they don't like to take chances do they?" Liz moaned, looking around the corridor, "I'll go search for Marie, she can't have gone _that_ far right?"  
"Thanks Liz," she smiled as Liz and Patty walked off down the corridor. "We'll get you guys out soon. But first, what the hell are you doing in there?"  
"This is Lord Death's new way of keeping me under control. It's actually nice in here, set up a bed and I'll live here!" Amy called out. Maka leant against the door, stopping Black Star from breaking it down.  
"Well it's effective, that's for certain," Maka laughed, "How come you didn't tell us? Surely you knew."  
"Sorry Maka, I would've told you. But Amy thought it would just cause an argument, so she asked me to keep quiet." Soul answered, Maka could tell from the tone of his voice that he was sorry, so she dropped it.  
"Tell that to Black Star and Kid, they're the ones who exploded." Liz said, coming up to the door with Marie just behind her.  
"Sorry I left you two, everything alright?" Marie asked, fishing her keys out.  
"Everything's fine. But maybe we need a mini fridge in here. Soul sounds like he's dying from hunger." Amy chuckled.  
"But are you back to normal?" Marie questioned, the key hovering over the keyhole.  
"If by normal, you mean not having the urge to rip people's throats out, then yeah, I'm good." She confirmed. Maka saw Marie tense up for a second before unlocking each of the three locks. Once she was done, the door swung open freely, revealing Amy and Soul standing in the centre of the room.  
"Woah, this place is so cool!" Patty squealed, running inside and jumping on the black corner sofa.  
"Yeah, it's really nice," Tsubaki mused, "It doesn't really seem the type of room to keep a kishin though. No offence!" She flushed slightly, but Amy just laughed it off.  
"None taken. That's what I thought at first, but I'm guessing they thought that if I was put in a nice calming room, I would be less likely to destroy stuff." She shrugged. Maka went in last, rummaging through her bag for the two sandwiches, tossing them to Soul.  
"Maka, I owe you!" He grinned before digging in. She just smiled, sitting down next to Tsubaki. Black Star however was still standing at the door, his face sour as he looked around the room.  
"What's the matter Black Star? You jealous?" Amy teased, skipping up to stand in front of him.  
"This is another thing you've kept from us." He muttered, crossing his arms. Maka looked at Black Star properly, _was he actually upset?_  
Amy sighed, rubbing her forehead, "There are always going to be some things I can't outright tell you guys about. You're just going to have to trust me."  
"… fine. But anything big and you tell us yourself. Not let Stein drop the bomb." His face softened before breaking out into his usual grin, "So whose up for a game?"

* * *

After splashing his face for the 8th time, Kid finally picked up the towel and dried his face off. His talk with Spirit had calmed him down somewhat, but now his head was threatening to explode once again. He'd somehow managed to get to one of the schools bathroom before his stomach emptied its contents.  
"Never … again … am I drinking." He muttered between breaths. Being a shinigami, his body could heal in record time, not be affected by sun or could he get seriously ill. But alcohol, his stomach did a flip at the thought.  
"Kid? You around here?" He heard someone call, in his dazed state, it sounded a lot like Liz. Hushed voices later and he heard Black Star's unmistakeable voice.  
"Don't worry, we'll find him. I'm just going to take a leak!" He called, the bathroom door opening inwards. Kid didn't have the strength to lift his head up from the sink. The room had once again started spinning. "Kid? Dude, you look even more pale than usual? You okay?"  
He tried to nod, but his knee's buckled. He vaguely heard Black Star curse before he blacked out.

"Amy, get your arse in here!" Black Star shouted, he only just caught Kid as he fell down.  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!" She shouted from the door.  
"Just do it! It's Kid!" He called back, putting Kid on his side. He remembered Tsubaki showing him this when she took a first aid course, it was to stop them choking on their puke or something. Amy was by his side in seconds, seeming to forget about the fact it was a boy's bathroom.  
"Kid? Can you hear me?" Amy checked Kid's pulse before bending in front of his face, nodding when she was satisfied, "He just seems to have passed out. Can you carry him? We need to get him to Nygus." Black Star nodded, helping Amy get Kid perched on his back. Making sure not to move to suddenly, he made his way out to the corridor. He rushed straight past his friends, leaving it to Amy to explain on the way. Once he got to the infirmary, Nygus instantly helped him get Kid laying down on one of the beds.  
"Tell me what I can do, Nygus." Amy said as soon as she came in, washing her hands.  
"First, we'll get a drip into him, so can you take off his jacket and roll his sleeve up." Nygus instructed, looking at Black Star, who just stared at his friend, "It's best you wait outside, we'll call you in when we're finished. He nodded, backing out of the room.  
"Dude, what happened?" Soul asked, struggling to hold back a crying Patty.  
"I dunno, he just collapsed. He looked like he'd just been sick," Black Star gave a half shrug.  
"Damn it, I should have made him stay home!" Liz sank into Tsubaki, her eyes glistening.  
"No, no, Liz. Don't blame yourself. It could've happened to anyone. Let's just be thankful Black Star found him before he collapsed on his own." Tsubaki soothed, rubbing her shoulder. Black Star sat on the floor next to Maka. After a while, Patty stopped fighting against Soul and was clinging to him instead. Black Star was about to make them sit down when Amy came out.  
"He's still out for the count. But his colours returned, so hopefully after a good rest, he'll wake up. Looks like he put too much pressure on his body without even realising it," she said, giving the thumbs up to Patty when she peeked out from Soul's shirt.  
"So he's okay? We can go see him?" Patty asked, Black Star could tell she wasn't trying to build her hopes up. _Poor girl, she must know it takes more than this to take Kid out._  
"He's fine. He's got a drip in and I'm going to stay here tonight to keep an eye on him along with Stein." Amy smiled stepping aside, "Come on, you can go see him." Patty beamed before running into the room, Liz just behind her.  
"It was from the weekend, wasn't it?" Maka asked, saying what everyone was thinking.  
"I think so. Normally his body will just automatically heal, but this is something he hasn't ever had to deal with. So maybe he just didn't know how to cope with it, so he just shut down." She shrugged, "Hopefully it won't happen again, but you never know."  
"Can we come in and see him?" Tsubaki asked, pulling Maka up. Amy nodded, going back into the room. Black Star gave Soul a look, who just shrugged. He closed the door behind him before looking at his friend. He just looked like he was sleeping, aside from the tube coming out of his left arm. A constant beeping sounded from the side of his bed, which Nygus quickly explained that it was just making sure he maintained a steady heartbeat.  
Black Star had to smile, even though he wasn't awake, it was clear that Amy and Nygus had tried to make everything symmetrical by having both his sleeves rolled up.  
After an hour, Nygus advised us all to go home, telling Liz and Patty that he wouldn't be awake until tomorrow anyway.  
"You call me if anything happens, okay Amy, and I mean _anything_! Even if he just twitches his pinkey finger, _I want to know about it!_" Liz stressed, gripping Amy's hand tightly.  
"I swear, I'll call you. Go and get some rest, I can bet that he'll have you running around getting the room all symmetrical when he wakes up," she joked. Liz seemed happy with this, taking hold of Patty's hand and making their way back to their home. Tsubaki had offered for them to stay with her and Black Star, but they declined, saying they had to get Kid some clothes ready for tomorrow.  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He heard Soul ask. But as he turned round, he found he was asking Amy.  
"Of course I am. I don't sleep much anyway and I feel more useful here," she assured him, patting his arm.  
Soul and Maka walked back with Black Star and Tsubaki, Soul pushing his bike so that he and Maka could get to school in the morning.  
"You're awfully quiet Black Star," Soul said, looking at his friend.  
"Hm? Oh, I'm just, yanno, it's not normally Kid in the hospital bed. It's weird." Soul nodded, falling into silence once again. Soon they found themselves splitting off, Soul revving his Harley up before speeding off with Maka. Black Star trudged up the stairs to his apartment floor, taking the key off Tsubaki when she pulled it out for him.  
"Do you want something to eat?" She asked, hanging her bag on one of the hooks, "It has been a long day."  
"I'm good, thanks." Black Star yawned, "I might just shower then go straight bed." He was just about to walk off when Tsubaki snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him into her.  
"Tsubaki …?"  
"I'm sorry," she choked out a sob, "Just seeing Kid in that bed, how easily it could be any of us." She hid her face in the back of his neck, the skin soon becoming soaked with her tears. Black Star sighed, awkwardly twisting around in her grasp so he was facing her. Without thinking about it, he brought his hands up to her face, gently stroking the tear stains off her cheeks.  
"It seems bad now, but by tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. I'm positive of it." He whispered, leaning up slightly to rest his forehead against hers.

* * *

**Awh! TuStar fluff :3 That makes Kid collapsing and shiz just a little less important xD **

**See you next chapter!**


	13. An Unexpected Turn

**A/N - Hello hello hello! Little bit of good news, I have a beta reader breathing down my neck now for more chapters! So hopefully, this means I'll force myself to be more on time and update more! (She says hopefully ...) Or my beta will kill me. I'm being serious, she could kill me. With a freakin' pen! So ... anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

I was just dropping off when Stein walked in, slapping my cheeks, I stood up and went over to Kid's side. While Stein checked his vitals, I glanced at the clock. 12am. _Jeez, I still have hours to go, _I sighed rubbing my face.  
"Why don't you take a nap, he isn't waking up anytime soon." Stein murmured.  
I shook my head, "I can't, I promised Liz and Patty I'd watch out for any movement." I stifled a yawn.  
"You are just going to overwork yourself. Your soul would have already taken a hit from you going purple. You need your rest." He pushed, jotting down on Kid's charts before focusing fully on me, "You're not going to be very useful tomorrow when you can hardly keep your eyes open."  
"I'll be fine. I went weeks without sleep at one point. One all-nighter is hardly going to hurt." Stein left after that, making me promise to find someone to take over if I did decide to go sleep.  
"Yeah, cause I can sleep while you're in a hospital bed." I grumbled, pulling my chair up to the foot of Kid's bed. "You know, you really should have told someone how bad you really felt. Then at least you wouldn't have passed out."  
Nothing.  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair wishing I'd brought a band or something to keep it off of my face. _Maybe I should get it cut. It has been 6 years._ I pushed off the chair, rummaging through all the draws until I found a band strong enough to hold my hair. Brushing the knots out with my fingers, I got to work plaiting it. "There, that looks …. Horrible." I groaned, taking the band out and starting again.  
"Would you like me to do it?" I jumped out of my seat, sending it crashing to the floor.  
"Kid?! Jeez! Way to scare someone!" I gasped, going up to his bed and switching the lamp on. He chuckled when the light hit him, grinning up at me.  
"Sorry, you looked so into it, I couldn't bear to disturb you." I rolled my eyes.  
"You're supposed to be out of it till morning, why didn't you wake up when Stein was checking stuff?"  
"Oh? Erm, I don't really know. I heard someone talking to me and I woke up," He looked at me worriedly, "I've scared Liz and Patty haven't I?"  
"Only a little," I said, "I probably should call them, I did promise I'd let them know if anything happened." Kid nodded, taking the hair band out of my hand.  
"I'll do your hair first, and then you can call them." He said, motioning for me to sit down. After sitting there for 20 odd minutes, Kid finally tied the plait off. I stood up and looked in the mirror.  
"Hey that looks cool," I beamed at him, "Thanks. I might actually have to let you do my hair more often."  
"It's no trouble." He smiled, it fading as soon as it came, "Erm, I was meaning to ask you, do you know why Stein is suddenly making students spar against you in lessons?"  
"Nope, he just said that I'll be sparring with people from now on and to just watch myself. Why?" Sitting on the end of Kid's bed, I noticed for the first time how pale he looked. More pale that usual. "Kid, if there is something wrong, you can talk to me. It's what I'm here for."  
"I don't know if you've already guessed this or not, but some of the professors here don't exactly … like you?" Kid laced and unlaced his fingers together.  
"I kinda knew that would happen, but go on."  
"Well, they want you dead. But Father made a deal with them, if they get to use you as a practice dummy in lessons, they won't kill you. But, we have to be taught to kill you. That's what Stein told us today, when Soul took you to calm down, and then Spirit said basically the same thing. We're being trained to kill you." _That actually explains a lot._  
"Thank you for telling me, I probably should ring Liz." I stood up, fishing for my phone in my bag.  
"Wait, I've just told you that we're being trained to kill you and your _fine?!_" I snorted.  
"You sound like Soul. He said almost the same thing when Marie locked us in a room. He found it astounding that I wasn't kicking and screaming. I'm happy with whatever they do to me Kid. I technically am a dangerous person. I should be treated with caution," finally finding my phone, I clicked off the screensaver and brought up Liz's number, "As long as I get to stay here with you guys, they can do what they like to me." I smiled, before hitting the call button.

Liz had actually been able to sleep. She had wanted to stay with Kid all night, make sure he was okay. But Stein had assured her when he rang that someone would ring if anything were to have happened.  
Then she was worried about her phone dying, or even worse, she couldn't hear her phone when it rang. But Patty had attached her phone to some speakers in their room, making it so, if there was a call, the whole of Death City would probably be able to hear it. Knowing this, Liz fell into a dreamless sleep. She was snuggled up with Patty when her ringtone shook them both awake, both so disorientated they fell on the floor in haste to shut up the horrid ring tone.  
"Hello?!" She asked, once she got her thumb to work to actually press the answer button.  
"Liz? Sorry did I wake you?" Amy's voice crackled through the line.  
"No … okay yes but I told you to, so it's okay. What's going on? Is Kid okay?"  
"He's fine, awake actually. Which is surprising. But don't worry about coming out, I'm getting Stein to do a thorough check up on him, which will take a few hours. So by the time school starts, he'll be up and out of bed. Okay?" Liz sighed in relief.  
"Thank you, tell him he's a complete idiot from me,"  
"I'm sorry Liz … I probably shouldn't have ran off on my own." Kid's voice replaced Amy's, making her heart throb.  
"Oh Kid, you are the biggest idiot in the world! But I'm glad you're okay,"  
"So am I!" Patty said into the microphone, beaming when Kid laughed.  
"I'll see you two later, get some sleep, goodnight."  
"Goodnight,"

Kid passed the phone back, smiling a little. "Now to ring Stein," I said, finding his number easy.  
"Hold on. I know you said you're happy with whatever they do to you, because you think you're dangerous. But really, if you were that dangerous and out of control, father wouldn't have let you anywhere near the school. Right?"  
"But what if it was your fathers plan from the start to use me as an example for future kishin's? Either way Kid, I was going to be a part of this academy, whether as a professor or as a play toy to show anyone who dared tries to infiltrate. It's just the way it is,"  
"But you're not dangerous! You've never turned on us!" Kid shouted. I was about to argue that it didn't matter, but I stopped myself. _I haven't turned in front of them._ That's when it hit me.  
"I best go call Stein in," I said, walking out into the corridor, dialling the familiar number.  
"Finally decided you want a nap?" Stein's voice rang through the speaker after the second ring.  
"No, actually. Kid decided he wanted to wake up. But before we get to that, I need to run an idea by you."

* * *

Maka's alarm rang dead on half 6. Normally, she would switch it off and be out of bed within a matter of seconds. But after tossing and turning till the early hours of the morning, she was certain she only got about 3 hours of actual sleep. So instead, she let it ring. Hoping the noise would wake Soul up and he'd come and turn it off. But after 10 minutes, it became apparent that her partner wouldn't be coming in and turning the blasted thing off.  
"Okay, okay, shut up. I'm awake!" She groaned, throwing off the covers to sit up, hitting the 'off' button. Sighing deeply, she rubbed her hands roughly on her face.  
After dressing, she went straight to Soul's bedroom door, banging on it loudly. "Soul! Come on! We'll be late!" Raking her fingers through her hair, she waited for him to groan a response. When nothing came, she barged in, taking in his room. Trying not to focus on the mess, she stepped over the threshold, hoping to find him in bed.  
"Maka? What are you doing in my room?" Soul's voice called, Maka squeaked, turning around to find him standing right behind her.  
"Eh? You weren't even here?" He held up a carton of milk.  
"We ran out, so I went to the store to pick some up before school. Why do you look so rough?" Maka pouted, pushing past him into the bathroom.  
"I couldn't sleep," she grabbed her hair brush, pulling the knots out forcefully before pulling it up into pigtails. Soul was sat at the table when she'd finished, skimming through his phone.  
"I don't think anyone slept last night. I was texting Black Star till about 4. Apparently Tsubaki kept having nightmares," he said, reading through one message before exiting it. "But Kid's awake."  
"What? How do you know?!" Maka was just making herself a coffee, but she dropped the mug and sat opposite Soul, eager to find out what he knew. He slid his phone across to her, showing a message he'd gotten at 2am from Amy.  
_Good news, Kid's awake. So please go to sleep, you're going to end up ill! Xx_  
"Did she send everyone that message?" Maka asked, passing his phone back.  
"Think so," he shrugged, locking the phone. Maka got up and went into her room, finding her phone charging on the side. Sure enough there was a text from Amy around the same time, telling her that Kid was awake. Just as she was about to lock her phone, it started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Morning Maka!" Amy said cheerfully.  
"Morning, how come you don't sound tired at all?" She asked.  
"I've been on coffee since Kid woke up. He couldn't get to sleep and it wasn't fair to leave him awake on his own, so yeah. Yay for caffeine. I'm guessing you didn't sleep well, huh?"  
"I got 3 hours … probably." She shrugged.  
"Hmm, not good at all. Listen, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Amy asked suddenly, sounding serious.  
"Sure,"  
"I mean it, not even a word to Soul. It's actually because of him that I'm telling you this," Maka was nodding, until she realised Amy couldn't see her.  
"I won't tell anyone." She promised, taking a seat on her bed.  
"Good. It's about today's lesson. I need you to keep a hold on Soul, and do not whatever you do, do not let go of him."  
"You're starting to freak me out, Amy." She bit her lip, _what have I just agreed to?_  
"I'm going to turn today. But it won't be the usual halfway turn I usually do. It's for real this time, Maka and I need you to hold onto Soul."

* * *

"I still don't like this idea." Spirit whined. He was sitting with Stein in the cafeteria, warming his hands on a mug of ea.  
"I don't like it either, but you have to admit, she has a point. How are they going to know how to stop her if they don't know what they're going up against?" Stein reasoned, rolling a cigarette between his thumb and finger. He'd been mildly surprised when Amy proposed the idea, he wasn't expecting her to make such a rash decision.  
"I know now why Lord Death is so eager for me to stay here, he needs me to teach these guys how to fight against a kishin properly. You guys only just got through it last time!" She had said when he'd come in and even though he wanted to argue against her, he knew what she was saying was true. Even if Maka and the rest had beaten Asura, they'd taken quite a beaten in the meantime, as had Lord Death himself. Stein didn't like to think about it much, his madness had gotten so out of control back then, he did things he wasn't proud of.  
"Why do we have to be the ones who turn her?" Spirit dragged Stein out of his memoires.  
"Because we've done it before and we know exactly what tips her over the edge." Stein replied easily, making Spirit visibly wince. Stein didn't blame him, it wasn't exactly one of his best experiments.  
"There you are!" Stein and Spirit both turned round, spotting Amy making her way in.  
"Amelia," Stein nodded, "What can we help you with?"  
"Oh I've just come to give Kid and the girls some privacy. It felt really awkward," she smiled, taking a seat. "You two still okay for today?"  
"Only if you're certain it will work," Stein said, making her roll her eyes.  
"Even if they hate me afterwards, it will work. They'll know what they'll be getting themselves in for." She said, leaning back against the chair, "Plus, Lord Death thought it was a great idea!"  
"Lord Death thought having a kishin locked up under the school was a good idea, look where that got us!" Spirit huffed, glaring at the table. Amy and Stein both sighed, but it was Amy who spoke up.  
"I'm sorry Spirit, I know last time this happened it didn't exactly end well. But I'm not going to hurt anyone this time. I'll be completely secure and there are loads of people in the background if I get too out of hand _and_ Lord Death said he'd be close by if he felt that something was a little off." She reached forward, squeezing his forearm, "I don't want Maka going into this blind. She needs to know what I'm like so she can make a rational decision on her own." It was a few minutes before Spirit nodded.  
"Okay, but if I even get the tiniest feeling that something bad is going to happen, I'm pulling the plug." It was Stein's turn to wince. Maka was Spirit's priority, he knew that, but if he did 'pull the plug', he'd be putting her in danger, as well as the whole school.  
"Agreed, thanks Spirit," Amy smiled, "Well, I'm going to go check on things. So I'll see you later!"  
Stein waited until Amy had vanished from his sight before he kicked Spirit in the shin. "That's what you get for doubting her."  
"It's not that I doubt _her_. I doubt the power of the kishin. You know what happened last time," Spirit glared at him, rubbing his shin.  
"How can I forget? She nearly killed some kid. But that was long ago, and he's fine now."  
"Because Daniel managed to direct her attention to him."  
"Yes, well, do remember to not to mention the little boy. You know she doesn't actually know about him." Spirit drained his coffee and stood up.  
"Let's go check the restraints again."

Black Star had started laughing again, the sound ringing in Maka's ears. Even since her call with Amy, she couldn't think straight. She knew Tsubaki suspected something, but instead of pestering her into talking, she walked by her side, an arm wrapped tightly round her shoulders. Maka was glad. Normally, she would tell Tsubaki everything, but this, no. Amy had made her promise.  
"Seriously Kid, you were almost invisible when you were laying on that bed! If you weren't all passed out and stuff, I would have so pointed it out!" Black Star lightly punched Kid in the shoulder, making him stumble and fall into Soul.  
"Watch it Black Star," Soul grumbled, setting Kid straight before hitting Black Star back. They were on their way to Amy's lesson, which happened to be their first lesson today. _Possibly our only one …_ _No. It won't be that bad. Amy knows what she's doing_. Maka hoped she did anyway. She looked up at Soul, watching him laugh and joke with the others. _  
I need you to hold onto Soul._  
What did that mean?  
"Hey Maka! You look spaced out! You okay?" Patty jumped in front of her when they stopped outside of their classroom. She flushed slightly, not liking the sudden attention.  
"Oh, I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep well last night," she laughed shakily.  
"I'm sorry. I really did cause a commotion yesterday," Kid sighed. Turning to Black Star as he started talking again. Soul looked at her, his eyebrows raised.  
_I'm fine,_ she mouthed, turning away from his stare to listen to Tsubaki and Liz talk about … clothes? She couldn't tell.  
The classroom door opened, revealing Sid and Nygus, they motioned for them to go in.  
"Where's Amy?" Black Star asked, eyeing all the professors who were standing just around the outside of the classroom. Maka spotted Marie standing next to Stein and her papa.  
"I'm here, don't worry." She called, coming out from behind the huge structure that had been put next to the desk.  
"What the hell? What's going on?" Soul gaped at what Maka knew was the restraint. It looked like they had just ripped a tree out from its roots and placed it in the classroom. Although the chains wrapping around the wood gave it away that it wasn't actually a tree. Amy smiled sadly, glancing at Maka before she sat on the desk.  
"Well, I'm going to be blunt. That, is a kind of restraint. Basically, it's strong enough to hold back Lord Death. So it'll be strong enough to hold back a kishin." Maka moved closer to Soul, grasping onto his wrist before Amy could continue. "I'm going to show you what I'm really like." Maka saw Tsubaki look her way before looking back at Amy. She knew she would have clicked on, as she moved round to Soul's other side, getting ready to help Maka if needs be.  
Black Star started laughing, "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."  
"I'm not kidding Black Star. You guys _need_ to see this. It struck me this morning-"  
"Wait!" Kid butted in, "You can't possibly mean when I said that you weren't dangerous? You don't have to turn yourself to prove me wrong!"  
"It's not about proving you wrong, Kid. It's about showing you what you're all going up against. I know you think that because I'm in control of myself most of the time that I'm not actually that dangerous. But it's not true and the only way to get my point across, is to show you." She jumped off the desk, Stein and Spirit coming up on either side of her. Maka felt Soul ball his hand into a fist, and she pulled him back, wrapping her other arm around his waist.  
"Maka, what are you doing?" He gritted out, turning his head to glare at her.  
"It's for the best," she mumbled, watching as her papa and Stein chained her up. She was thankful she had Black Star and Tsubaki on either side of her, then at least, if she couldn't hold Soul back, they would have a good chance of grabbing him.  
Stein stepped away from Amy, she had now got chains wrapped around her wrists, ankles and her waist. All in an attempt to keep her from going anywhere.  
"I want you to listen, and I want you to listen well. I'm not doing this because I want to. As a matter of fact, this is the last thing I ever wanted to do again. The last time this happened, people got seriously hurt-"  
"Then why are you doing it?!" Soul shouted, pulling against Maka.  
"Because Amy asked me to. She has a point, none of you know what you are letting yourselves into. This is the only way to show you. You might get scared, but don't run and don't scream. Stay absolutely silent and stay still. If she sees any sudden movement, her instinct is to give chase. Got it?" Everyone nodded.  
"I'll be fine, guys. Trust me." She said, closing her eyes as Stein placed his hands on either side of her face.  
"Tsubaki, Black Star, help me." Maka whispered, knowing the two would hear her. As expected, they closed in, Tsubaki taking the wrist Maka was holding and Black Star doing the same on the other side. Maka allowed herself to relax a little before wrapping her other arm around Soul, bracing herself.

* * *

I tensed up for only a second when Stein readied himself. Not daring to open my eyes, I braced for the initial impact of his wavelength. It would hurt, a lot, but it'd be over in a matter of seconds as the kishin side kicks me out of the way to deal with whatever awoke it, but it still wasn't exactly a nice feeling.  
Stein's wavelength was just powering up as he muttered _sorry._ I only had a second to smile before it hit me. Electricity forcing its way around my body. I think I screamed, although, the ringing in my ears was so intense, it could have been anyone.  
Then it was gone. Just like that. I opened my eyes, revealing a bright white room, empty except for the single chair that sat in the centre. A sense of déjà vu hit me as I thought back to the first time Stein turned me. I came to this very room, although I was too panicked to even think about what had happened. I'd tried ripping one of the walls down, only hurting myself in the process.  
I had tried to ask Stein and Spirit afterwards what the room was, whether it was something to do with my being half kishin, but they had been too busy cleaning up after what I had done, they hadn't even bother to answer. Daniel had tried to work it out; he had said that maybe that's where I go when I turn completely. Again, he'd been a little busy, trying to figure a way to hide the fact I had turned from our parents.  
I sat in the chair, getting myself comfortable for the inevitable wait. Knowing my other half, I would be trying to talk my way out of being restrained. All that was missing, was the voice.  
"Don't hurt them," I muttered, slouching down in my chair a little.

_Why do you careeeee? _The voice purred. I smiled, it sounded exactly the same as last time. Only this time, I wasn't scared.

"Because they're my friends," I smiled up to the ceiling, "Something you don't have."

_I don't need friends. Together we are stronger than all of your _friends _put together. Why can't you see that?_

"I know how strong I am. But I'm stronger with them, not with you. With you, I'm weak."

_Nonsense. We could have killed that Grim Reaper last time, if only you had let go of yourself completely._

"What do you mean 'let go of myself completely'?"

_That boy, Soul, because of him, you had more control over me than you thought. That is why you took back over so quickly. Did you really think those old fools could've stopped you if I had taken over completely?_

"Makes sense, I didn't come here last time,"

_Of course you didn't. You only put yourself here when you feel most vulnerable to me. I cannot penetrate you in here._ _I am a mere illusion._ As if to prove it, a ghost version of myself stood in front of me. Her blood red eyes flashed as she cocked her head to the side. _See? I am useless here._

It was my first time actually seeing her, even though I knew she would hold some resemblance to me, I didn't expect her to be an exact copy, "You sure are talkative today. What's going on? My friends aren't entertaining enough?"

_Those fools aren't even worth my time._ Her face scrunched up, looking off to the side.

"They're stronger than you think."

_You think so, but they are all scared. Even if they are too bone idle to realise it. But, I do have a proposition for you._

"Why would I do anything for you?"

She smiled, eyes flashing again, _Because we both want the same thing. I want my mother dead. As do you._

"Why do you want Serah dead?"

_She is the key to getting the full power of a kishin. I am a measly half kishin. I can't do anything compared to that woman. I want her dead. _

"What makes you think I want to help you power up?"

_Without my help, you won't even lay a scratch on her. It's a small price to pay. You want the woman dead, I want power. It's a win win situation._

"Hardly. I'd lose myself completely, and I'm not willing to do that."

_Then she shall forever be taunting you from the side-lines. Whether you like it or not, we are different sides of the same coin. I cannot live without you and you wouldn't have survived without me._ She shrugged, starting to pace in front of me, _I don't care if you believe me or not, but I want what is best for you. I know you hate me and I know you blame me for all the bad things in your life. I probably would have as well. But the real core of your hatred is still alive and she is walking the earth as we speak. If we do not get rid of her, she shall forever make your life a misery._

She had a point …. "Say I do agree, and we kill her, you get the power. What about me then? Am I forever stuck in this room while you go around destroying things?" Her head snapped round at that, her eyes blazing.

_What gives _YOU _the right to assume that?! I am you! You are me! I wouldn't go around destroying things!_

I laughed at that, running a hand through my hair, "You're kidding right? You wouldn't destroy villages to make yourself seem like the most powerful being ever? I don't buy it." She sighed, mimicking my action of running a hand through her hair, taking the ends and rubbing it between her fingers.

_Just because I have before, doesn't mean I'll do it again. I have been watching everything that goes on in the world. Witches, our mother, and the way they try and gain power, never work out._

"Okay, now I'm confused. You are supposed to be the evil side of me, the one who can kill someone with their pinkey finger. What the hell is going on?!"

_Like you, I've matured, I suppose. But I must admit, scaring your friends is kind of entertaining. You know, that blue haired one, he is quite … energetic._

"So they are worth your time?" I grinned, "You know, if you were this nice back when we were kids, things wouldn't have ended up like they have." She smiled sadly.

_Daniel still would have died. I never liked the way he put a wall between us, but I knew you cared deeply for him._

"He was your brother too," she shook her head.

_I am our mother, you are our father. _

"That's not true. You said it yourself; we are the same, so you have dad in you too. Come on, if you didn't, you would be more concerned about how you were going to get rid of me than helping me destroy Serah."

_I still want the power …_

"Sure, but there could be some way of working it out." I stood up, holding my hand out to her, "We can be a team, and we'll take Serah down _and_ get the power."

_You are stupid for trusting me so easily._ She eyed my hand, I had to chuckle, she looked like it was about to bite her.

"Then don't prove me wrong. Prove to me that I'm making the right decision." She thought about it before taking my hand.

_Deal. _I grinned at her.

"Cool, so … erm, what do you want me to call you? Kishin sounds a bit mean."

_Yes, and Amelia is both our name. Why not Lea? You have Amy, so I'll take Lea._

"Lea. Awesome. Well Lea, can I take over now? I … Well I have to face them some time or another."

_Sure, I shall speak with you soon. _Her smile seemed to brighten up her face, and for the first time, I was thankful for having her there. She soon disappeared, taking the white room with her.

* * *

"Amy! Wake up!" Stein shouted, I squeezed my eyes shut tighter before opening one up.  
"I'm awake, okay?" I moaned, my head felt like it was about to explode. Stein visibly relaxed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Good, you had me worried there. One minute you were red and the next, you collapsed." He said, starting to untangle me from the mass of chains.  
"Still kept me tied up though," I chuckled, dropping the arm he freed.  
"I couldn't take that chance, you know that." I nodded, taking deep breaths to try and get the headache to recede slightly. After what felt like hours, all the chains were off and I could sit down, allowing myself a little time to recover. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been caught in a lightning storm." I smiled, looking up at Stein, "How bad was I?"  
"Like usual, you tried to talk them into letting you free," he shrugged, looking over his shoulder, "They took it … well I suppose."  
"Well?!" Black Star marched up to where I was sat, towering over me, "We took it well?! Damn it Amy, you freaked us out! What the actual hell?! Since when you do purr?!"  
"… Errr … I don't know?"  
"Well you did! And it was freakin' awful!" He glared at me for a few more seconds before holding out his hand, "Come on. Those guys won't move an inch." I rolled my eyes, grasping onto his hand as he pulled me up, holding onto my shoulders while I balanced myself.  
"How bad is it?" I whispered to him as we made our way over. He didn't answer, looking straight ahead. I stopped a few feet away from them, making sure to not make them feel uncomfortable. Black Star went and joined Tsubaki, her hand instantly fishing out his in comfort. I sighed, _this is going to be fun._

_-Don't worry, I am sure they will be fine with you. It is me they hate- _Lea whispered, she appeared beside me, smiling a little.  
"I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not," I started, trying not to look at Lea, "You guys needed to see that and … well now that you have, you can really think about what Lord Death is asking you to do."  
I waited, anxiously twiddling my thumbs as they all just stared at me.  
_-You're making me nervous. Please stop it-_

_You're not the one they are staring at here … _Still waiting, I gave up, "Oh come on guys, I know it was bad but can you not stare at me!" I looked towards Lea, but she shrugged. I looked back at them, jumping a bit when I found Soul standing a little closer to me.  
"You are an idiot," he muttered, before coming forward and pulling me into a hug. Lea instantly disappeared as his wavelength put a protective wall around mine. I tried not to think about it as I returned Soul's hug.  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to show you." Patting his back, I pulled away, looking round at the others. "I won't ask you what you want to do for now, I'll leave you to think about it." Just as I finished, the bell rang, making the group of them jump. But one by one, they left the classroom, all keeping their distance. Aside from Black Star and Soul.  
"Don't worry, they'll soon come round. It was just freaky, that's all," Black Star grinned, patting Soul on the shoulder, "Come on dude, being all mopey around her isn't going to solve anything." They then headed out themselves, the other professors following after them. Which just left Spirit, Stein and myself.  
"I need to talk to you two," I said, closing my eyes, _Lea._

_-You sure don't mess around …-_

"What is it Amy?" Spirit asked, I turned around to see him, but he couldn't see me.  
"We need to explain what happened while I was in control," Lea turned round, keeping her eyes closed until she was fully facing them, "We've unlocked something that may interest you and the grim reaper." She opened her eyes, revealing her pulsing red iris's.  
"B-b-b-but you turned back! How can you still be here?!" Spirit stammered, shakily turning his arm into a scythe. I jumped back in, getting a glare from Lea.  
"No Spirit! Wait! She's serious, we've unlocked a new power so to speak." I rushed, making sure they noticed my eyes.  
"How is that even possible? You've never been able to jump back and forth like that," Stein mused, coming up to me and taking hold of my chin. I was thrown out of my body as Lea took over.  
"_Do not touch her body._" She hissed, slapping his hand away.

_Lea, please stay calm. We've got to get them to understand, not get them to hate you!_

_-Fine. But if he makes one wrong move, I won't hesitate.-_ She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So I'm assuming by the way you referred to Amy as 'her', you have your own name?" Stein asked, choosing to ignore the fact Lea was glaring a hole in his face.  
"Amy and I have decided that I should be called Lea. So my name is Lea." She muttered, "Let's get this straight, I've never liked you. You prodded and poked Amy and I don't like it. I killed that witch, I will kill you too if you lay a hand on her again."  
"Okay Lea, well we've never really liked you either. So I guess we're even." Stein turned the screw once, looking back at Spirit, "We need to get her to Lord Death without anyone noticing."  
"You won't hurt any of the students here, right?" Spirit asked, I almost rolled my eyes.  
"I shall not harm anyone. For some reason, Amy likes it here, so I shall not harm what she likes." Lea said stubbornly, looking at me. I nodded, smiling at her. Spirit nodded.  
"Okay, well the corridors should be clear; will you follow us to the Death Room?"

_-Death Room?-_

_Where Lord Death is. I thought you said you watched everything?_

_-I zone out sometimes.-_ "I shall follow you." She nodded once, following behind Stein and Spirit.

* * *

Something didn't feel right. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Soul was trailing behind his friends, each and every one of them trapped in their own thoughts as they left their second lesson. Ever since Amy had turned back, he had this strange feeling. Almost as if half of her soul was missing. But Soul couldn't understand why. The first time she turned in front of him, he didn't feel like this afterwards, he was pretty sure she felt whole then.  
_Don't be stupid, a person couldn't live with half a soul._ He scolded himself, shoving his hands deeper into his jean pockets. _Damn, why can't I shake this feeling?!_  
"Soul, you okay dude?" Black Star asked, falling back to walk with him. Soul sighed, shaking his head.  
"I can't shake the feeling that something has changed. Something serious." He admitted, thankful that Black Star nodded instead of laughing.  
"Me too, I don't know why, but I can still feel her kishin wavelength in the air. Almost as if she hasn't turned back."  
"You think she's still red?" Soul asked, but Black Star shrugged.  
"I've no idea. I hope not. I don't ever want to see her with those eyes again." Soul agreed, as much as he knew that it was inevitable, he really didn't want to see her go like that again. He'd rather die.

"_Maybe I can help you figure this out,_" The ogre called, Soul could see him, standing at the door to the black room.

"_Or you could just buggar off._" Soul spat back, trying to ignore the stupid creature.

"_But I have a very good idea of what could be happening, Soul. Don't you want to know why your newest meister is acting so strangely?_"

"_If she wanted me to know, she would tell me._" Soul said. He and his friends had made it outside now, sitting in their usual spot just before the front steps into the academy.  
"Something isn't right." Maka said after a bit, making everyone look at her, "Don't tell me you guys haven't felt it?"  
"I feel it. I can't explain it though," Kid replied, leaning back against one of the pillars. Black Star looked at Soul, his eyebrows raised.  
"You don't think Stein's damaged her soul, right?" Liz asked, looking between the three meister's. Kid shook his head.  
"No, it's not like that. It's-"  
"It's almost like her soul has been ripped in half." Soul finished for him, shrugging when they all looked at him quizzically, "I don't know how to explain it. But it's almost as if her kishin self has separated from her. Like they are two different people."  
"It would explain why Amy never remembers anything when she turns." Maka put in, smiling a little at Soul. But Soul couldn't smile back. What if he was right and Amy's kishin side has separated from her soul? How will that affect her?

"_Can I just say, you've hit the nail on the head. Little Amelia isn't on her own anymore. You have to deal with both sides of her._" The ogre chuckled, "_Oh, if only there was a way for you to do that._"

"_If you have something to say, just come out and say it!_" Soul growled, trying to keep his composure on the outside as calm as he could. He couldn't let this pest get under his skin.

"_In time, my impatient little friend,_" he grinned madly, closing the door, "_In time, you'll figure it out and you'll be begging me for my help._"

* * *

Lord Death was still humming and ahh-ing after the 3rd lesson of the day had started. Lea had gotten fed up with standing there so swapped over, forcing me to be under the grim reapers gaze.  
"Well it certainly is a pickle!" He said finally, spinning round to face his mirror. Lea groaned beside me, throwing her hands up in the air.

_-I knew I should have killed him!-_

_Lea … calm down._ "Lord Death, I know it seems like a bad thing, but now I can actually communicate with her, my turnings won't be as dangerous as before! Lea wants to protect me, she wouldn't do anything I didn't like!"

_-Unless you were unconscious, then I would do some serious damage.-_ She added, luckily no one could hear her.  
"I do see you're point Amy. Now we have a way of actually talking to … Lea. We might be able to stop the rampages." Lord Death nodded.

_-Unless you get on my nerves ….-_

_Lea … They are giving you a chance. Please, for me, try and not think about killing them._

_-I'm not promising anything.-_ She smirked, her eyes flashing, _-I shall have to find a hobby.-_ Lea swapped over. "Grim Reaper, I shall make a deal. If you can guarantee Amy's safety while she is on academy property, I shall not allow myself to go on these so called 'rampages', but I request that you let myself and Amy find our mother, and wipe her off the face of the earth, whatever it takes."  
"What you are asking is a lot Lea. You may be powerful, but Serah is a different story all together. She has been collecting souls since before you were born."  
"I know, which is why now is the time to stop her. If she catches Amy off guard and I'm not able to switch over in time, that'd be her dead and my power completely at her disposal and I don't think I have to tell you what'll happen if it comes to that." She glanced at me, and I just shrugged. Lord Death would probably try and make some sort of a half way deal with her now, knowing that she wouldn't harm the students as long as I wasn't in danger, he could more or less pull all the strings.  
"If I have your word that you won't harm anyone, then the next time I have a sighting on Serah, I'll let you peruse her." Lord Death said, his hands rubbing together. I tried to take over from Lea, but she shot me a look that said if I did, _she'd_ be the one harming me.

_-I'm handling this one. I'm better at bargaining than you.-_

… _Sure. Just, don't freak them out. No one is going to talk to me now._

_-Do not worry yourself Amy, I'm just ensuring your safety.-_

_And making sure you get to Serah first. _She glanced at me again, smirking a little.

_-That's just a bonus.-_ I rolled my eyes, looking back at Lord Death, who was still waiting for an answer from Lea.  
"You have yourself a deal reaper," she held out her hand, only flinching a little when he grasped hers.  
"Don't make me regret it." His voice dropped, the usual chirpiness had been replaced by his original voice, making Lea squirm a little under his gaze. She nodded once, letting her breath out when he backed up, "Well, now that's all done and dusted! Why don't you scurry off, make yourself familiar with the grounds." He sang, bouncing off towards his mirror, "Don't worry, I'll start looking for Serah now, so you needn't worry 'bout that!" Lea nodded quickly, turning round and rushing off.

_-Time for you to take over.-_

_Did Lord Death freak you out a little?_ I chuckled, switching places.

_-I should have killed him …-_ She muttered, looking around the corridors as I made my way round, _-Do you not get lost here? -_

_Not really, it's easy once you get used to-_

"Amy!" I stopped, turning towards whoever called my name. Lea started to push me out, but I stood my ground.  
"Black Star, hey," I waved, smiling a little when he reached me, "So I haven't scared you off?"  
"I'm the great Black Star! Nothing can scare me!" He grinned, "But the others, well, they're whimps." He jerked his thumb to where the others were standing quite a bit away.  
"They aren't whimps Black Star, I'd be the same," I shrugged.  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I need to ask you something." He smiled, cocking his head to the side a little.  
"Sure, what do you wanna-" I was pushed out, Lea standing in my place, her eyes blazing, while she had Black Star's fist in the palm of her hand. _What the hell!?_

_-You walked into that one. I knew something was up.-_ Lea hissed at Black Star, "What do you think you're doing, boy?"  
"I knew it," Black Star grinned, "You're not Amy. You're that kishin we saw earlier." That made Lea falter a bit, giving Black Star the chance to kick her legs from underneath her. Forcing her onto her stomach, he pinned her down with his knee pressed firmly on her back, "What the hell have you done with Amy?!"  
"Nothing! We are the same person!" Lea gasped, biting her lip when Black Star added more pressure.  
"Don't lie to me kishin, I can feel Amy here, but she's not you."

_Lea! Let me take over! I can explain!_ I screamed at her.

"Don't be stupid Amy!" Lea gasped out, trying to push against Black Star.

_Listen to me! These guys wouldn't hurt me; they obviously knew something was up!_

"Just shut up and let me handle this!" She spat, managing to knock Black Star off balance enough so she could wiggle free. Black Star stood back up, looking at Lea.  
"Why were you talking as if Amy was standing there?" He asked, looking around himself.  
"Because she is you _imbecile_! When that professor turned her and forced me to take over, we were able to separate our souls! We are the same person, but not at the same time." She straightened up, rubbing the bottom of her back, "My name is Lea. In case you cared."  
"Lea? What, so there are two of you?" Black Star looked around again, "Okay Amy, if you really are there, please prove it. I'm bored of playing hide and seek."

_Just for five minutes._ I reasoned, jumping in as soon as she nodded. "I'm here. I'm sorry … Lea is temperamental." Black Star sighed.  
"We shouldn't have bloody let you turn. Now look what's happened!"  
"I didn't exactly plan on splitting my soul you know …. It just kind of happened. But Lea isn't a bad girl. Well, she is in the fact she's kishin, but she's just overly protective of me." I said, trying to get him to understand.

_-Let me punch him in the face. That'll soon sort his stupid brain out.-_ Lea grinned, her eyes seeming to darken.

_No. _I glared at her.  
"So, the kishin part of your soul has taken on its own form, so now you two share a body?" Black Star threw his hands up in the air, "What the actual fuck?! I mean, come on. I knew something was up, but I didn't think _that_ was up!"  
"Basically. I'm still me! That's not changed, I've just got … Lea here. An alter ego? Maybe? I don't know. I mean, she's spoke to me before, but I was always too freaked out to even listen. I'm still Amy."  
"It's messed up man," Black Star muttered, "But, you can control it right? It won't be going around killing people when you're not concentrating?" I rolled my eyes as Lea stepped in, going right up to Black Star.  
"I am not an _it._ I am a part of Amy you its best for you to remember that."  
"So start acting like her, she doesn't throw out threats to her friends!" Lea narrowed her eyes before pulling away.  
"I've made a deal with Lord Death, as long as Amy's safety is guaranteed while she is on academy grounds, I will not hurt anyone. Even if they annoy me." She muttered, pulling the plait over her shoulder to play with.  
"So my father knows?" Kid's voice broke the silence, he had Liz and Patty in their weapon forms but made no moved to use them. Although Lea glared at the twin pistols, she nodded. "Good," he held the pistols at his shoulder, letting them change back, then he walked up to Lea, keeping a foots distance between them, "Lea, was it? I'm Death the Kid, or Kid. Son of Lord Death," he held out his hand, waiting for her.

_It's okay Lea. _I encouraged her, standing beside Kid to show he was safe. She gingerly grasped his hand, shaking it once before withdrawing.  
"Yes, it's Lea. You're not going to try and hurt Amy's body too, are you? I may be kishin, but fighting someone who isn't up to full strength is cheating." To her surprise, Kid laughed.  
"No, I won't hurt her. Black Star was just testing you, sorry if we gave off a bad impression. We don't usually punch people the first time we meet."  
"May I ask how you knew?" Lea asked, eyeing Black Star as he moved round to where Kid was standing.  
"Of course. Soul felt something different, and seeing as he is Amy's assigned weapon, we knew it was serious." Kid replied, shrugging a little.  
"Ah, that boy." Lea muttered, frowning a bit.  
"Not a big fan?" Kid asked, failing at trying not to smile. Soul came up to the other side of Kid, slightly glaring at her.  
"She wouldn't be would she? I've kept her at bay since Amy came here." Soul said.  
"Yes, and if it wasn't for you I would have killed that reaper! But you just had to hold me back enough so those pathetic men could stop me!" She snapped, her eyes pulsing. Soul walked forward, going straight through me, and towered over Lea.  
"Awh. Is the big, bad kishin not liking the fact she has a weakness?" He smirked, "Not so tough now, huh?" Lea hissed.  
"I am stronger than you'll ever be, scythe." I rolled my eyes, pushing Lea out the way to take over.  
"Do you mind? I have to share a body with her." I said as my eyes changed. Soul smiled, seizing his chance and grabbing my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.  
"But now she won't bother you." He grinned, squeezing my hand. I laughed, rolling my eyes at him.  
"Fine, but you can deal with her when you finally let go."  
"Not a chance, I'm tying you two together." Black Star said, his shoulders relaxing slightly, "At least you feel normal now."  
"Soul puts like a barrier around my soul, it prevents Lea from coming out," I shrugged, "But that doesn't mean you can annoy her. She may have an agreement with Lord Death, but she still has a short fuse."  
"But now you can explain, in _full detail_, what the hell is going on! Without 'ole stroppy arse bothering us," Black Star stormed off, leading the way back to the classroom.  
"I don't really know much myself," I admitted, following them.  
"Then explain what do you know," Maka smiled, "You said you wanted us to know what we were letting ourselves in for, well, now you can." I returned her smile, nodding.  
As for the rest of the day, I had got them excused from their other lessons, promising to help them catch up with what they miss, and answered every single question they threw at me. Making sure they understood everything. At the end of it all, we went our separate ways, everyone promising to think about what they'd learnt and to come up with their decision in the morning.

_-I think you are making a mistake.-_

"Sometimes, you have to trust others," I said, coming up to Stein's lab.

_-Just because you trust them, doesn't mean I will,-_ Lea stubbornly said, she'd been pretty miffed about the fact that Soul had prevented her from making herself seen. But she hadn't acted out on it, yet.

"I never said you had to trust them, you just have to trust me," I pushed through the front door, waving at Stein and Marie as I went straight up to where I was staying. Lea never said anything else that night, which I was glad of. My soul had taken a toll with the all-nighter then having to deal with being split in half. For the first night in years, I slept all the way through.

* * *

"I'm going home now, Lord Death." Spirit called, waving over his shoulder, "Don't work too late."  
"Yes yes, good night Spirit." He called back, waiting until the death scythe was out of sight. "Now, I wonder …" He got straight to work, looking for the wavelength he was almost too familiar with. Finding it with ease, he pulled up an image of a dark flat, although it was clearly daytime outside, the curtains closed off the outside world, leaving the place casted in shadows.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper. A flash of movement later, and the connection was cut. "I'll take that as a yes …" He sighed, "Whether you like it or not, I will talk to you."

* * *

**Confused?! Oh well :3  
So, who do you think Lord Death was trying to get into contact with? What do you think of Lea? Can Amy really trust her?**

**Only one way to find out :3 See you next chapter!**


	14. Decision Time

**A/N: Howdy! Are we still confused from the last chapter? Don't worry! I was confused at first too, and I wrote the bloody thing xD It was seriously a split second decision on my part to even include an alter ego for Amy. But it is actually working out better. Now I have so many ideas for this story I'm writting little one-shots for future chapters that have me and my beta in stitches. So I promise! After this boring chapter, things start to spice up a little :3 **

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

Stein could tell she was nervous. They hadn't even left for the academy yet, and she was pacing around the lab, no matter how many times he or Marie told her to sit down. They didn't blame her; all of her efforts yesterday could blow up in her face. He tried again, "Amy, sit down and eat something. You would know if they were going to refuse."

"No I wouldn't! I can't read minds, Stein. They could've … I don't know. Change their minds suddenly during the night or, anything! Just because Lord Death chose those guys, doesn't mean its set in stone."

"Technically, they chose to stay with you after the first lesson." Stein corrected, throwing his hands up in defence when she glared, "Don't get angry with me. The last thing I need is Lea out here."

"Sorry," she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face, "It's just … if they do refuse, then what? I wouldn't have a class, so I'll be kicked out of here."

"Lord Death wouldn't kick you out. He'd just give you a different job. Soul is still your weapon partner," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. Marie had made it clear to him from the start, he was the substitute father figure, and she would only step in if things got too … womanly, as she put it. Stein had tried to tell her that if anything womanly came from Amy, then you'd have to put her down.

"Because Lord Death said so, he can soon just go back to having Maka as his only meister," she slumped down opposite Stein, "Maybe I should run away again."

"Ooooh no. It's taken 6 bloody years to find you, don't think you'll be getting away so easily again," she grinned, brushing him off.

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't do that again anyway, I'll go work in that bar Spirit is so obsessed with."

"That probably isn't your brightest idea …"

"Would it or would it not freak him out? I would pay good money to see that reaction."

"As would I, but he is their biggest paying customer. Best leave him be, we don't want to be the reason they close down just because we wanted to see Spirit foaming at the mouth," Stein smiled, "There are many ways to do that without wrecking a business."

She laughed, relaxing into the seat a bit, "I suppose you have a point."

"Everything will be fine, you know," he said, popping down his now empty mug, "I can assure you, they will stay by your side, no matter what you throw at them."

"But it's what I throw at them, Stein. It killed Daniel, what if … that happens again? I can't go through it a second time."

"Amy, you and Daniel were only 13 at the time. You've grown stronger with each passing year, and I'm pretty sure Soul can hold up his own against Serah if it came to that."

"I'm not allowing any of them near her." She muttered, eyes flashing so briefly that Stein almost missed it.

"Why don't you walk to the academy? Speak with Lord Death before your class starts," she nodded, taking a deep breath and picking up her bag.

"I'll … er …"

"I'll come find you afterwards, don't worry." He said, returning her smile. She nodded, walking out the door.

* * *

_-You really shouldn't get yourself worked up over what he says, you know,-_ Lea said, floating alongside me as I walked the streets of Death City.

"I'm allowed to be worked up, this is a big day," I frowned, trying to keep my temper in order. It was no use going purple with no one around to stop me. Actually … "Hey Lea, do I actually go purple now?"

_-Of course. That hasn't changed. The only thing that has, is when you do go purple, those followers of yours can sense me. We basically have half of your body each.-_

"Sounds pretty creepy. It's bad enough I'm talking to myself now, imagine what we'd sound like having a full blown conversation with myself," I chuckled, imagining the looks on everyone's faces.

_-You don't have to speak out loud though …-_

I shrugged, "Eh, when no one's around, I can't be bothered to think."

_-Well don't blame me when you get funny looks.-_

"I get funny looks wherever I go," I countered, raising my eyebrows at her.

_-I suppose that's my fault?-_

"Now you're catching on!" I grinned, her red eyes narrowing at me, "Come on, let's go entertain Lord Death until I absolutely have to go see the others."

_-I hope by entertain, you mean I can have a verbal war with him,-_ she grinned, making herself disappear as I started to pick up speed.

"Sure, I'll allow it this once!" I laughed, sprinting the rest of the way to the DWMA.

* * *

Tsubaki was just making breakfast when Black Star finally emerged from his shower. He'd, like the night before, hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. So at 4am, he went in the shower, in a failed attempt to let Tsubaki at least have an hour without coming into his room to check on him. But she couldn't sleep either. Everything that had happened yesterday, was running on repeat on her mind.

"Earth to Tsuabki?" Black Star waved a hand in front of her face. His hair was still dripping wet, but he'd put on some clothes.

"Sorry, I must have been daydreaming," she smiled, plating up the food.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, taking the plates off her and putting them down, "Our decision, do you regret it?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't regret it. But …"

"It's dangerous? Come on Tsubaki, I've told you this before and I won't stop telling you. I won't let anything harm you," he smiled, placing his hand softly over hers, "You are my main priority. I can't surpass God without you." He winked, making her giggle.

"I know, but we're going to have to do some things that will no doubt make us uncomfortable."

"If it's what we have to do, then we'll do it. It's not just once person we're looking out for. Soul is knee deep in this and sinking fast. We have to be there to pull him out when it gets too much," he picked up the plates again, taking them over to the sofa, "Come on, we still have a couple of hours before we have to make a move. Why don't we play a few games?"

* * *

She was bored. She'd listened to Liz and Kid argue into the early hours of the morning, and now she was bored. Who could argue for so long about making a bed anyway? She had been able to sleep though, as the two calmed down, she found sleeping extremely easy, it was when she woke up in the morning, to find Kid asleep on the sofa, with Liz laying on his chest. That was kinda … well weird.

One minute they are tearing each other's throats out, the next, they were sleeping on the sofa together. What the hell? Patty decided it was best not to wake them, as they'd probably blush so hard they'd explode, and Patty wasn't a fan of cleaning up blood. It stained her pyjamas. So she needed someone else to do it for her.

Not bothering to go back upstairs, she found Kid's phone on the floor beside him. Typing in the password he didn't know she knew, she rang up Soul. Knowing he'd think of a way to wake them up. Five rings later, "Kid?"

"Nope! Patty! Morning Soul," she giggled down the phone to him. He sounded super cute when he was sleepy.

"Jeez Patty, you know it's like, 6am." He groaned.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm having a bit of a dilemma and I need your help. You're good with dilemma's."

He sighed, "Go on then, what's up?" Patty grinned, she could always count on Soul.

"Well, big sis and Kid were up all night shouting at each other, now they're asleep together on the sofa. But I don't want to wake them up, because they'll get all embarrassed in front of me and start arguing again. Sooooo, I was wondering. Will you ring Kid and wake him up? Then he won't be as embarrassed!" She explained, fingering the hem of her pyjama shirt.

"I suppose I could do that. But what am I supposed to say to him? 'Oh hey Kid, thought I'd give you a wakeup call! See you in an hour'?"

"Nooooo. Talk about … erm … your decision. I'm sure he'd wanna know!"

"I didn't really have a decision to make … but okay. Get his phone into position and I'll ring again in 2 minutes."

"Thanks Soul! I owe you one!" She sang, chuckling when he said 'you owe me big time'. She locked Kid's phone, tip toeing into where he and Liz were still fast asleep. She carefully positioned the so that it was next to Kid's head, hoping he wasn't that asleep. Once she was sure it wouldn't fall off, she darted out the room, hiding by the door so she could watch her plan unfold.

Almost exactly 2 minutes later, his phone lit up, vibrating under Kid's ear.

"Mmmph," he moaned, rubbing his eyes, before realising his phone was still vibrating, "Soul?"

Patty giggled, leaving Soul to wake Kid and her sister up.

* * *

"Yep, I'll see you in a bit … Bye Kid," Soul sighed as he hung up, burying his face in the pillow. It wouldn't be long until Maka came banging on his door, but if he could just …

"Soul! Time to get up!"

Maybe not.

"I'm up, Maka," he called out to her, staying still for a few more seconds before he forced himself to sit up. He yawned, scrubbing his hands over his face as he stood up and started his morning search for some clothes.

"What do you want for breakfast Soul?" Maka called, turning away from the grill as Soul came out of his room.

"Don't mind," he shrugged, pulling a carton of milk out of the fridge, purposely ignoring Maka's heated glare as he downed half of its contents.

She snatched the carton off of him, wiping a cloth around the rim before putting it back in the fridge, "Do you mind? You only brought that yesterday."

"Which means I can buy more," he smirked, taking a seat at the table. Maka rolled her eyes, sliding a plate of toast in front of him. They sat in a comfortable silence, both nibbling on the odd piece of toast.

"Do you think the others will say yes?" Maka asked after a while. Soul glanced up, giving a half shrug.

"I'd like to think they would. But you never know, it may be too big a challenge."

Maka snorted, "For Black Star? I doubt it, he's surpassing God, remember?"

"I don't think even a God can kill his friend," Soul muttered, shoving toast into his mouth.

"What about you?" She asked, "Just because you've been assigned as her weapon, doesn't mean you have to go along with it."

"It's not that ..." Soul shook his head, trying to get his jumbled thoughts together, "I can't explain it. It just feels right, it has since the first day she turned up." Soul looked up to Maka, frowning, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

She just shrugged, taking Soul's plate from him, "We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."

* * *

Laughing felt good, even if it was at someone else's expense.

I was floating beside Lea as she got into a heated debate with Spirit and Lord Death about nothing in particular. Lea just wanted to let off some steam and I had no objections. Maybe then she wouldn't try to kill my students.

"Don't you have other people to annoy?!" Spirit moaned, looking about ready to rip his hair out.

_We should start making our way to my lesson_, I chuckled.

Lea sighed, _-If you say so-_, "Lucky day for you reaper, my better half has a lesson to teach."

"Oh and I was so enjoying your company. Never mind. Enjoy your lesson." Lord Death said, waving them off.

_Maybe you overdid it,_ I said, letting her stay in control for a bit. Frankly, I was still too nervous to even walk to my classroom, let alone face everyone.

_-Nope, that was merely a warm up,-_ she said, glancing at me sideways, -_You do know that when we get to the classroom, I am switching out. They are your friends.-_

_Oh no, Lea please! Just until they've told me what they're doing_, I begged, floating just in front of her. _Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top! _

_-If I say yes, will you quit that?- _

_Yup! Thanks Lea!_ I grinned, going back to her side. We soon made it to the classroom, and unlucky for me, everyone was waiting in there for us.

"Hey Am- oh wait. It's you." Black Star grunted, sitting back down.

Lea smirked, leaning against the desk, "Amy's chickened out."

"You mean she's worried we're going to walk away," Soul said looking just to the side of Lea, straight at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he could see me.

"Basically. So go ahead, say what you want. I don't care either way, but Amy here is listening," Lea said, looking bored.

"Can't you piss off? We want to talk to Amy, not her annoying counterpart," Black Star huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you're looking for a fight moron, you've found one," she growled, pushing off the desk.

"Oh yeah? I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back," Black Star smirked, walking up so he was face to face with Lea.

_Wait! Lea don't start a fight! Black Star, stop it!_ I tried to jump in between the two, but being invisible, only Lea brushed me away. I then tried pushing Lea out of my body, but she was determined to show Black Star up, she blocked me out.

"Lea, would you please not harm Amy's students." Stein said, coming inside the classroom, "Now let her take over."

Lea took her eyes off Black Star, only to stick her tongue out at Stein, then surprised Black Star into a headlock. "Hey! Get off me you crazy bitch!" He spluttered, trying to get her grip to loosen. I desperately tried to push her out, using every ounce of strength I had.

_-I'll let you take over now,-_ she smiled, letting go of her hold and letting me in.

"Sorry Black Star!" I squeaked, jumping back away from him.

"So you should be! Why'd you let her take over?!" He demanded, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry ... I was really nervous. I didn't want to face you ..." I muttered, feeling stupid, "But that was wrong. So ... Have you all made your minds up?"

The group all looked at one another, before looking back at me. "We're staying with you, Amy," Kid smiled, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we were never going to leave this class."

"Yeah, come on Amy. Who else is going to teach me Soul Bomb?!" Black Star grinned, now swinging an arm around my shoulders, "The stuff we can learn from you beats everything else we've ever learnt here."

"I won't take offence from that Black Star," Stein muttered, but smiled all the same, "Didn't I tell you not to be worried?"

"Yes, but are you all sure? I mean with ... Lea and Serah. It's not going to be easy." I pushed, "There are some times that you're going to have to fight me because I've either turned or some weird reason, because let's admit it. A lot of weird stuff happens to me."

"Weird or not, we're staying," Soul came round to my other side, leaning on my shoulder which cut off my connection with Lea, "Though you'll have to keep Lea in check. She pushes Black Star's buttons way too much."

"Dude, you're just saying that 'cause she can't hear you!" Black Star laughed, pushing against me so we both banged into Soul.

"Excuse me! I am not a domino!" I protested. Soul lost his balance, his arm falling off my shoulder.

Lea burst out, grabbing Black Star in another headlock, "Wanna do that again? Huh?"

_Lea!_ I laughed, watching as Soul somehow persuaded Lea to let Black Star go.

* * *

Marie had gotten herself comfortable, sitting with her students homework in her lap, she was able to relax a little before 4th lesson. The seat beside her dipped as someone sat next to her, glancing up she noticed Stein had slumped next to her, head thrown back. "Bad lesson?" She asked, putting down her papers to turn and face him.

"No, this whole substitute father thing …. Why do I have to do it? Spirit already has a daughter, so he's more qualified."

"Oh she can't be that bad. Be lucky she's 19. I heard 13 to 16 year olds are worse!"

Stein raised his eyebrows, "Oh don't give me that look."

"Amy is harder to look after than an exotic animal. One minute she's fine, the next Lea pops out and has Black Star in a head lock."

"Maybe her hormones are going haywire." Marie suggested, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Excuse me?" Stein's head came up, his glasses falling down his nose.

"You know, teenage hormones? She is around more boys than before, and none of them are related to her. So her hormones could be all over the place."

"Are you suggesting that Amelia, is hormonal?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Marie nodded, ignoring the fact he wasn't taking her seriously, "I can tell from a mile away that she finds Soul rather attractive. I certainly would if I were in her shoes."

"I don't think I like where you are going with this …"

"Has she ever had the bird's and bee's talk?" Stein stared at her. She tried to make her face as serious as could be, knowing he'd try and swerve away from the subject, "I think she needs it. Maybe you could-"

"Whoa! No. No, just no. That is not my job, no way. Never. Not doing it. Nuh-uh. N.E.V.E.R." He threw his hands over his ears, "Nope, not listening. Nooooooo way."

"Stein, you're being extremely immature. She could get pregnant!"

"I can assure you, she's dim, but she's not completely stupid. I'm pretty sure on her travels, she's learnt what a condom is."

"But she doesn't know how to use it!" Marie said, forcing Stein to look at her. He snorted, laughing a little.

"Unless her anatomy has changed, she doesn't need to know how to use it. That's the man's job."

"Then talk to Soul!"

"Marie! If you are so desperate for those two to know about how to do it, then you go talk to them. Look, there's Amy now. Go tell her about condoms and bees and whatever else!" He pointed over to the door, where Amy had just walked in with Nygus.

"Fine! I will! But only to show you how helpful it's going to be for her!" She slammed down her mug, striding over to Amy, "Hey, can I have a talk with you?"

"Uhh … sure? I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked, following Marie into a quieter corner of the room.

"Of course not," she shook her head, taking a seat and patting the spot next to her, "I just want to have a chat. You know? Girly chat," Amy raised her eyebrows at this, sitting next to Marie a little cautiously. She tapped her chin, thinking of the best way to go about this.

"Uh, Marie? Is everything o-"

"I'm right to assume that you like Soul?" She asked, cutting Amy off.

"Yes? He's a very good friend and a brilliant weapon, why?"

"I mean more than a friend, the reason I ask is because, since obviously coming here, your turnings have been more regular, and Stein told me you didn't actually turn at all during the 6 years."

"I wouldn't say at all … what has this got to do with Soul?" Her cheeks were flushed just a tiny bit, Marie needed to move faster.

"I think your hormones are acting up, because you are around a lot of good looking boys for quite a bit of time each day, and I don't want you being unprepar-" Amy shushed Marie, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Are you trying to give me the sex talk?" She asked, smirking even though her cheeks were a bright red.

"I didn't want you falling pregnant or getting any of those diseases," she mumbled, Amy's hand still pressed against her mouth.

"Marie, it's nice of you to think of me. Really, I appreciate it, but …." Her face heated up more; she looked down, taking her hand away, "I'm … still a virgin, okay? So you really don't need to talk about this stuff."

"You are?!" Marie gasped, instantly regretting it when Amy looked back her.

"Yes! What do you think I do with …. Oh my God, you think I sleep with all of them don't you?!" She gawked at Marie, "No! Oh my … Just no! They're my friends! Oh my God, that's gross!"

"It's not gross! It's perfectly normal to find your friends attractive!"

"No! For one, Kid is Lord Death's son. No. Two, Black Star, NO, and three, I've not known Soul for more than two minutes!"

"But you would consider it?" Marie pushed, eyeing Stein over the other end of the room, clutching his stomach with laughter.

"Marie. No. I do not need to answer that," Amy pushed back, getting up, "Seriously, do not bring this up again. If I find you've left … condoms or whatever on my bed, I will not be happy!" She spun around, spotting Stein and jabbing a finger at him, "That goes for you too!" Then she ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh Marie …" Stein wheezed, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes, "I've got to admit, you did a brilliant job. I've not seen her that embarrassed in years!"

She sighed, getting up and sitting next to Stein, "Do you think she'll talk to me again?"

"Not for the next few days! Oh that was amazing, you're right. She really needed that talk," he chuckled, replacing his glasses, "I need to get her some condoms. Her reaction would be priceless."

* * *

_I cannot believe she did that. I cannot believe it!_

_-Not that I'm defending her, but she was only doing it for your sake.-_

_But she made me out to be a right whore!_ I moaned, darting into my empty classroom. Which turned out, wasn't actually that empty.

"Oh hey! You wanna have lunch with us?" Maka grinned up at me, it disappearing when she noticed my expression, "Are you okay? You look flushed." I looked around at the girls, spotting none of the boys here. Thank God.

"I'm … er … Okay I need to talk." I gave up, sinking in between Maka and Tsubaki, "Marie's just had the talk with me."

"Ooooooo, little Amy's just had the sex talk," Liz laughed, patting her knee, "That bad huh?"

"Awful, she thought I was sleeping around with everyone." I cringed, leaning on Tsubaki when she put an arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay, Maka reacted the same when her papa tried talk to her," she giggled, rubbing my shoulder.

"He still insists on slipping protection to me every chance he gets," Maka muttered, shaking her head, "I must have hundreds of the damn things."

"You keep them?!" Liz howled, clutching her stomach, "Don't let them fester! Put them to good use, woman!" She laughed.

"Or give them to Big Sis! She knows alllllll about that kind of stuff!" Patty giggled, dodging a blow from Liz.

"What stuff is this?" Kid's voice came from behind. I instantly tensed up, knowing exactly what would follow. Black Star came round to the other side, intending to copy Tsubaki and put an arm around me. That is, before I punched him in the jaw.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, jumping away from the group and hiding behind one of the desks.

_-You're acting like a moron.-_

_Well I'm obviously giving off some sort of vibe!_ I countered, ducking down when Black Star came back to his senses.

"What the fuck Lea?!" He shouted, then instantly calming down, "Wait … Amy? Okay, what the hell? Why'd you punch me?" Maka looked over at me, all the pieces clicking together in her mind.

"Oh." She said, giggling a little, "Don't worry Black Star, you've not annoyed her." Tsubaki then smiled, whispering to both Liz and Patty, who both fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh …. My …. DEATH! You've gotta be kidding me!" Liz gasped between fits of laughter.

"Alright girls, let us in on the joke," Soul demanded, not daring to come near me. Good, I don't want to punch him.

_-Because Marie was right?-_

_NO!_

_-Sure …-_

"We shouldn't really tell you. It's not our place," Tsubaki said, "I'm sure Amy will tell you one day."

"Don't bank on it!" I called from my hiding place, "Just you guys stay away!"

"Amy? Amy!" Marie shouted from outside, coming inside the classroom a little, "Have you guys seen Amy?"

"She's just there …" Soul pointed, giving away my hiding spot. God dammit.

"Amy, come on, hiding isn't going to work! Let me talk to you for a second," Marie came in, standing over me.

"Ohhhhhh no! I'm not falling for that again! I guess you and Stein had this planned huh?"

"No! Of course not, Stein would never …. I would never embarrass you intentionally." Marie said, smiling a little.

"She's embarrassed? Of what?" Kid asked, looking at his weapons still laughing on the floor.

"Nothing! Marie, can you just go away? I am not embarrassed of anything!"

"I want to talk with you," She pressed.

_Lea! Help me out of this!_

_-Oh no way, this is way too entertaining.- _She grinned, _-Why don't you tell them what she said?_ _Maybe they'll laugh it off for you.-_

_Traitor._ "Fine!" I stood up, "I'll tell you what she said!"

_-Wait … you're actually going to …?-_

"Marie said that I -"

_WHAT?!_

"Sorry about her. All this seems to have messed up her thought pattern." Lea said cooly, inspecting her nails. "Marie, shall we go have that talk? Amy seems to be a little out of sorts, I am sure I can answer any of your questions."

"Well maybe you should answer ours before you go," Kid stepped up, seeming relaxed even though Lea had taken over. Lea tapped her chin, pretending to think about it.

"Hmm, why was she embarrassed? I could tell you," she smirked, "But then I'd have to kill you." Winking, she skipped off after Marie. I groaned, but no one could hear me.

_Lea, I am so going to kill you!_

_-Come along Amy, Marie won't wait all day!-_

* * *

**Woo! Okay so I added the little chuckle on the end because, what else is funnier than Marie trying to give a bleeding half-kishin the sex talk?! Its ridiculous! Plus the fact now Stein will be leaving condoms for Amy everywhere xD **

**So next chapter is where things get heated up! In more ways than one. You'll meet our mystery character from 13 again and another new character too! Well, I say meet ... you'll just know that they are there ;)**

**Hope you are enjoying the fun so far! See you next chapter :)**


End file.
